El Sol de Rikodou Sennin demoniaco
by kamikorosedragon
Summary: espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

" **quien eres" seres hablando**

 **(Porque) seres pensando o hablando con algo sellado dentro de ellos**

 **[Que paso] seres sellados hablando**

 **Prologo**

 **La Leyenda Continúa**

Naruto se encontraba frente a frente a Kaguya y Sasuke que al final decidió ponerse del lado de la diosa conejo ya que si Kaguya ganaba y se confiaba de sasuke entonces este podría absorber el chakra del Juubi y por ende convertirse en el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos y así controlar el mundo y poner a los Uchiha sobre todas las naciones y gobernar eternamente.

Pero lo que Kaguya y sasuke no previeron es que Naruto se sacrificaría para derrotarlos, el método era el Shiki Fuinn o mejor conocido como el sello de la parca el cual consistía invocar al dios de la muerte y sellar a tus oponentes, el costo de dicho jutsu era la vida del usuario pero Naruto estaba preparado para las consecuencias ya que al sellar a Kaguya en el, este se convertiría en el jinchuriki perfecto del diez colas y ganaría los dojutsu de Kaguya y Sasuke, para después morir y pelear eternamente contra Sasuke y Kaguya en el vientre del Shinigami.

Naruto subió a una de las grandes rocas y su voz se escucho en todo el campo de batalla donde todos los shinobis se encontraban resignados a morir a manos de Kaguya y Sasuke, Sakura tenía el pensamiento que sasuke tenía un plan y que por esa razón se hacía pasar por compañero de batalla de Kaguya y que en cuanto viera que ella estaba en peligro, la salvaría y después volverían a Konoha para formar una gran familia.

La voz de Naruto se escucho en todo el campo de batalla

"A todos los shinobis creen que la guerra está perdida no, les respondo no, no se ha acabado yo aun estoy de pie y mientras siga de pie hay esperanza y la posibilidad de un mejor futuro solo les pido que se vean como lo que son **una gran familia shinobi porque eso es lo que somos** " grito Naruto mientras hacía un clon de sombras y trazaba sellos a gran velocidad, mientras que corría a la ubicación de Kaguya y Sasuke.

(Kurama lo siento por arrastrarte conmigo en esto) decía Naruto mentalmente a el Kyubi sellado dentro del y mejor conocido como Kurama el zorro de las nueve colas.

[No tienes porque disculparte Naruto si con esto se logra la paz y que mis hermanos y yo ya no seamos tratados como armas estoy de acuerdo con nuestro destino y final] decía Kurama a Naruto el cual derramaba lagrimas por lo que tenía que hacer para salvar el mundo de la destrucción inminente y recordando el cómo fue que llego a esta decisión.

 **1 hora antes**

Naruto y sasuke por fin habían derrotado a Madara pero paso algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba y es que del cuerpo de Madara una textura blanca iba saliendo del cuerpo y comenzó a inflarse como un globo hasta que estallo y del salió una mujer muy hermosa, la cual se dio a conocer como Kaguya la madre del sabio de los seis caminos y progenitora del chakra.

Comenzaron nuevamente la batalla la cual decidiría el destino del mundo Naruto más cansado que Sasuke después de todo tenía 7 días y 7 noches sin dormir o comer y esto estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo en gran medida, pero aún así, se mantenían firmes frente a Kaguya la cual demostró la diferencia de poder al separar a Sasuke y Naruto mediante el envió de Naruto a una dimensión de hielo mientras que ella la proponía algo a sasuke y si no estaba de acuerdo con su plan simplemente matarlo.

 **Después de 15 minutos**

Kaguya y Sasuke aparecieron frente a Naruto, el cual no entendía él porque Kaguya no atacaba a Sasuke el cual al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto procedió a decirle lo que paso en la dimensión donde sasuke y Kaguya fueron.

"Lo siento Naruto pero medí cuenta de que es mejor estar del lado ganador y no de un perdedor como ustedes y así gobernar el mundo al lado de Kaguya-sama" decía sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto por la revelación de la decisión de su mejor amigo.

Naruto al escuchar lo dicho por sasuke procedió a entrar en batalla contra sus dos enemigos, la batalla de prolongo 30 minutos donde todas las cosas que se interpusieran en el camino de los tres contrincantes eran erradicadas dejando solo un gran hoyo como prueba de la colisión de grandes técnicas. Y así siendo tele trasportados nuevamente a la dimensión inicial donde se encontraban los shinobis restantes de la alianza, los cuales estaban confundidos del porque Naruto estaba respirando agitadamente a una distancia de unos 20 metros de Sasuke y una mujer muy hermosa y algunos de los shinobis iban directo hacia Naruto para preguntar que estaba mal.

Naruto al estar en su estado rikudou sintió las emociones de sus amigos y la alianza shinobi y grito " no se acerquen esta batalla está lejos de terminar y sasuke se rebeló contra las cinco naciones elementales y planea dominar el mundo junto a Kaguya, por esta razón necesito su ayuda para derrotarlos y que la paz finalmente llegue al mundo de una vez por todas" decía con gran pación Naruto y se lanzo una vez más al igual que la alianza shinobi contra Kaguya y Sasuke los cuales fácilmente derrotaban a sus enemigos.

(Kurama que podemos hacer a este paso todos morirán y nosotros igual que ellos y no podremos protegerlos) decía mentalmente Naruto a Kurama.

[Lo se Naruto solo hay un jutsu capaz de derrotar a Kaguya y Sasuke pero el costo será tu vida] decía Kurama a Naruto.

(Que jutsu sería este Kurama) pregunto un poco esperanzado Naruto a Kurama

[El mismo sello que tu padre creo y utilizo en mi contra, el sello de la parca, pero al hacerlo tú y esos dos pelearan eternamente en el estomago del Shinigami y ninguno encontrara la paz en la otra vida] decía un poco triste Kurama por lo que sería el destino de su jinchuriki, ya que vio la vida difícil de Naruto y como fue el crecer sin padres y tratar de llamar la atención de los demás mediante bromas pesadas, para ser reconocido por ellos.

(Bien Kurama cuáles son los sellos para hacer dicho jutsu) decía Naruto a Kurama, el cual procedió a mandar las imágenes de las muestras de manos para dicho jutsu a su contenedor.

 **Tiempo actual**

"Que estás haciendo Asura ninguna técnica ninja funciona contra mí a menos que sea Senjutsu y tu poder está por terminarse reconoce que perdiste y posiblemente te daré la oportunidad de gobernar el mundo junto a mí e Indra" preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa Kaguya ya que se sentía segura de su victoria frente a la reencarnación de su nieto Asura, pero ella estaba equivocada ya que Naruto, junto a Kurama guardaron una gran cantidad de chakra natural para sellarla al igual que sasuke para que nadie pudiera llamar al Shinigami para salvar sus almas y haciendo un último sello para que los cuerpos de Naruto, Sasuke y Kaguya no sean utilizados en el kuchiose no jutsu: Edo Tensei (resurrección del mundo impuro) por orochimaru o algún ninja renegado que lograra dominar dicho jutsu, Zetsu al ver su final y el de su madre intento escapar para tratar de revivirla una vez mas pero no se espero que cadenas se materializaran en la espalda de Naruto para prevenir que este escapara y así dando paso al último sello asiéndose visible la imagen del Shinigami detrás de los dos Narutos.

"Para que me has llamado mortal sabes el precio por ello verdad" decía el Shinigami viendo hacia abajo a Naruto

"Si Shinigami-sama, y porque la he llamado quiero que selle a estas dos personas en mi y como pago tendrá mi alma" decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que de su rostro caían sus lagrimas.

Toda la alianza shinobi supo entonces que Naruto planeaba sacrificarse para que ellos pudieran vivir, pero antes de que alguien intentara algo Naruto volvió a hablar.

"Shinigami-sama puede regresar a la vida a todas las personas que murieron en esta guerra como un último favor a mi persona" decía Naruto al Shinigami mientras hacia una reverencia a este ser.

"Si, tu alma es la más pura que he visto y será suficiente pago por ello, y también no te preocupes te daré una hora antes de irnos de este plano pero antes tengo que sellarlos" decía Shinigami y en cada uno de los Naruto su mano atravesaba el pecho de Naruto para después tirar del alma de sasuke y Kaguya y sellarlos en Naruto.

Al terminar el sellado los cuerpos de sasuke y Kaguya cayeron al piso sin vida y Naruto entonces realizo el último sello y así prevenir que alguien pudiera sacar provecho de ellos, Naruto se encontraba muy débil por el sellado y procedió a caminar asía la alianza shinobi la cual derramaba lagrimas de tristeza por el gran héroe que estaba a punto de morir por ellos.

Con cada paso que Naruto daba se notaba como su piel iba perdiendo color y de su cuerpo escapaban pequeñas cantidades de sangre.

"No lloren yo elegí esto y esto es el resultado de mi decisión, hinata se que es algo tarde pero yo también te amo y espero y me perdones por esto" decía Naruto a hinata y después hablo a Kiba "hey aliento de perro te encargo a hinata" así paso 30 minutos despidiéndose de todos sus conocidos hasta que final mente llego con Sakura "Sakura se que nunca me perdonaras por sellar a sasuke pero él quería destruir el mundo y a las personas y yo no podía permitir eso" decía Naruto de una manera muy seria.

"Eres un demonio lo que pasa es que estabas celoso de que sasuke iba a regresar a la aldea y entonces él y yo seriamos felices dejándote a ti de lado verdad, te odio Naruto Uzumaki" decía Sakura mientas que se dirigía a golpear a Naruto con su súper fuerza para venga a sasuke, pero antes de que llegara cercas del shikamaru y shikaku la atraparon con el jutsu posesión de sombras "suelten me que no ven que él lo planeo todo" decía una iracunda Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno como quinta Hokage de la aldea de la hoja te quito tu puesto como chunnin de Konoha y tu chakra será sellado para que nunca vuelvas a ser una kunoichi ya que lo que hiciste se considera traición hacia un compañero ninja al derrotar a un enemigo peligroso no solo para nuestra aldea sino también para las demás naciones" decía Tsunade mientras trazaba sellos de manos y sellaba el chakra de Sakura para siempre.

"No me puede hacer esto Tsunade-sama yo soy su alumna y además mis padres en el concejo le ordenaran quitarme el sello" decía Sakura pero lo ultimo lo digo sonriendo.

"Lo siento Sakura pero desde ahora el concejo civil esta disuelto por los abusos cometidos contra el héroe de la cuarta guerras shinobi" decía Tsunade para gran complacencia de los demás Kages.

Los últimos 30 minutos por fin habían pasado y Shinigami apareció detrás de Naruto y tomo su cuerpo, al momento de tocar a Naruto este cayo inconsciente, pero para todos los demás había muerto.

"Me llevare el cuerpo de este mortal ya que su cuerpo merece descansar eternamente en los campos elíseos o paraíso como ustedes lo conozcan, pero su alma estará peleando eternamente con sus enemigos me despido" decía Shinigami para tomar el cuerpo de Naruto con él.

 **Ubicación Desconocida**

Naruto iba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y lo primero que dijo fue:

"Estoy muerto, pero donde esta sasuke y Kaguya" era lo que decía Naruto tratando de encontrar a sus enemigos para comenzar la batalla eterna, que daría lugar en el estomago del Shinigami, pero lo que Naruto no sabía es que las almas de Kaguya y Sasuke fueron eliminadas de su cuerpo y solo quedaban sus poderes para que este los dominara y en cuanto a su amigo Kurama se encontraba sellado en el al igual que los otros ocho bijuus y si combinaba su poder podía acceder a la forma del Juubi la cual era un gran lobo plateado con diez colas pero con este poder estaría al para con un dios primordial algo que él no sabía.

"Veo que final mente despiertas eh Naruto-kun". Decía una hermosa mujer, en palabras de Naruto nunca había visto a un ser tan perfecto y hermoso como la mujer que tenia frente a él. "Bien ya que al parecer te recuperaste un poco, te diré quién soy yo me conocen como Megami (la diosa) y soy la creadora de los multi universos y te traje aquí por una razón, la razón es que tu no tenias que morir en la guerra, pero desgraciadamente no puedo mandarte nuevamente a tu mundo ya que tu moriste en él y he decidió darte una segunda oportunidad en un nuevo mundo solo que tus poderes y recuerdos serán sellados durante 17 años para que no llames la atención de los seres más poderosos de este mundo, el sello se romperá al cumplir 22 años y te mandare con la edad de 5 años y te daré los recuerdos necesarios para que puedas vivir por tu cuenta los cuales serán:

La habilidad de cazar

La habilidad de ocultarte para no ser detectado por ningún enemigo

La habilidad de la magia

Utilizar tus técnicas firmas como el clon de sombres y el Rasengan

Y también te daré los recuerdos de tus padres respecto a los sellos para que seas un maestro en esta área" decía Megami a un Naruto que se encontraba en shock total "ah se me olvidaba tendrás los dojutsu de tus antiguos enemigos, los cuales serán:

 **El Byakugan**

 **El Sharingan**

El Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan

 **El Rinnengan**

 **Y por último el juubigan**

También contaras con los poderes de todas las bestias con colas y el poder de Sasuke Uchiha, Kaguya y el poder del Juubi pero para dominarlos tendrás que entrenar muy duro" decía Megami de forma simple sin darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba desmayado en el piso, con espuma saliendo de su boca y una pequeña mancha blanca que se parecía un poco a Naruto, esto no podía ser su alma verdad.

 **Después de una hora**

"Bien a ver si entendí me estás dando una segunda oportunidad de tener una vida nueva, pero al igual que en mi vida pasada no tender padres y en un futuro tendré que pelear para salvar el mundo de la destrucción que causara un loco enfermo que se quera convertir en el amo y señor de dicho mundo" decía Naruto tratando de no olvidar nada de lo que le había dicho Megami.

"Bueno si eso serian todo sin olvidarnos de ningún punto" decía Megami mientras que tomaba te elegante mente y después se ponía de pie para, poner su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y este se encogió para dar paso a un niño de 5 años de edad y utilizando nuevamente su poder sello todos los poderes de Naruto y lo convirtió en un demonio perteneciente a una de las tres facciones bíblicas y lo teletrasporto a un bosque del inframundo.

"Oh se me olvido decirle que tiene que tener múltiples compañeras para lograr su principal objetivo una gran familia que cuidar y amar, bueno lo que no sepa no le hará daño" decía Megami mientras que de un plato tomaba algunos dulces para comerlos de manera algo sensual para quien la pudiera observar.

 **Inframundo Bosque**

Naruto sabia cual era su nombre pero no recordaba el cómo llego a este bosque pero procedió a cazar lo que parecían ser conejos para comer y así tener fuerza para llegar a un lugar poblado, al terminar de cazar y comer los conejos llego a un pequeño poblado donde se encontraba una niña muy bonita y lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus grandes ojos morados los cuales demostraban una gran inocencia.

Dicha niña era Serafall Sitri la cual había logrado escapar de su casa para conocer el inframundo y comprar sus mangas de chicas mágicas, ya que su seño era convertirse en una y siempre salvar a la gente a su alrededor, desconocida para ella se encontraban dos demonios de clase baja vigilándola, para poder secuestrarle y pedir una enorme recompensa por la heredera del clan Sitri.

Naruto al enterarse de los planes espero que intentaran algo contra la niña y antes de que pudieran hacer algo Naruto salto sobre ellos, logrando dejar a uno de ellos fuera de combate, mientras que el otro secuestrador se recuperaba por el golpe propinado por su atacante, pudo ver como su amigo se encontraba inconsciente y miro a su atacante el cual era un niño que a lo mucho tenía 5 años de edad y procedió a atacarlo con varias flechas de poder mágico.

Naruto estaba descuidado comprobando si la niña no había sufrido ninguna herida cuando sintió que su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en llamas y después noto como empezó a sentir como sus pantalones se humedecían, la razón una flecha logro impactarlo por la espalda.

Serafall no sabía lo que pasaba pero al ver como un niño de su misma edad golpeaba a dos adultos y luego la examinaba como si buscara algún tipo de herida, pudo notar como el niño miro hacia abajo y presencio como era atravesado por una flecha al parecer de uno de los adultos e incremento su poder mágico alertando a los guardias de la familia Sitri, los cuales llevaban más de dos horas buscándola.

Al llegar al lugar los guardias pudieron ver como un adulto atacaba a un niño, que por sus fachas parecía ser un huérfano, pero daba la impresión de que estaba protegiendo a la heredera del clan Sitri, del adulto. Los guardias rápidamente noquearon al hombre y se prepararon para llevarse a Serafall a sus padres entonces Serafall hablo

"No podemos dejarlo aquí el me salvo de la gente mala" decía Serafall a los guardias, los cuales procedieron a recoger a Naruto y llevarlo a uno de los hospitales del clan, desconocido para ellos Naruto ya había empezado a curarse mediante el chakra de Kurama el cual era indetectable para los guardias y Serafall.

Al llegar al hospital le dijeron lo que paso y las enfermeras rápidamente lo atendieron ya que no querían llamara a la furia de lord Sitri, por no atender bien a quien salvo a su única hija y heredera.

 **En el castillo Sitri**

Se encontraban los padres de Serafall preguntándose como una niña de 5 años había lograr burlara a todos sus guardias sin ser detectada, después de dos horas de no recibir noticias de los guardias empezaban a pensar lo peor, pero de repente la puerta se abrió con una Serafall llorando y les explico lo que paso y él como un niño la salvo de dos adultos y termino gravemente herido, los guardias dijeron que lo llevaron al hospital del clan y que era atendido por los mejores médicos, pero al ser lord Sitri el mejor medico se preparaba para salir al hospital y atender al niño que salvo a su hija.

Al llegar al hospital pido rápidamente donde se encontraba el niño que estaban atendiendo, las enfermeras le dijeron que en el área norte habitación 201, cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar a dicha habitación y encontrar la cama vacía y la ventana de la habitación abierta sin rastros del niño.

Al llegar a la casa Serafall le preguntaba a su padre si el niño estaba bien, al cual solo le pudo decir que se encontraba bien y que lo iban a dar de alta pronto pero que no lo podía visitar.

 **Nuevamente en el bosque**

Naruto iba caminando por un bosque al llegar a lo que parecía un claro se detuvo y se recostó en el pasto para pensar en lo que haría a continuación.

"Buscare el orfanato quizás ahí me puedan brindar un techo para dormir ya que también soy un huérfano y-"no pudo terminar de hablar porque escucho como alguien se acercaba rápidamente a su ubicación y su puso de pie preparado para una posible pela.

Del bosque salía un niño pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa marcada en su cara la razón de ello había logrado robarle su pipa a su papa y ahora el no probaría su tabaco, y si la quería de vuelta lo tenía que llevar de visita al mundo humano como el siempre había soñado, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya frente a él se encontraba un niño de la misma edad que el pero el niño tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y lo más raro tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas, lo que le daban un toque algo felino pero después de ver su sonrisa el toque felino desapareció para darle paso a un toque de un zorro, ya que los zorros eran maestros en las bromas y esto era lo que reflejaba el niño frente a él.

Naruto y Sirzechs se hicieron amigos de inmediato e inmediatamente trazaron planes para hacerles bromas a todos los ocupantes de la mansión Gremory, pero sus planes se vieron afectados porque Naruto empezó a sentir como más de 20 figuras se dirigían a la ubicación donde se encontraban y se despidió de su nuevo amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Los guardias al llegar a la ubicación del heredero Gremory se preguntaban cual era la razón para que este se encontrara sonriendo ya que en el claro no había nadie sola mente ellos, desconocido para ellos Naruto estaba debajo de unos arbustos observando a los demonios y noto como algunos de ellos se inclinaban frente a su amigo, inmediatamente supo que era alguien importante y de una familia respetable lo opuesto a él ya que el ni siquiera sabía quién eran sus padres.

Así Naruto al ver como los guardias se retiraban del lugar emprendió camino a la ciudad más cercana la cual era lilith y procedió a buscar un orfanato el cual encontró rápidamente y le explico su situación a la directora de dicho orfanato la cual acepto con gusto a Naruto ya que al tenerlo en su orfanato ganaría algunos beneficios de los que Naruto se encargaría, los cuales eran la caza de animales silvestres para que estos fueran utilizados para su consumo por los niños del orfanato y las pieles para la venta a los nobles así generando ingresos para que el orfanato pudiera seguir existiendo, no solo eso al parecer Naruto era muy hábil para crear arreglos de flores y un buen cocinero que muchos demonios de clase alta morirían por probar su comida, así se decidió que una vez a la semana los niños y encargados del orfanato venderían las comidas hechas por Naruto a parientes de ellos que trabajaran en casa de los nobles y hacerle propaganda para que se interesaran en la comida y la probara, todo esto por dejar que se quedara a dormir en el orfanato por los próximos dos años después Naruto se encargaría de buscar trabajo y vivir por su cuenta aunque aun ayudaría al orfanato en todo lo que pudiera desde fuera.

 **Seis años después**

En este tiempo Naruto conocía a cuatro de los herederos más influyentes de los clanes los cuales eran:

Sirchzer Gremory era un joven con una cara un poco femenina y con un largo cabello carmesí fue conocido como la destrucción carmesí del clan Gremory por su gran maestría con el manejo del poder de la destrucción que heredo de su madre y el enorme poder que heredo de su padre, pero Sirchzer no era un genio como todos creían el al igual que todos sus amigos entrenaba a espaldas de sus padres para volverse más fuertes y ser dignos sucesores de sus padres.

Serafall Sitri era una joven con un cabello azabache con algunos destellos azulados, con grandes ojos violetas y una pequeña nariz, era una joven con una belleza sin igual, ella al igual que Sirchzer entreno a espaldas de sus padres, ella era un genio en el manejo del manejo de magia de hielo, pero mala en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que entreno con Naruto y Sirchzer, que eran los que más capacitados estaban en estas áreas.

Ajukas Astaroth un joven alto para su edad y con un cabello verde un genio en el campo de batalla era capaz de crear más de cien planes diferentes en menos de un minuto con el número de bajas más reducidas posibles, pero al igual que Serafall era malo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y así se unió al entrenamiento de los tres anteriores.

Falbium Galysia las lobas al igual que Ajukas era un genio a la ahora de planear alguna estrategia contra los enemigos, pero el tenia una gran desventaja no había nada que lo motivara para seguir y convertirse en un gran líder claro esta esto fue hasta conocer a Sirchzer Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajukas Astaroth y Naruto los cuales hicieron que se tomara las cosas más enserio, se hicieron amigos de inmediato y la motivación que estos le dieron fue que si había una guerra y ellos no estaban preparados algunos de ellos morirían y ellos no querían perder a ningún amigo en el campo de batalla, entonces Falbium se imagino el peor escenario posible que los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos atacaran el inframundo, los demonios todavía se estaban recuperando de la gran guerra y si ellos atacaran seria seguro que acabarían con sus amigos y familias esa fue más que motivación suficiente paraqué este entrenara como loco con ellos.

Naruto al confiar en ellos les mostro su magia única los clones de sombras y explico su funcionamiento, los cuales eran copias de sí mismo y dividían su poder por partes iguales según el número de copias que el original hiciera, explico que todo lo que el clon aprendiera el original lo aprendía de igual forma y que esta era una forma de centrar sus clones en el aprendizaje de diversas magias mientras que el original entrenaba su cuerpo ya que los clones no servían para los ejercicios donde el original deseaba desarrollar masa muscular. También les enseño su técnica original el Rasengan y las tres variantes que conocían el Rasengan, el Rasenshuriken y el Jinton Rasengan.

Explico que el Rasengan consistía en impactar a su oponente en su estomago o cabeza, ya que si impactaba en el estomago generaba un gran daño interno y era casi imposible que sobrevivieran y si impactaba en la cabeza del enemigo digamos que este perdería la cabeza literalmente hablando, para poder hacerlo se necesitaban un clon y el original.

Explico que el Rasenshuriken consistía un una variante más fuerte del Rasengan y este contenía la magia de viento haciéndolo más mortal a la hora de impactar a su enemigo, pero tenía una desventaja el usuario se lastimaría de una forma casi irreparable ya que las células de sus brazos eran desgarradas por la magia de viento que actuaba como micro ajugas dañando su cuerpo muy seriamente y tardaría una semana en recuperarse por completo aun que este era su último movimiento de ser necesario y también explico que buscaba la forma de cómo lanzarlo a sus enemigos sin sufrir daño alguno en el proceso, para poder hacerlo se necesitaban dos clones y el original.

El Jinton Rasengan consistía en un Rasengan de una forma redonda al igual que la versión original, pero su color era como café o kaki, al no entender porque era diferente a su Rasengan, Naruto les dijo que esta versión contaba con sellos que el mismo creo y que consistían en inmovilizar a sus oponentes sin la necesidad de matarlos, para poder hacerlo se necesitaban dos clones y el original.

La próxima generación se hacía fuerte mucho más fuerte de lo que los demonios viejos pensaban y las familias de estos eran consientes ya que mandaban a demonios de su más alta confianza para supervisar sus entrenamientos y les dieran un reporte del progreso que lograban.

Los Gremory querían a Naruto como si fuera su hijo propio y aun que muchas veces insistieron en adoptar a Naruto este no quiso porque él no quería ser una molestia para ellos la verdadera razón es que Naruto dormía en la casa de la familia Sitri mas específicamente en la cama de Serafall la próxima líder del clan, esto no molestaba a los padres de Serafall ya que estaban agradecidos con Naruto por salvar a su hija años atrás y por ayudarla a entrenar.

Naruto utilizaba sus clones para hacer diferentes tareas que le generaban dinero, el ganaba alrededor de diez mil dólares por día los cuales nueve mil era destinados para el orfanato al cual el apoyaba y los otros mil eran para el ya que su obsesión con el ramen era muy alta ya que solía comer alrededor de quince cuencos de ramen y agradecía a quien fuera la persona que creó el manjar de los dioses y también agradecía que costara barato y podía comprar mucho más si no fuera porque tenía que entrenar.

 **Siete años después**

En este tiempo el poder de estos cuatro aumento considerablemente ya que se encontraban en la categoría de demonios de clase suprema y solo les faltaba un escalón para estar en la categoría de clase ultímate y dos paso para estar en la categoría de clase Maou. Sirchzer Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajukas Astaroth y Falbium Galysia las lobas se reunían en la casa de los Gremory para ir a su encuentro con Naruto para seguir su entrenamiento para volverse aun más poderosos para defender lo que más amaban.

En este tiempo Naruto era como la gallina de huevos de oro para algunos pilares ya que lo querían es sus familias para que pasara sus técnicas a sus familias, Naruto de buena forma dio dos rollos que explicaban cómo funcionaba su técnica clones de sombras como muestra de buen fe hacia los pilares que lo apoyaban, el segundo pergamino explicaba su forma de entrenamiento para aquellos demonios que no heredaban grandes reservas de magia y el cómo acondicionar sus cuerpos para que aun que no tuvieran poder mágico si poder destructivo en sus manos o mejor dicho en sus cuerpos.

Aunque Naruto no fue capaz de hacer el Rasengan y sus variantes son una sola mano y él no sabía porque pero había algo que le impedía llegar a la perfección de una de sus máximas técnicas.

 **Cuatro años después**

En estos últimos cuatro años Sirchzer Gremory, Ajukas Astaroth y Naruto alcanzaron el nivel de súper devils que solo el actual Lucifer tenia superando la categoría rey demonio.

Serafall Sitri,Falbium Galysia las lobas se encontraban en la categoría de demonios de clase ultímate pero a nada de la categoría de rey demonio.

Hoy en día era la reunión de jóvenes demonios en el inframundo para que estos compartieran sus sueños para el futuro.

 **Bien escribí algunas cosas más y me vi en la penosa necesidad de borrar la anterior historia para volver a subirla con otro nombre la historia y el nombre de la historia fue dado por Zafir09 y me ha estado apoyando en algunas cosas y por esa razón le doy las gracias por su apoyo y si alguien deben de dar el crédito de esto es al autor original de la historia y a Zafir09 por hacerme entrar en razón para no abandonar la historia bueno eso es todo gracias.**

 **Se despide Ryu No Arashi (dragón de la tormenta)**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Quien eres" Seres Hablando**

 **(Porque) Seres pensando o Hablando con algo sellado Dentro De Ellos**

 **[Que Paso] Seres Sellados Hablando**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 Desapariciones Y Nuevos Conocidos**

El inframundo, normalmente todos pensaríamos en un lugar donde las almas van para sufrir una eternidad de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento. Pero ese no era el caso, derecho el inframundo es muy parecido a la tierra, llueve, nieva, caen relámpagos y muchos otros fenómenos que son idénticos a la tierra. La única diferencia era que el cielo era morado y había rocas flotando por alguna razón. El inframundo como la tierra era habitado por un montón de criaturas, entre todos los más notables eran los devils (demonios?) seres parecidos a los humanos, la única diferencia eran que tenían alas como de murciélago, eran un poco más fuertes y tenían otros rasgos animales como ver en la oscuridad etc etc, además de que el uso de la magia era muchísimo más extendido en el inframundo que en el tierra, Los peores enemigos de los devils eran los Ángeles, seres de luz que blandían magia sagrada, la magia sagrada es increíblemente venenosa para los devils.

Los Ángeles tienes una debilidad fatal y esa era que pueden caer, cuando un ángel cae de la gracia este se convierte en un ángel caído. Un ángel caído sigue lo que lo hizo caer con una monstruosa obsesión, las razones por las que un ángel cae son muchas, disfrutan de los placeres de la carne, les gusta asesinar y torturar o simplemente porque quieren acumular más conocimiento, entre otras cosas. De esta manera tenemos tres facciones listas para la guerra y que además se odian la una a la otra con rabia. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que una gran guerra estallara entre las tres facciones, y así por así la gran guerra estallo, nadie sabe que facción fue la primera en empezar, no como si importara de todos modos. Los Ángeles eran legiones tras legiones, los Ángeles caídos oscurecían los cielos con sus números y los devils eran incontables. Los Ángeles tenían a dios y a cuatro seraphs (Serafines) como sus ases además de blandir magia sagrada y su fuego purificador, los Ángeles caídos con Azazel al frente y otros generales de doce alas, además de usar magia sagrada experimentan con nuevas tecnologías y finalmente los devils los cuatro señores originales blandían poderos y versátiles hechizos para acabar con sus enemigos.

La gran guerra duro mucho tiempo, ninguna facción podía asestar el golpe final a la otra, aunque lo sagrado era veneno para los devils ellos lo recompensaban usando muchas otras formas de magia, como el poder de la destrucción o usar los otros cuatro elementos e incluso combinarlos para crear algo completamente nuevo. Así como empezó, la gran guerra termino. Dios estaba muerto, los cuatro Maou originales también y Azazel tenía el corazón roto por ver a tantos de sus amigos muertos en el campo de batalla. Ambas facciones estaban agotadas de luchar, si la lucha seguía era inevitable la extinción. Así que se formo una tregua entre las facciones bíblicas. Pero los devils sólo habían saltando del sartén a las brasas de la peor forma, una guerra civil comenzó a librarse en el inframundo.

Las familias Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus querían Seguir con la guerra a pesar de de tan mal estado de la raza Devil, además de que esta facción conservativa creía que solo los 74 pilares eran dignos de gobernar el inframundo y todos los demás devils solo debían obedecer.

Lamentablemente de los 74 pilares solamente quedaban 34, las cosas ya no podían seguir iguales, si los devils que se oponían a la facción conservadora eran derrotados entonces toda la raza Devil se extinguiría, Simplemente no se podía perder.

Cuatro héroes se alzaron durante la guerra civil, Ajukas Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Galysia las lobas y Sirzechs Gremory, cada uno de ellos muy poderosos y con habilidades únicas, Ajukas era un genio en todo lo que hacía, Serafall podía congelar el inframundo entero, Falbium sabía exactamente lo que ibas a hacer y tenía varios planes para contrarrestarte cada uno mejor que el otro, Sirzechs era el usuario más poderoso de la destrucción que el inframundo allá visto jamás.

Pero el verdadero héroe era un joven Devil de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en forma de bigote en ambas mejillas, su nombre era Naruto.

Naruto no tenía ningún apellido de alguno de los 74 pilares, el era un simple huérfano Devil que había crecido en un orfanato, en las calles de mala muerte de lilith capital de los Devil, sin nada más que pura determinación Naruto se levanto para convertirse en la cabeza de lanza de la guerra civil.

Mucha gente lo llamaba genio por sus ortodoxas tácticas en combate, además de usuario de magia que el mismo había creado, las magias más famosas era el Rasengan una bola de pura energía que taladraba lo que sea, se dice que el Rasengan de Naruto tenía incontables formas cada una más letal que la otra. Otra magia era lo que el mismo llamaba clones de sombra, esta extraña magia le permitía crear copias sólidas de sí mismo, además que estos clones podían pensar y tomar acciones por sí mismos, ambas eran terroríficas, pero lo que de verdad hizo a Naruto ser temido y apreciado en todo el inframundo fue su extraña e indescifrable magia de sellos, Naruto mismo la llamaba Fuinn (sello), aunque magia de sellado no era rara pero si muy difícil de aprender y era llamada runas, Fuinn era otra cosa completamente separada del resto era una magia única de Naruto con posibilidades infinitas.

Esto hizo que el rubio se ganara muchos apodos, el héroe de mil batallas, el perdedor que siempre gana o el genio más idiota.

Pero el poder más terrorífico de Naruto no eran sus magias únicas o su genio en combate, no, Naruto era como el Sol, si así es Naruto era el sol, la gente lo seguía no por miedo o por respeto, no, simplemente había algo en el que te quería hacer estar junto a él, reírte junto a él, pelear junto a él e incluso seguirlo hasta la muerte.

Esto hizo que se conociera como el sol del inframundo algo nunca antes visto antes de la guerra civil de los demonios.

 **Hospital de la familia Sitri**

Serafall caminaba felizmente tarareando una canción en los pasillos del hospital privado del clan Sitri. Serafall era literalmente una belleza, aunque pequeña en estatura ella tenía un par enormes de pechos que rebotaban cada vez que daba un salto, lo que pasaba con frecuencia, además tenía la piel que parecía estar echa de la leche más fina y esta era solo la forma que normalmente tomaba, se dice que la verdadera forma de Serafall es una belleza fuera de este mundo.

Serafall llevaba puesto un traje de chica mágica, con su pelo arreglado en dos coletas, muchos se preguntaran por qué tan extraño traje, eso era porque Serafall acababa de salir de su nuevo show, llamando la chica mágica Será- tan, el programa ya era un éxito en todo el inframundo. A los lados de Serafall había dos figuras una femenina y otra masculina.

Lady y Lord Sitri se encontraban caminando junto con su hija. Lady Sitri tenía una belleza de una mujer seria, además de que llevaba un par de anteojos que la hacían lucir aun más seria, con cabello corto y color negro y un par de ojos color violeta Lady Sitri daba un aire de nobleza y seriedad, Lord Sitri era un hombre extremadamente flacucho y alto su piel era pálida y sus rasgos eran afilados, él era el genio médico de su clan, gracias a el, la familia Sitri tenía el mejor hospital en todo el inframundo.

"Serafall contrólate por favor, ahora eres una Maou que lleva consigo el apellido Leviathan, por favor actúa como tal" Lady Sitri regaño a su hija, ella a veces no podía creer que Serafall actuaba tan despreocupadamente cuando Todo el pilar Sitri era conocido por que sus miembros eran serios y muy inteligentes.

Serafall volteo a ver a su madre, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua usaba su dedo índice para bajar su la piel debajo de su ojo. "No quiero~"

Lady Sitri soltó un suspiro en frustración, no importa lo que intentará no podía corregir la actitud de Serafall.

Lord Sitri soltó una risa "jajaja, cálmate cariño es solo normal que Serafall esté más feliz que de costumbre, digo al final el ya despertó" Al decir el, ambas Sitri sabían lo que el patriarca del clan se refería, Serafall aplaudió con ambas manos rápidamente mientras que soltaba un gritito muy lindo.

Lady Sitri tenía una muy leve sonrisa al ver a Serafall. "Papa, mama, esta vez" ambos Sitri se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono semi serio de Serafall, Serafall era conocida por siempre estar jugando, no importaba la situación, algo tenía que ser extremadamente serio como para que Serafall hable con algo de seriedad. "Esta vez lo voy a hacer, voy a confesarle como me siento a Naru -tan!" Ambos Sitri abrieron sus ojos como si fueran platos, no era ningún secreto que Serafall solo tenía ojos para Naruto, bueno excepto para Naruto que era demasiado denso como para verlo.

Serafall había rechazado incontables hombres que le habían propuesto matrimonio e incluso había rechazado cosas simples como citas, Serafall no dejaba que ni siquiera la sacaran a bailar, a menos por supuesto que ese hombre fuera Naruto. Serafall y Naruto tenían una amistad muy especial, ambos se conocían desde que eran niños, Serafall podía decir con toda seguridad que Naruto había sido su primer verdadero amigo, esos sentimientos se fueron trasformando poco a poco hasta que Serafall cayó en completo amor por Naruto.

Normalmente ambos padres se opondrían a Serafall, Naruto era un Devil que no tenía un apellido además de que nadie sabía su origen, el era un huérfano que debería haber muerto como muchos otros devils de clase baja en algún campo de batalla. Pero Naruto no era un Devil normal, les había probado a todos cuanto podía valer un Devil sin algún apellido de los 74 pilares, las 34 familias habían invitado a Naruto a unirse a su familia de alguna forma u otra, le habían propuesto matrimonios, habían propuesto adoptarlo etc etc.

El pillar Vapula clamaba que Naruto era un Vapula dado sus rasgos ferales que el rubio tenía.

"Ya veo! Estoy seguro de que Naruto- kun aceptara tu sentimientos!" Lord Sitri puso su mano en el hombro de su hija asiéndole saber de que la apoyaba totalmente.

Lady Sitri estaba totalmente perdida en su imaginación en este punto, ahora mismo ella imaginaba a sus nietos, una pequeña niña de pelos negro ojos azules y un niño de pelo rubio de ojos violeta ambos con tres marcas en sus mejillas como su padre al que lo caracterizaban como lindo, leyéndoles antes de ir a dormir, jugar con ellos y complacer todos sus caprichos.

"Eso es bueno Serafall, ahora que acabo la guerra, quiero que tu y Naruto dediquen todo su tiempo en darme a mis nietos" Lady Sitri apretó su puño mientras que fuego salía por sus ojos.

"Mamá!" Serafall exclamó, Lord Sitri solo se dedicó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo de manera solemne, el patriarca Sitri también quería a sus nietos cuanto antes, el estaba seguro de que tendrían el genio de Serafall y serían impredecibles como Naruto. La guerra por fin había terminado, la vieja facción había sido expulsada del inframundo, la última batalla había sido particularmente viciosa, por supuesto Naruto siendo el idiota impulsivo que era ataco el viejo castillo de Leviathan el solo durante 3 días y 3 noches seguidas hasta que los refuerzos llegaron para ayudarlo en la batalla contra los antiguos reyes demonios y dando como resultado que el terminara en el hospital dejándolo en un coma por tres días seguidos.

Se decía que durante esta batalla Naruto convoco a 10,000 clones ya que se sabía que él podía crear 3,000 siendo este su límite en su mejor estado pero sobre paso su límite en dicha batalla creando 10,000 clones contra la vieja fracción, la razón de que Naruto se arriesgara a morir en batalla al crear tantos clones solo la sabían sus tres amigos Ajukas, Sirzechs y Falbium ya que Naruto quería asegurar que las pérdidas de su lado sean las más bajas posibles y así asegurando el futuro de los demonios.

Las enfermeras/sirvientas del clan Sitri por fin habían informado que el rubio había despertado. La familia Sitri fue la primera en ir al lugar, Sirzechs ya venía en camino, junto con Ajukas, Falbium y muchos otros, muchos de ellos venían a felicitar a Naruto y también para tal vez persuadirlo de como sus hijas/hermanas podrían ser un buen partido para él, además de todos los beneficios de pertenecer a su pilar.

La familia Sitri por fin llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio. Serafall tomo una bocanada de aire y procedió a abrir la puerta. "Naru- tan~! Tu Será- tan vino a ver " Serafall cerró la boca al no ver a su rubio por ningún lado. Los otros dos Sitri entraron a la habitación solo para no encontrar nada. Lo único que había era una cama con cobijas separadas como si alguien se hubiera levantado, una ventana abierta por donde entraba una ligera corriente de aire moviendo suavemente las cortinas. Serafall frunció el ceño irritada, por fin le iba a declarar sus intenciones a Naruto, después se casarían tendrían hijos esos hijos tendrían hijos y ellos dos vivirían felizmente hasta la muerte y más lejos, todo era perfecto. "Papa nos equivocamos de habitación?" Lord Sitri levanto ambas cejas.

"No, esta es la habitación de Naruto" Lord Sitri no podía equivocarse, el mismo lo puso aquí, además de que él personalmente lo atendió. "Tal vez " Lady Sitri no pudo terminar de hablar por que varias figuras entraron en la habitación. Entre todas se encontraban Sirzechs, Ajukas y Falbium.

"Mhmm? Donde esta Naruto ya lo dieron de alta?" Sirzechs pregunto con un una ceja ligeramente levantada, ansioso por poder hablar y soltar bromas con su mejor amigo.

"N o acabamos de llegar a la habitación, pero la encontramos vacía" ahora Serafall sentía un poco de miedo donde se podría a ver metido.

"Ma, ma, estoy seguro de que se levanto y ahora mismo está buscando donde comer Ramen" Falbium hablo dirigiéndose a la cama donde deposito todo su ser para intentar dormir. Todos soltaron una risita incluso Serafall, Naruto tenía una obsesión con esa comida. Cuando eran pequeños Serafall solía prepararle esa cosa casi todos los días.

"Oí, Fal- tan esa es la cama de Naruto levántate!" Serafall uso el pequeño báculo con una estrella para golpear a Falbium muchas veces en la cabeza, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por que al parecer Falbium ya se había quedado dormido. Todos volvieron a reír al ver la cómica imagen.

"Ajukas puedes localizarlo con las Devil pieces? Los viejos están esperando, preferiría lidiar con esto lo más rápido posible." Sirzechs había estado lidiando con el parlamento toda la mañana, todos ellos querían ver a Naruto, había incluso pláticas de que él se convertiría en el quinto Maou. Hace unos días Ajukas invento las Devil pieces una tecnología que le permitiría a los Devil reencarnar humanos en devils, justo lo que ahora mismo necesitaban, números.

"Si" Ajukas materializó una pequeña computadora, que luego procedió a abrir. Ajukas le había dado a sus amigos las primeras Devil pieces. Ahora mismo ellos eran reyes solo hacía falta que reunieran personas para su dignidad. Ajukas podía localizar a todos los que tuvieran una Devil Piece de rey usando esta computadora. Ajukas comenzó a teclear furiosamente el teclado, solo para luego fruncir el ceño. "Qué raro el no aparece por ningún lado."

"Como es eso posible que no dijiste que podías localizar a cualquiera que tuviera la pieza del rey?" Sirzechs pregunto.

"Y es cierto, la única manera es que uno esté fuera del inframundo y dos es que este muerto" Nadie tuvo tiempo de dar su opinión cuando de repente Falbium que parecía haber escuchado se paró de pronto.

"Tsk, esto no está bien lo más probable es que estemos lidiando con un secuestro o" Falbium trago saliva "asesinato." En ese momento el cuarto entro en caos organizado. Sirzechs inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes de cerrar lilith de inmediato, Ajukas comenzó a teclear todavía más furiosamente intentando encontrar a su amigo, Falbium comenzó a trabajar su mente con miles de escenarios para poder encontrar a su amigo. Mientras que Serafall había dejado la habitación en su verdadera forma, ella iba a encontrar a su hombre y a las personas que siquiera se atrevieran a tocarle un pelo los iba a hacer sufrir lo peor antes de que la dulce muerte los reclamara. Lamentablemente para Serafall, Naruto se había ido. El sol se había escondido del inframundo...para no volver a saber del.

Lo que ninguno de ellos pensaron fue que Naruto velaría por el bienestar de su raza de donde quiera que este estuviera.

 **300 años después.**

En cierta ciudad en una pequeña librería había un chico de pelo café. Este chico llamado Iseei Hyodou tenía un libro de color naranja en su mano. Icha Icha eran una serie de libros que todos los pervertidos debían leer al menos una vez, era catalogado como la mejor serie de libros porno de todos los tiempos. Iseei apenas podía contener su alegría por fin conocería a su héroe, Jiraya el sabio del los sapos, era el seudónimo del mejor escritor de porno en todo El mundo.

La fila por fin avanzo e Iseei por fin pudo ver a su héroe.

"Jiraya- sama! es un placer conocer a un dios como usted! Yo un mero mortal no soy digno!" Detrás de Iseei estaban sus mejores amigos que junto con Iseei eran conocidos como el trío de pervertidos de Kuoh "No somos dignos!" "No somos dignos!" Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo como una clase de mantra pervertido. La figura que estaba sentada se llevo su única mano detrás rascándose la nuca, además de que sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas esta figura era Naruto ya que al no contar con los mismos privilegios que un demonio de los 34 pilares él se vio obligado a trabajar después de dejar el inframundo para no ver a su Sera-tan casada con algún demonio de clase alta e integrante de los 34 pilares restantes ya que el sabia que nunca aceptarían la relación del y Serafall por ser un demonio sin ningún tipo de respaldo.

 **En los cielos**

En cierta habitación se podía escuchar una melodiosa y angelical voz.

"Hhmm~" "hmmh~" Su voz era simplemente un placer para los oídos, escucharla podía derretir cualquier corazón y arrullar a un bebe hasta dormirlo. La dueña de la voz era una mujer alta de unos muy enormes pechos, su cabello era de un color tan dorado que el oro parecía basura si se comparara a el pelo de esta mujer, tenía caderas bien definidas y también piernas que eran sencillamente hermosas, su piel era clara y sin ningún tipo de imperfección sus ojos eran de un color verde claro y llenos de inocencia. Llevaba un puesto un vestido blanco de una pieza que estaba conectado con collar dorado, además de un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Ella era Gabriel un Serafín y uno de los más fuertes luchadores del cielo. Gabriel se encontraba felizmente tejiendo un muñeco, esto lo había hecho ya cientos si no es que miles de veces, pero a ella no le importaba cuantas veces lo hacía, ella no se aburría, no se molestaba, solo había puro e innegable amor haciendo estos muñecos, cada vez que ella tejía Gabriel lo hacía con la misma hermosa sonrisa como cuando empezó a tejer su primer muñeco, a Gabriel le encantaba hacer muñecos, almohadas, sabanas, todo tipo de cosas que se podrían crear tejiendo, pero no le gustaba tejer cualquier cosa. Era algo que Gabriel amaba con todo su corazón. "Hihihihi~" por fin termino de tejer la última línea color negro en la mejilla de su última creación. Gabriel pasó uno de sus delicados dedos sobre una de las líneas negras que parecían bigotes en el muñeco, después Gabriel tomo el muñeco y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas soltando una muy linda risita mientras lo hacía.

Knock* knock*

Por unos muy breves momentos el angelical rostro de Gabriel se trasformo en uno de completa molestia e irritación, pero tal como apareció desapareció y su rostro regreso a su hermosa normalidad. "Siii~" Gabriel respondió a quien había perturbado la tranquilidad de su santuario.

"Gabriel- sama, Michael- sama quiere verla, Michael -sama dice que es urgente" una voz varonil respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

"Kay~ dile a Michael -Onii-sama que voy enseguida" Gabriel respondió jovial "muchas gracias por avisarme" Del otro lado de la puerta el joven ángel sonrío, Gabriel era el ángel más amable que había en Todo el cielo.

"Es mi placer Gabriel -sama" y se retiró a informar a Michael. Gabriel se levanto de la cama, soltando un muy ligero y casi imperceptible suspiro lleno de irritación, Gabriel puso su nuevo muñeco en su cama con Todo el cuidado del mundo, luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación, Gabriel se dirigió rápidamente hacia a la sala principal, ella quería terminar tan rápido como sea posible para poder regresar a la tranquilidad de su santuario, no sin antes poner una barrera en la puerta su habitación para evitar que alguien entrará, no que alguien intentará algo tan estúpido como tratar de entrar en la habitación de un Serafín, mucho menos en el cielo, nadie quería tomar un baño de fuego hasta quedar totalmente purificado.

Dirigiéndose hasta donde está su Onii-sama Gabriel podía sentir que varias miradas se posaban sobre ella, normalmente esto no le molestaría a la Serafín, desde que nació Gabriel podía sentir miradas llenas de lujuria de humanos, devils, Ángeles caídos y hasta de otros Ángeles, Gabriel estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que simplemente ya no le importaba, pero ya no mas, de repente y sin razón a Gabriel le comenzó a molestar esas miradas, incluso hubo una vez donde le pidió amablemente a una ángel que la dejara de ver con lujuria, Todo el cielo quedó completamente sorprendido, nadie creyó nunca que Gabriel le comenzarán a molestar esas miradas, la ángel cayó de la gracia poco tiempo después. Gabriel apretó sus dientes con irritación, parece que no entendían cuando se lo pidió amablemente, tal vez Gabriel debería insistir un poco más la próxima vez, Gabriel amaba a todo mundo el mundo pero todos deberían entender que su cuerpo solo podía ser visto de esa manera por él y nadie más. Si alguien más la miraba así ella se ensuciaría y el no querrá verla de nuevo. Gabriel puso todos esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su cabeza al llegar a las enormes puertas del salón principal, ella abrió las abrió con facilidad, en el fondo de la enorme y espaciosa habitación se encontraba Michael el líder de los Serafines y actual líder temporal del cielo. En el rostro de Gabriel apareció una sincera sonrisa, ella siempre se alegraba al ver a su oniisama, Michael regreso la sonrisa muy feliz de ver a su hermana. "Gabriel"

"Onii-sama" Los dos cayeron en un confortable silencio.

"Gabriel como a ido tu investigación sobre el extraño Devil que se enfrento contra nuestro hermano Metatron?" preguntaba Michael.

"Nada oniisama, así como aparece desaparece" Gabriel pudo ver como Michael se llevaba su mano y la pasaba por sus cabellera, claramente cansado.

"Creo que la única manera de que podamos encontrarlo seria que el mismo deje que lo encontremos" Michael suspiro. "Lo lamento mucho Michael-Onii-sama" Gabriel le ofreció a su hermano una pequeña reverencia, Michael no la pedía pero lo apreciaba. Por alguna razón Michael no pudo pero pensar que esas palabras tenían un doble significado.

"No no te preocupes, estoy seguro que estás dando lo mejor de ti" Michael respondió. "Pero este extraño Devil es un peligro para La Paz entre la facciones, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, podría tratarse de un miembro de la vieja facción Devil, tratando de empezar una guerra o incluso podría tratarse de Sirzechs con intenciones desconocidas" Michael no quería pensar mal de Sirzechs el Devil era una persona muy amable y jovial casi como un ángel, pero este Devil desconocido estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso.

Gabriel uso todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una risita, el, comenzar una guerra? O tener una agenda desconocida llena de engaños, asesinatos y conspiraciones? Jajaja era más fácil que Azazel dejara de ser un pervertido.

(Tonto oniisama, el es incluso más puro que tu o que cualquiera en este lugar) Gabriel sintió una muy extraña emoción hacia su Onii-sama, su Onii-sama estaba siendo muy molesto ahora mismo. Tal vez también debería de arrancarle algo a su Onii-sama como iba hacerlo a las próximas criaturas que intenten ensuciarla con sus miradas. 'Hihihi~'.

"Como sea, mantén un ojo sobre el ok?" decía Michael una vez más.

"Hai, Onii-sama" Gabriel desapareció en un círculo de teletrasportacion. Al ver a su hermanita desaparecer Michael dejo caer Todo su peso en la silla, desde que ella y Metatron encontraron a ese extraño Devil, su hermanita no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Ese extraño Devil que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Metatron, solamente Sirzechs o Ajukas podrían intentar algo así, pero no había sido ninguno de ellos dos. Michael se relajó puso todo tipo de pensamientos de trabajo hasta el fondo de su mente, volteo a un lado y luego al otro, al no ver a nadie Michael saco un pequeño libro naranja titulado Las aventuras del ninja Audaz. A Michael le encantaba este libro.

"Este mundo podría usar tu ayuda en el futuro Naruto" decía Michael a nadie en particular pero no tenía en cuenta que su deseo se volvería realidad.

Gabriel apareció de nuevo en su habitación. Su algún otro ángel echara un vistazo en la habitación de Gabriel, ella sabía que se metería en serios problemas. En cada pared había fotos y pósters del rubio favorito de Gabriel, era como si ella tomará mucho tiempo de su vida para acosar al rubio con extrañas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, en la cama de Gabriel había muñecos de varias formas y tamaños del rubio al igual que almohadas con fotos del rubio en ellas. Gabriel se acostó en la cama y abrazo una almohada de tamaño real del rubio recordando la primera vez que lo encontró.

 **Flashback Enfrentamiento Naruto y Metatron**

Gabriel estaba asustada, como una situación tan normal de un día tan normal pudo terminar tan mal. Todo empezó cuando el cielo decidió que Metatron el líder del cielo había trabajado suficiente y necesitaba un descanso, así que después de tanto patalear y llorar Metatron acepto tomarse unas vacaciones en el mundo humano.

Metatron bajo al mundo humano y Gabriel siendo un ángel y su hermana menor bajo junto con él para desearle un buen descanso. Jamás se imagino que habría otro ser en este desolado pasaje.

 **Un Devil.**

Un par de ojos azules la miraron a ella y a Metatron, mientras que cuatro ojos miraban de regreso al Devil frente a ellos. El rubio Devil pareció perder interés en Metatron y se concentraron solamente en ella. Gabriel tenía un poder bastante interesante, ella podía saber las intenciones de otros, ella podía literalmente leer el corazón de otros. Gabriel estaba anonadada, en shock, atónita, sorprendida y excitada.

Frente a ella está la criatura con el corazón más puro que ella había visto jamás, el rubio era tan parecido a ella y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. El era tan puro como ella, no había ni una mala intención hacia algo o alguien, ni siquiera Metatron era así, ella sabía que el corazón de Metatron le guardaba rencor a alguien.

En la mente de Gabriel solo había una pregunta, (Es esto a lo que la gente llama tu alma gemela?) Gabriel siempre escuchaba que había personas enamorándose, pero ella no le prestaba demasiada importancia, Gabriel amaba a todo el mundo sin discriminar, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar recibir nada de alguien, ni el amor que ella daba. Pero ahora mismo, en este preciso momento se sentía mágico para ella. El rubio siguió mirándola, pasando su mirada por todo su cuerpo, por primera vez en su vida Gabriel se sentía avergonzada y tenía un rubor en su rostro.

"Son más grandes que las de Tsunade- baa-chan" el rubio comento mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Gabriel no sabía quién era Tsunade- baa-chan o que es lo que Gabriel tenía más grande, pero le gustaba que las tuviera más grandes.

(Tal vez las pueda hacer mas grandes!?) Si las hacia mas grandes tal vez a el Devil frente a ella le agradaría mas. (Que felicidad! Hihihi~) solo había felicidad al escuchar que ella tenía algo más grande que Tsunade y que al rubio le gustaba eso. El rubio pareció que también podía leer las emociones de Gabriel y comenzó a reír y rascarse la nuca en señal de un poco de vergüenza por lo que dijo. Gabriel puso una mano sobre su boca intentando tapar la risita que amenaza con salir. El momento solo se volvió más mágico para ella cuando el rubio le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan pura, Gabriel sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas.

Pero. El momento terminó cuando al parecer la sonrisa tuvo un efecto muy negativo en Metatron. Metatron rugió con pura ira, formo una lanza de luz y se la arrojó al Devil rubio, la razón a Metatron le recordó a la única persona a la que nunca perdonaría a su hermano mayor Lucifer ya que si Lucifer no hubiera retado a su padre por el trono del cielo al igual que los demás serafines no lo hacían entonces su padre no hubiera muerto en la gran guerra entre las tres fracciones bíblicas.

La batalla dio inicio cuando Metatron se lanzo contra Naruto con una lanza de luz para poner fin a la vida de este, Naruto respondió sacando una Katana de uno de sus sellos y bloque el ataque de Metatron.

"Porque razón me atacas yo ni siquiera te conozco o te he dado razón para atacarme" decía Naruto mientras recubría su espada con elemento rayo para tratar de paralizar a Metatron y Naruto llamo a su ataque ahora que él y Metatron estaban frente a frente "descarga de mil pájaros" grito su ataque Naruto al estar cubierta con una delgada capa de electricidad, pero Metatron al tener más experiencia en batalla que Naruto, voló lejos del ataque que Naruto tenía previsto para terminar la batalla.

Metatron ataco a Naruto con magia de viento ya que el rayo era débil contra el viento "gran lanza de Bersake" gritaba Metatron mientras que lanzaba una lanza casi invisible para el ojo humano la cual estaba conformada por puro viento, el cual era el único ataque que Michael no podía realizar ya que la última vez que lo intento hacer termino en las puertas de la muerte por el gran poder destructivo que la lanza poseía.

Naruto al ver el ataque iba a esquivar el ataque pero no se dio cuenta de que Metatron utilizo magia de tierra y agua para convertir la tierra debajo de los pies de Naruto en un fangoso lodo el cual le impedía escapar del ataque, Naruto recibió de frente al ataque de Metatron creando una gran nube de polvo que cubría todo en un radio de 500 metros, al despejarse el polvo Metatron no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en el epicentro del ataque estaba Naruto con sus manos en forma de x en frente a su cara, las manos de Naruto se encontraban muy dañada ya que de ellas caían grandes cantidades de sangre.

Gabriel miraba la batalla y se preguntaba el porqué Metatron ataco un Devil sin que este hubiera hecho algo, ya que esto podría dar paso a una nueva guerra entre los ángeles y demonios.

Naruto al quitar las manos de enfrente de su cara decidió terminar esto o lo pasaría muy mal, creo tres colones uno de los clones se lanzo contra Metatron mientras que los otros dos y el original creaban un Rasengan destrucción de agua, el cual consistía en agregar magia de agua o el elemento agua al Rasengan para dejar fuera de combate a Metatron y entonces los tres Narutos se lanzaron de frente contra Metatron los clones lo distraerían mientras que el original lo atacaría cuando el ángel estuviera descuidado y así poner fin a la lucha, una vez mas Metatron esquivo por poco el ataque de Naruto el cual impacto contra el suelo creando un cráter de por lo menos 50 metros de ancho y unos 70 de profundidad la razón de esto Naruto se había contenido para no matar o dañar permanentemente a Metatron el cual solo rugió en ira mas al ver el daño del ataque ocasionado por el Devil rubio frente a él.

Después de dos largas horas de combate y grandes extensiones tierra siendo destruidas, se tendrían que rediseñar los mapas de la zona ya que cada choque de estos dos grandes titanes erradicaba todo a su paso.

En un punto Metatron tuvo suficiente y se preparó para desaparecer al Devil rubio junto con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino y creó un gran meteorito con todo su poder para borrar a Naruto de la faz de la tierra, lamentablemente Gabriel estaba en el camino del masivo ataque de Metatron. Gabriel jamás había visto a su hermano con tanta ira, el intento asesino desborda como si fuera un Tsunami.

(Qué asco) era lo único que Gabriel podía pensar de su hermano, porque su hermano quería matar a un ser que no tenía ninguna emoción negativa. Gabriel solo se quedo ahí preguntándose si moriría en la ira de su querido hermano.

Por supuesto ningún momento mágico estaba completo sin el héroe de corazón puro apareciendo frente a ti envuelto en llamas doradas con extraños tattos color negro en todo su cuerpo, solo para después materializar un avatar gigante de un zorro de nueve colas. El zorro rugió al igual que Metatron, levantando los brazos a para detener el asteroide de magia sagrada, las llamas doradas envolvieron el ataque de Metatron y luego todo se puso blanco.

Dentro del zorro Gabriel se sentía tan en paz, por alguna razón sentía que todo su estrés la dejaba y poco a poco sanaba lo que había que sanar en ella, todo Era tan cálido, ella sentía que se podría quedar ahí para siempre, ahora si tan solo el Devil rubio la pudiera abrazar entonces todo de verdad sería perfecto. Estaba rodeada de llamas sin recibir ninguna quemadura. Gabriel estaba dentro del sol y no quería que nunca se fuera.

Era intoxicante.

Gabriel escucho una masiva explosión y luego todo Se tornó blanco. Poco a poco la conciencia de Gabriel regresaba, abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron ojos color azul que no mostraban otra cosa más que preocupación por ella y sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido a comparación de las veces anteriores que estuvo cercas de un hombre.

Pero dejando eso de lado Gabriel lo miro y tuvo que llevarse su mano a la boca y ahogo un grito cuando vio el estado del rubio. Sus ropas estaban casi destruidas, había sangre por todas ellas, el rubio parecía haber estado escupiendo sangre recientemente y lo más horrible es que le hacía falta su brazo izquierdo, aún seguían cayendo gotas de sangre donde solía haber un perfecto y sano brazo. Sus ojos que habían estado llenos de vida ahora estaban azules y cansados.

"Estas bien" Gabriel estaba usando toda su voluntad para no llorar en ese momento al ver el estado del rubio. El rubio pareció notar que su preocupación por el era genuina.

"No te preocupes estoy bien" el rubio se rasco su nunca de manera avergonzada. Gabriel noto que detrás del Metatron estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Otra vez el rubio noto esto.

"No te preocupes por el solamente se acabo todas sus reservas de magia en ese último ataque." El rubio se levanto con esfuerzo. "Escucha no sé lo que paso pero le podrías decir que realmente siento lo que sea que le haya hecho para molestarlo?" Gabriel solamente pudo asentir tontamente, sintiendo que el rubio iba a dejar el lugar Gabriel se apresuró.

"Cómo te llamas!?" pregunto ella esperando saber el nombre de dicho Devil.

"Mm? Naruto" y Naruto desapareció en un puff.

 **Presente**

Desde entonces Gabriel a estado vigilando a Naruto con una obsesión digna de los mejores pervertidos. Gabriel no sabía todas estas extrañas emociones que Naruto la hacía sentir, pero ella estaba genuinamente feliz y quería sentir más. Para ella el cielo estaba poco a poco perdiendo todos sus colores, Gabriel se sentía feliz junto a él, quería hacer cosas con él, leer los mangas que a él le gusta leer, ver anime con él y jugar al Nintendo con él.

"Hijijiji ya casi viene esa fecha~" 10 de octubre se acercaba. "Tal vez debería de prepararle mi súper asombro angelical Ramen de regalo~" Gabriel sabia cual era su comida favorita así que cada año le dejaba un tazón caliente de Ramen en su puerta, Gabriel dejaba el Ramen tocaba la puerta y luego corría. Ella sabía que a él le gustaba mucho su súper asombroso angelical Ramen. Tal vez esta vez debería de darle otra cosa. A Gabriel pronto la reclamó la tierras de los sueños, ella soñaba con ella y su rubio favorito sentados en un árbol abrazados.

 **Flashback**

 **Cuando los demonios se enteraron de la aparición de Naruto y combate contra Metatron**

Sirzechs suspiro, cuantas veces había ya hecho esta acción en el transcurso de toda la mañana. La discusión como siempre se centraba en devils re encarnados por las Devil pieces que Ajukas invento. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la discusión se centra en si esos devils reencarnados debían tener los mismos derechos que un Devil puro. Por supuesto muchos estaban en favor en que si deberían tener los mismos derechos, esos devils re encarnados les estaban haciendo un favor a ellos al darle un aumento en los números al inframundo. Por otro lado muchos otros se oponían diciendo que ellos deberían ser considerados solamente sirvientes no mejor que esclavos y que si fueran a darle los mismos derechos entonces la esencia de la raza Devil desaparecía.

De verdad parecía que no había solución, lamentablemente aun que los Maou tenían gran poder, la forma de gobierno actual era una democracia. Si esto seguía así entonces el inframundo entraría en estado de caos y tal vez hasta una guerra civil, Sirzechs ya tenía suficiente con la vieja facción que parecía estar amasando fuerzas para volver a tomar el inframundo. Sirzechs dejo que su mente se fuera a otro lado mientras los demás discutían, ocasionalmente se podían escuchar gritos acalorados y todo tipo de palabras coloridas en el fondo. Naruto. El nombre repentinamente apareció en la cabeza de Sirzechs formando una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirzechs.

(En que hoyo te metiste zorro) Después de la desaparición de Naruto, Falbium había concluido de que no había manera de que pudiera haberse tratado de un secuestro, simplemente porque nadie había pedido nada por él, para que secuestrar a alguien tan importante como Naruto para no pedir nada?, además de que Naruto tenía mil y un maneras de escapar.

Asesinato era más creíble pero fue descartado rápidamente por Falbium argumentando de que simplemente no había manera de matar a un Devil de clase Maou sin que todo el inframundo se enterara, incluso si un asesino fuera lo suficientemente rápido para cortarle ambas manos y piernas a un a un Devil de clase ultímate este encontraría la manera de matarte a mordidas, un Devil clase Maou no necesitaba los dientes para hacer mismo.

En conclusión, Naruto se había ido por voluntad propia. Sirzechs se dio la vuelta para observar a sus mejores amigos, Serafall, Ajukas y Falbium. Ajukas se había metido mas y mas en su laboratorio después de que el rubio se fue, Ajukas siempre le había gustado su soledad, eran él y Naruto quien lo sacaban ocasionalmente para que se los tres pudieran divertirse. Falbium se había puesto más perezoso a lo largo de los años, su mente era igual de afilada como siempre, aunque Sirzechs era una persona que al igual que Naruto tenía la misma aura que hacia querer a la gente seguirlo, el simplemente no era suficiente para hacer a Falbium menos perezoso, se necesitaba a Naruto, Serafall y a él para que Falbium no le diera pereza hacer algo.

Serafall había puesto todo su tiempo en su show, ella de alguna manera se había vuelto más infantil, si su familia o amigos no estaban en peligro a Serafall simplemente no le interesaba ningún asunto. Ella había sido la más afectada por la desaparición de Naruto, en algún punto ella iba a renunciar al nombre de Leviathan y salir en busca de Naruto al mundo humano. Todos inmediatamente se lo negaron, por supuesto a Serafall no le importaba si se lo negaban o no, hasta que Serafall vio a madre, Sirzechs jamás había visto a Lady Sitri llorar rogándole a su hija que se quedara.

El mundo humano estaba lleno de peligros, en el mundo humano se reunían toda clase de seres, no sabias lo que te podías encontrar allí, dragones de poderes infinitos, dioses, otros seres desconocidos que podían rivalizar el poder de un Maou o ser mucho más fuertes, incluso los humanos eran peligrosos, Sirzechs no estaba seguro si podía recibir una bomba atómica en la cara y sobrevivir para contar la historia, no que a los humanos les importara desperdiciar una, ellos tenían cientos de esas cosas como para asesinar a dios.

Sirzechs extrañaba a su compañero de bromas, Naruto y él cuando eran niños iban por ahí corriendo haciéndole bromas a todos en el inframundo, Sirzechs aun recuerda cuando pintaron el monumento a Asmodeus de colores naranja y rojo o cuando entraron en los cuarteles generales del ejército cambiando los trajes de combate por otros de tela muy pegadas al cuerpo de color verde. Cuando Naruto y Sirzechs terminaron se fueron gritando que el único camuflaje que el ejército necesitaba era el de la juventud. Lord Gremory había estado llorando toda la semana, todos los documentos que tuvo que firmar y todas las disculpas que tuvo que dar fue demasiado para él. Sirzechs no pudo más y soltó una risita, Falbium volteo levantando una ceja.

"Que pasa Sirzechs? Ya te estás volviendo loco?" pregunto Ajukas algo extrañado.

"No, solo recordaba la bromas que solíamos poner yo y Naruto." Esto llamo la atención de los otros dos Maou.

"Ah, y que lo digas" Falbium se paso su mano sobre su calva. Esta acción trajo risas a Sirzechs, Ajukas y Serafall. Naruto y Sirzechs quedaron de pintarle el pelo a Falbium por varios días, a veces Falbium despertaba con su pelo color verde, otras de color rojo, anaranjado, rosa, púrpura, finalmente Falbium tuvo suficiente y decidió raparse completamente con una navaja. Serafall estaba a punto de comentar otra broma en la que ella había participado cuando de repente las puertas de abrieron de par en par y ruidosamente, interrumpiendo a los que estaban teniendo un particularmente vicioso debate. No falta decirlo que mucho no estaban felices de ser interrumpidos.

El pobre guardia/mensajero estaba sudando balas y trabaja para controlar su respiración.

"Cual él es el significado de esto?" Lord Bael "preguntó/demandó" soltando instinto asesino. Antes de que el pobre mensajero se orinara encima, Sirzechs interrumpió.

"Cálmese Lord Bael, estoy seguro de que debe ser algo muy importante, como para interrumpirnos en este tan importante debate" decía Sirzechs, pero mentalmente agradecía la intromisión del mensajero Devil (gracias a los Maou!) Sirzechs se alegro de que por fin algo interesante podía pasar. El mensajero se calmo lo suficiente como para hablar.

"Sirzechs Lucifer- sama!" Sirzechs levanto una ceja, parecía que sería algo muy importante. "Se a avistado a"

(Avistado a quien?) Fue la pregunta que todos en la enorme sala se hicieron, eso podría ser un problema dependiendo de quien se había avistado, tal vez un dragón? O el líder de la vieja facción? Algún ejército que se dirigía al inframundo?

"Naruto -sama!" El mensajero dejo caer la bomba. Incluso varios años después de su desaparición seguía siendo una prioridad encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso a su hogar aunque se tuviera que usar la fuerza, Naruto y Mephisto Pheles tenían una suma exorbitante de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera dar solo un poco de información sobre sus paraderos.

Los dos devils siempre estaban hasta arriba en los carteles de se busca vivo por supuesto y con muchos ceros en la suma de dinero que se le daría a cualquiera que les pudiera encontrar. Los pilares por su parte ofrecían dinero completamente por separado a cualquiera que les pudiera dar información, todos los clanes querían que Naruto adoptara el apellido de su pilar para que así Naruto pasara sus técnicas y magias a la siguiente generación del pilar al que perteneciera.

Los ancianos lo querían de regreso para que el inframundo tuviera otro aumento de poder y otra cara que dar a las demás facciones.

"Que!?"

"Donde esta!?"

"Porque no está aquí!?"

"Si ya lo encontraron entonces tráiganlo ahora mismo!"

Se podían oír muchas voces gritando al mismo tiempo.

 **"SILENCIO"** todos se callaron al ver una fracción de la verdadera forma Sirzechs.

"Como saben que era Naruto?" Sirzechs pregunto calmada mente al mensajero. El mensajero trago saliva, casi se arruina un buen pantalón al ver a Sirzechs.

" los reportes dicen que se ha visto al avatar de combate de Naruto- sama, un zorro de nueve colas!" Todo el salón entro en un silencio, quien sería lo suficientemente estúpido y lo suficiente estúpidamente fuerte para pelear contra Naruto y hacerlo usar su verdadera forma ya solo habían visto esta forma cuando se enfrento personalmente contra los antiguos reyes demonios para poner fin a la guerra.

"Se sabe contra quien luchó?" Sirzechs hablaba tranquilamente pero en su mente había un tumulto.

"Si lucho contra Metatron en una isla desierta del Mediterráneo" el mensajero susurró el nombre y el lugar del enfrentamiento, pero todos los presentes lo pudieron escuchar perfectamente. Otro silencio espectral cayó, algunos cerraron los ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero todas las personas presentes comenzaron a sudar.

"Hoo, a si que el cielo por fin mostró sus verdaderos colores eh" Lady Gremory Venelana amaba a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando escucho de la desaparición de Naruto muchos pudieron ver como la antigua guerrera que había peleado en la gran guerra regresaba y se presento voluntaria para salir a buscarlo. Ella no iba a dejar que ningún pajarraco alado lastimara a un miembro de su familia.

"Eso parece cariño" Lord Gremory era igual en Naruto no veía otra cosa más que un hijo, a veces él deseaba que Naruto y Sirzechs hubieran nacido con el sexo contrario al otro para que así se pudieran casar y oficialmente ser una familia, tal vez si tan solo tuviera una hija en el futuro..

"Deberíamos de empezar a amasar nuestras fuerzas" Lady Sitri hablo, ella no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a sus nietos no nacidos, asesinaría a cualquiera que los intentará siquiera ver feo.

"Así es, deberíamos poner en alerta máxima todo el inframundo, aumentar la vigilancia" Lord Sitri comentó

"Falbium! deberías de empezar a movilizar el ejército completo" Lord Galysia las lobas le comento a su hijo.

"Así es deberíamos de reunir el consejo de guerra y preparamos para una guerra total no solo contra el cielo pero contra los Ángeles caídos también." Lady Astaroth comentó ganándose varias miradas de aprobación.

"Así es! El clan Valpula no dejara que el cielo lastime a uno de sus miembros!" Un anciano del clan Valpula grito.

"He, Valpula? Naruto es un Bael y su inmenso poder lo de muestra por si solo!" Otro anciano grito.

"Para nada! Has visto que tan rápido sanan sus heridas! Es obvio que tiene sangre Phoenix!" Otro anciano pero ahora Phoenix grito.

"El clan Dantaleon tiene muchos documentos en su poder que demuestran a Naruto Dantaleon como miembro de nuestro pilar!" Otro anciano grito.

"Viejos ilusos Naruto no es miembro de ningún clan, es obvio que es el hijo de ese hombre, Mephisto Pheles!" Una voz se escucho pero nadie reconoció quien era. Todos comenzaron a comentar el mejor curso de acción que deberían tomar en lo que parecía el inicio de la segunda gran guerra.

Desconocido para ellos el cielo en este momento hablaba de lo mismo. Pero afortunadamente en ambos lados avía voces de la razón.

 **"BASTA!"** Falbium grito silenciando a todos. "No sabemos cuál fue la razón por la que Naruto y Metatron lucharon, cálmense!"

"Exactamente" comentó Ajukas "Metatron es un ángel que no arriesgaría iniciar una guerra que sabe que no ganaría o lo único que obtendría seria una victoria parcial contra uno de nosotros" las voces de los dos Maou tranquilizaron un poco a todos.

"Se sabe dónde está Naruto?" Sirzechs hablo por primera vez.

"No Lord Lucifer! Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la escena pero había un poco de sangre y!"

 **"Y que responde rápidamente o te mato"** pregunto un muy molesto Falbium algo muy raro en el ya que casi nada lograba irritarlo.

"Si, se encontró algo que parecía ser parte de la ropa de Naruto-sama cuando residía aquí en el inframundo ya se mando analizar a los centros de investigación de Ajukas-sama para estar 100% seguros de que se trata de Naruto-sama" terminaba de contestar el pobre mensajero temiendo por su vida.

"Ya veo..." Sirzechs suspiro. "Envíen algunos equipos de búsqueda! Relájense si Naruto estuviera muy malherido hubiera regresado al inframundo inmediatamente" Naruto no era de las personas que dejaba a el orgullo cegarlos, si el necesitaba algo él te pediría ayuda sin dudarlo. Lord y Lady Sitri enviaron miradas discretas hacia su hija. Serafall tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella tenía un caos en su mente, quería salir a buscarlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta sacarle la vida, luego lo golpearía y regañaría por haberla dejado sola. Pero no podía. Lo único que Serafall sabía era que hoy dormiría en la confortable cama de sus padres mientras que los dos le susurraban cosas tranquilizadoras.

 **Fin flashback**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Naruto se encontraba meditando ya que reciente mente se había enfrentado a Susanoo por el segundo lugar en la lista de los mejores espadachines del mundo humano y sobre natural, Naruto logro ganar a un alto precio su espada Nadeshiko fue rota en dicho enfrentamiento y necesitaba conseguir otra, al estar en el puesto número dos entre los mejores espadachines se le dio la información de a quien le pertenecía el primer puesto el espadachín más poderoso del mundo era un humano con el nombre de Roronoa Zoro el cual utilizaba un estilo de espada algo loco para Naruto ya que se llamaba Santoryu o estilo de tres espadas, entonces Naruto decidió investigar más acerca de Zoro y descubrió que este le gano al antiguo espadachín más poderoso del mundo el cual era llamado ojos de halcón, del cual se decía que era un maestro y todas y cada técnica de espada que su contrincante usara eran destrozadas por este ya ningún detalle pasaba desapercibido por sus ojos y descubrió que solo ojos de halcón y Zoro eran los únicos humanos que utilizaban una energía llamada Nen la cual permitía hacer sus espadas más resistentes y con un mayor filo no solo eso el Nen permitía al usuario superar con creces a un demonio de clase suprema y dioses pero el precio era muy alto, el precio a pagar por el uno de Nen era acortar la vida del usuario y destruir sus órganos internos poco a poco como si fuera una toxina encargada de destruir a la persona. Así tiempo después de ganar contra Susanoo decidió ver si los rumores de los vampiros era cierto y ver si podía encontrar una manera de usar Nen al igual que Zoro y ojos de halcón claro está que sin su desventaja. En Transilvania 3 días después de la batalla contra Metatron

"Ya lo encontraron?" En un trono en forma de rosas con espinas color rojo sangre, unos terribles ojos color rojo se podían ver detrás de la densa oscuridad que había en el trono. Una sirvienta con una traje de sirvienta francesa, de pelo color café corto, comenzó a sudar frío mientras se ponía en una rodilla mostrando una completa sumisión a la figura sentada en el trono.

"Mil disculpas mi Lady, pero no lo hemos podido localizar, lo último que escuchamos es que luchó contra el líder del cielo, quedo gravemente herido y desapareció " La figura del trono apareció frente a la Maid en un instante, sus ojos color rojo brillaban llenos de furia, venganza y miedo..?

"Entonces no se están esforzando lo suficientemente! No me importa si Vladi mismo tiene que ir a buscarlo!" La Maid se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo no sin antes dar una profunda reverencia a su maestra. "Espera" La Maid se quedó paralizada pensando lo peor y se preparó para morir, su maestra era alguien fácilmente irritable que no dudaría en matar a alguien solo por hacerla enojar un poco. "Cr -crees que él me odie" La Maid parpadeo varias veces, jamás en su larga vida ella había escuchado a su maestra tartamudear con inseguridad, el pequeño ser frente a ella era uno de los seres más poderosos y viejos del mundo, hija del primer vampiro Dracula, ella era llamada el segundo verdadero vampiro.

 **Elmenhilde Karstein Dracula.**

Elmenhilde parecía una muñeca, una piel pálida como la luz de la luna, de cabellos rubios casi pálidos también, de ojos color rojo intenso, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con unos pantalones cortos color blanco, medias que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos y unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta la muñeca de sus brazos. Una muñeca era lo que todos pensarían al verla, pero ella podría arrancarle el corazón tan rápido que su cuerpo ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que ya estaba muerto.

"N- no creo que esa persona podría odiar a absolutamente nadie, creo que simplemente algo mas capto su interés y simplemente si fue por ahí" la Maid comentó, la Maid no sabía si su próximo comentario iba a ser su último o no pero no podía pasar la oportunidad "es que la maestra lo extraña tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en el, que incluso se aferra a un muñeco de un zorro cuando va a dormir?" Elmenhilde abrió sus dos ojos como platos, sus mejillas ganaron un intenso color rojo.

"Q -que c -claro que no! Simplemente su sangre sabe demasiado buena." La Maid puso su mano en sus labios y soltó unas risitas, Elmenhilde se puso todavía más roja. "Ese tonto no es más que una bolsa de sangre! Si eso es! So-solamente una bolsa de sangre! Hmhp!" decía la vampiresa (Tsundere) fue lo único pudo pensar mientras veía a su maestra cerrar los ojos y movía furiosamente su cabeza de arriba abajo.

"Por su puesto mi Lady lo encontraremos" Una vez que la Maid salió de la sala Elmenhilde se relajó completamente, saco un pequeño peluche de zorro y lo abrazo. La verdad es que Elmenhilde estaba muy preocupada por saber qué es lo que le había pasado a el rubio, uno no se mete con Metatron y sale ileso, si alguna vez veía al líder de los Ángeles, Elmenhilde le diría toda clase de vocabulario sucio que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, para des pues proceder a arrancarle las alas y dárselo a los demás vampiros para que lo dejaran seco, luego dejaría a los ghouls comerse su carne y luego ella los quemaría, solo eso era un castigo adecuado por meterse con su hombre. (Naruto donde estas idiota) una vez que lo encontraran Elmenhilde procedería a encadenar al rubio en su habitación y jamás lo volvería a dejar salir. Los ojos de Elmenhilde brillaron peligrosamente nadie absolutamente nadie le quitaría a la persona que hizo que su vida sin color brillara de nuevo con colores, la persona que hizo su eterna vida en la oscuridad brillara de nuevo con el sol, esa persona que le saco risitas como cuando su papa estaba vivo y junto a ella. Nadie le arrebataría el sol, si el sol se escondía de nuevo Elmenhilde lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

 **19 años después de la batalla contra Metatron**

Se encontraba una figura, La figura era grande llevaba puesta un pantalón color negro y una sandalias duras del mismo color, llevaba una camisa tipo kimono de color naranja con franjas dos franjas horizontales color negro, también llevaba un sombrero playero de franjas verticales de colores naranja y negro con una gabardina negra con unos pequeños sellos en ella. Naruto se encontraba caminando en un parque comiéndose un helado de sabor a queso. (Me pregunto si alguien podría inventar un helado de sabor a Ramen) era algo que debería de postear en el grupo de amantes de Ramen que formaba parte por internet, tal vez alguien podría inventarlo. Naruto siguió caminando ya era de noche, hasta que se topó con una barrera, Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de romperla simplemente siguió caminando y cuando su cuerpo la toco esta se rompió y el siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando la cruzo se encontró con algo bastante extraño, Iseei su fan que había conocido en una firma de autógrafos se encontraba en el suelo con una lanza de luz en medio de su estómago. Naruto levanto la ceja y luego miro al agresor que había atacado a Iseei.

"Raynare- chan?" Los ojos de Raynare se abrieron con terror al ver al rubio, para después volar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la luna. Naruto levanto una ceja, para luego acercarse hacia Issei, Issei tenía ya sus ojos me dio muertos.

Naruto saco la pieza de Reyna de sus Devil pieces, la verdad es que a él nunca le intereso esto que Ajukas había inventado pero bueno. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la pieza en Issei cuando un círculo mágico del clan Gremory apareció.

Naruto rápidamente desapareció en un poof y re apareció a unos metros de ahí, solo para ver a un Sirzechs pero este Sirzechs tenía facciones más femeninas además de un enorme busto y caderas. La Sirzechs femenina procedió a reencarnar a Issei diciendo algún tipo de encantamiento que Naruto había escuchado en el programa de tv de Serafall. A Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca al escuchar el mantra.

"Oh bueno, pero quien es ella? Tal vez le pregunte a Ero -jiji la próxima vez que lo vea, porque habrá ordenado a Raynare matar a Issei?" Dijo Naruto.

Koneko estaba viendo al extraño Devil todo este tiempo, el cuerpo entero de Koneko comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente al ver al Devil de clase Maou aparecer de la nada, Koneko por fin comenzó a respirar de nuevo frenéticamente ella no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo se había querido matar así mismo solo de estar cerca de él. Naruto por su puesto sabia que ella estaba ahí simplemente no le importo...estaba a punto de moverse hasta que vio que la pequeña niña del grupo se acerco a Sirzechs femenina y esta miro directamente a donde estaba el y una vez que rias sintió un poco del poder de Naruto lo ataco con el poder de la destrucción mientas que sus siervos preparaba un circulo de teletrasporte para escapar del lugar después de todo ella no era idiota, sabía que no podía ganar contra este demonio de clase Maou, al terminar de reunir el poder de la destrucción lo lanzo contra Naruto el cual se descuido porque una pequeña ardilla estaba justo a su lado comiendo una avellana de una forma muy cómica en palabras de Naruto, al momento del impacto Rias y su sequito escapo del lugar para salvar sus vidas.

Naruto sequito parte de su traje el cual estaba ardiendo por el poder de la destrucción donde impacto el poder de Rias.

Al terminar de apagar el fuego en su ropa procedió a teletrasportarse de ubicación a un pequeño departamento para dormir temprano ya que mañana ira a hablar con Azazel para saber la razón del porque ordeno matar a Ise.

 **Con los demonios antes de encontrarse con Naruto por primera vez**

Rias Gremory una mujer una hermosa joven que no debería tener el cuerpo que tiene a su edad desapareció en un círculo mágico con el símbolo de su pilar. Al llegar a su destino lo primero que noto era lo denso y opresivo que se sentía el aire, Rias no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué tan extraño fenómeno por que un joven medio muerto con una lanza de luz que atravesaba su cuerpo la miraba intensamente. 'Issei..' el líder de trió de pervertidos de la escuela a la que Rias asistía ya hacia ahí medio muerto Rias sabía que Issei era especial o más bien que tenía un Sacred gear, bendiciones que habían sido otorgadas por el dios bíblico a la raza humana.

Rias estaba esperando la mejor oportunidad para revelarle a Issei sobre lo sobrenatural y pedirle que se uniera a su dignidad, pero Rias no tenía contemplado que otra facción se interesada en el también y se acercaran primero.

Rias no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, si le revelara a Issei que ella era una Devil y que le gustaría que él se uniera a su dignidad, lo más probable es que Issei corriera directo hacia a Yuuma... No Raynare guardiana de las puertas del cielo, un ángel caído, lo único que haría hecho esa acción era que mataran a Issei inmediatamente o Raynare lo hubiera tenido completamente bajo control. Así que Rias espero rezándoles a todos los Maous que los Ángeles caídos lo quisieran muerto para que ella lo pudiera traer a la vida como un Devil.

Por supuesto Akeno su reina se había presentado voluntaria para... Discutir con Raynare el por qué ella debería dejar en paz a Issei y tal vez solo tal vez hacer que el corazón de Raynare dejara de latir con un rayo bien puesto en el pecho.. Akeno odiaba a los Ángeles caídos con rabia y por alguna razón le gustaban los devils, cuando Rias le ofreció convertiste en un Devil como su reina Akeno no lo dudo ni un segundo y acepto, Rias estaba completamente sorprendida de que aceptara de inmediato, cuando Rias le pregunto el por qué, las mejillas de Akeno se tornaron un poquito rosas y no contesto nada. Bueno, Rias no era nadie para ir por ahí preguntando por el pasado de las personas.

Rias tomo cuatro piezas de peón y la puso sobre Issei, pero no paso nada, entonces Rias tomo otras tres piezas de peón, pero nada tampoco. Ahora esto era interesante y muy peligroso al mismo tiempo, si Rias usaba todas su piezas de peón en Issei y Issei terminaba teniendo un Sacred gear débil entonteces Rias habría perdido todos sus peones y ganado básicamente nada... Eso no era un buen negocio. Por otro lado si Issei tenía digamos un Longinus un Sacred gear capaz de asesinar a dios, entonces Rias habría ganado su más poderosa y valiosa pieza incluso más que ella. (Bueno que es la vida si no un montón de apuestas) Rias tomo todos sus ocho peones y los puso en Issei, estos comenzaron a brillar rojo y flotaron sobre Issei mientras se introducían. Rias miro a un lado luego hacia otro, al notar que no había nadie una sonrisita adorno su hermoso rostro.

"Yo Rias Gremory en el nombre del pilar Gremory te comando a ti Issei Hyodou vivir para mí!" Rias creyó imaginar ver en las piezas unas gotas de sudor, pero eso era imposible. (Kyaaahhnn! Por fin lo dije!) Mientras que uno de los sueños de Rias se había cumplido, las piezas de peón habían terminado de meterse dentro de Issei, Issei tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego comenzó a respirar con normalidad, Rias sintió el aura demoniaca que emanaba de Issei, afortunadamente, todo había salido bien. Dos nuevos círculos de teletrasportacion con el símbolo del clan Gremory aparecieron.

De ellos salieron dos nuevas personas. Akeno Himejima y Yuto Kiba, la reina y el caballero de Rias. Akeno era una preciosa mujer de pelo largo y negro, tenía incluso los atributos más grandes que Rias, e incluso muchos dirían que ella es igual o más hermosa que la hermosa pelirroja. Kiba era un hombre apuesto de facciones reales como las de un príncipe, las chicas lo llamaban el príncipe de Kuoh.

"Ara, ara, te dije que me dejaras discutir con ella" Akeno puso su mano sobre su mejilla mientras la volteaba un poco y miraba a Issei con preocupación. Kiba movió su cabeza hacia los lados con tristeza y desapruebo. "Así que Grigori de verdad lo quería muerto eh"

"No importa, al final esto funciono para nosotros" Rias comentó mientras usaba un hechizo básico de curación en Issei. "Mmh, exactamente, es bueno que esos insectos de alas negras no tengan cerebro, si Raynare- mushi (insecto) se hubiera revelado a Issei -kun este la habría seguido a el infierno y más lejos, tonta de ella." Akeno movió su cabeza de lado a lado elegantemente. "Ni los insectos sirven de nada si están muertos" Rias miro a Akeno con cuidado, a veces se le olvidaba que Akeno era tan hermosa como inteligente y manipulativa, ella consideraba a todos insectos excepto a ella y otra misteriosa persona que solo ella conocía dignos. Aunque Akeno era muy amable con ciertos "insectos" como sus amigos y sobre protectora con esos "insectos" y por supuesto también era amable si no la antagonizabas de alguna forma. Akeno le regalo una sincera sonrisa llena de amor a Rias.

 **Koneko siente la presencia de Naruto por primera vez después de reencarnar a Ise**

Rias le sonrió también, seguro era interesante tener a Akeno como reina. Otra figura comenzó a acercase hacia ellos, era un persona baja uno podría confundirla por un chico, pero tenía rasgos femeninos muy marcados en el rostro y sus caderas además de que tenía un uniforme escolar para mujeres. Koneko Toujo se acerco lentamente hacia su reina, ella seguía sudando mares. "Koneko..." Rias tenía un tono de preocupación en su tono de voz.

"Que pasa?" Entonces Koneko salto hacia Rias abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Esta acción trajo miradas de preocupación de Rias, Akeno y Kiba, Koneko era normalmente inexpresiva. Rias regreso el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza confortándola.

"Que sucede Koneko- chan?" Akeno pregunto

"Devil... Al menos... Clase ultímate" Koneko respondió apretando mas a Rias. Fue en ese momento que Rias y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo opresivo y denso que era el aire alrededor. Nadie se movió, no, nadie se podía mover. Todos sentían que unos gigantescos ojos de color azul se clavaban en la espalda de cada uno. "Tengo... Miedo..." Koneko soltó un sollozo al final.

Rias sintió como un sudor frío se acumulaba en su nuca y bajaba lentamente por la espalda, los demás no lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor, ellos no se atrevían a mirar atrás, sabían que si miraban otro lado que no sea el suelo se iban a morir, así que todos tenían los ojos clavados en el suelo. Rias apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, ella era el rey ella tenía que proteger a su familia. (Maldita sea! Aquí no! Me niego a morir!) Y Rias despertó de sus pensamientos y procedió a ordenar a su nobleza. "Akeno! Toma a Issei! Kiba activa el círculo de teletrasportacion!" Rias soltó a Koneko.

Kiba y Akeno apretaron los dientes todos ellos eran familia y la familia se cuida las espaldas. Los dos cumplieron inmediatamente las órdenes de su rey. Rias acumuló Todo el poder de la destrucción que podía en su mano, se dio la vuelta y lo disparo hacia donde sentía que los ojos la estaban viendo.

El círculo por fin se activo y los cinco desaparecieron. Ninguno pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de cierto rubio. Naruto comenzó a correr por ahí como gallina sin cabeza, tenía la parte trasera de su gabardina y trasero ardiendo en llamas casi y literalmente le destruyen el trasero con poder de la destrucción. "Que interesante familia eran ellos... Creo que me lo merezco por querer jugar con ellos... Sobre Todo ese Sirzechs- ona (mujer) y Esa Yamato Nadeshiko se me hace familiar" Naruto corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar un charco de agua sucia.

 **En el centro de investigación de lo paranormal**

Por fin los miembros del club de sucesos paranormales aparecieron en el edificio del club. Todos se relajaron al ver la familiar escena y soltaron un el aire que habían acumulado relajadamente, Akeno inmediatamente solo a Issei en el suelo como si fuera un saco de papas. Ellos sabían que estaban a salvo, aquí era Gremory y Sitri territorio, solo los locos, los masoquistas y las personas que quieran que su trasero sea destruido por un Maou con poder de la destrucción solo para ser congelado por otro Maou atacarían este lugar, no había muchos de esos.

"Fufufu esa fue toda una experiencia" Akeno comentó con una sonrisa además de que sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosado. Rias tomo otra bocanada de aire.

"Nadie sale de este edificio hoy, los cinco nos quedaremos aquí" (qué bueno que tenemos bañera y una cama familiar aquí...) Todos entendieron que era lo mejor, con un Devil de clase ultímate o Maou haya fuera y sin saber que intenciones tenía ere simplemente demasiado peligroso deambular por ahí.

"Koneko nos puedes explicar que fue exactamente lo que paso?" Kiba sentándose en uno de los sillones. Koneko asintió mientras iba por algunas golosinas. "Seguí a Issei..." Koneko les explico con voz monótona que fue lo que había pasado exactamente.

"Me quieres decir que este Devil estaba a punto de reencarnar a Issei usando sus propias piezas?" Rias se llevo su mano a su pelo color rojo. Eso era un problema, si un Devil, un Devil más fuerte que ella y con mas rango iba re encarnar a Issei antes que llegara ella entonces lo que hizo Rias fue básicamente robar, esto podría traerle muchos problemas más adelante, dependiendo de a quien le robo, pero si a un Devil tan fuerte como el del parque le intereso Issei entonces Rias se acababa de sacar la lotería. Ultímate y Maou clase devils no van por ahí gastando sus piezas para darle otra oportunidad a cualquiera... Los rating games de las grandes ligas eran muy competitivos donde incluso los cuatro Maou regentes participaban y perdían.

"Ara, ara, parece que Issei es alguien especial, pero esto te puede causar muchos problemas Buchou" Akeno comenzó a servirle te a todos los presentes.

"Ahh, y que lo digas nos la jugamos muy grande esta vez" Rias tomo un trago de té para intentar tranquilizarse.

"Buchou deberíamos de avisarle a Sona- sama mañana a primera hora" Kiba también tomaba el te visiblemente más relajado.

"Así es, Sona tiene que saber lo más rápido posible, la trataría de contactar pero eso sería muy peligroso ahora mismo." Incluso si este es su territorio, Rias no le quería dar su posición al Devil desconocido, cualquier uso de magia ahora podría ser una bengala gigante a un Devil tan fuerte.

 **Varias horas después**

Y con todos ya relajados procedieron irse a dormir, Rias, Akeno y Koneko se metieron en la cama, poniendo a Koneko en medio por que era las más afectada ya que estuvo más tiempo expuesta a el aura del Devil, Kiba tomo el sillón, nadie se molesto en levantar a Issei del suelo Kiba fue el más amable al ponerle una almohada y tomarlo. Todos se quedaron dormidos.

 **Sueño de Akeno**

"Mami, mami por favor despierta" Akeno Himejima lloraba descontroladamente empujando a su madre que la había envuelto en confortable abrazo protector.

Shuri Himejima había muerto intentando proteger a su amada hija de un grupo de personas que habían venido a matar a las abominaciones, la última expresión de Shuri fue una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor que iba dirigida hacia su hija, incluso después de que incontables objetos habían atravesado su carne la expresión de Shuri no cambio. "Mami por favor ya no seré mala, te obedeceré, me comeré todos mis vegetales ya no haré más bromas, por favor despierta." Finalmente Akeno logró mover lo suficiente el cuerpo de su madre como para que ella pueda salir de su abrazo, pero Shuri no se levanto, su cuerpo cayó a un lado. Akeno era una niña muy lista para su edad, su madre y su padre le habían explicado que todas las cosas tenían que morir algún día, además de que ella era un Miko entrenamiento, era su trabajo purificar espíritus para pudieran descansar en paz.

Cuando Akeno vio a su madre Katanas, lanzas, navajas y Muchas otras cosas atravesando el cuerpo de su madre, ella sabía que su madre ya se había convertido en un espíritu.

Akeno volteo a mirar a los asesinos de su madre y no pudo pensar otra más que el asco que todos esos rostros con sonrisas enfermas le daban.

(Insectos)

(Insectos asquerosos todos y cada uno de ellos) Aunque sentía un intensa ira en este momento Akeno no era ninguna idiota, ella sabía que no podría ganar contra todos esos insectos, con una última mirada hacia su madre Akeno salió corriendo hacia los bosques del templo donde vivía. Akeno iba a dar todo de sí, ella no dejaría que el sacrificio de su madre se en vano.

"Papa! Papa!" Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas (mi papa es el más fuerte! El me salvara)

"Maten a la abominación!"

"Está llamando a Barakiel! Rápido!"

"Quémenla!"

"Mátenla! Mátenla!" La turba corrió detrás de Akeno en busca de sangre.

"Papa!" Akeno corría y gritaba hasta que sus cuerdas vocales ya no podían más. Finalmente los pequeños pies de Akeno ya no podían seguir y tropezaron contra una raíz. Akeno gruño de dolor, intento levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo, volteo a ver la turba ya estaba sobre ella con esas sonrisas asquerosas en sus asquerosos rostros, Akeno quería vomitar solo deberlos. (Ese.. Ese insecto que tengo por padre! Estoy segura de que en este momento también tiene esa asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro! Riéndose de mi como ellos! Los odio, los odio, lo odio!)

"Fin del camino mocosa monstruosa" Akeno quería gritarle que el único monstruo aquí era el pero nada salía de su boca, no podía hablar. Finalmente Akeno se resigno.

(Perdón mami te sacrificaste en vano) Un fuerte brazo levanto a Akeno. Pero Akeno no sentía ninguna malicia en ellos, derecho se sentía bien, caliente y seguro, Akeno volteo a mirar a quien la había levantado, una sonrisa, una sonrisa amable y llena de amor.

"Quien diablos eres tú!"

"Suelta a ese monstruo para que podamos matarla!"

"Señor por favor, eso que trae en sus brazos es un monstruo entregárnosla" Akeno vio que su sonrisa desaparecía, para luego levantarle una ceja a la turba de insectos.

(O no el también va a pensar que soy un monstruo) Akeno intento hablar decirle que ellos mentían pero no pudo. La figura se rasco la nuca.

"Hmm, lo único que yo veo es una niña asustada y muy malherida"

(Gracias! Gracias) Lágrimas calientes caían de los ojos de Akeno.

"Entrégala!"

"Maldito! Quien te crees que eres entrégala o la pasaras muy mal!"

"Se- se -señor he -héroe, ellos mataron a mi mama" Akeno apretó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que la sostenía. La figura pareció creerle de inmediato, los ojos color azules de héroe se abrieron como platos por un momento.

"Insectos..." La voz del héroe sonaba peligrosamente baja, le envió escalofríos a Akeno por Todo su cuerpo.

(Si! el héroe también sabe que son solo insectos!) Akeno miro con fascinación como el héroe de pelo rubio y ojos azules levanto su brazo hacia los insectos, para después cerrar su puño y luego levantar el dedo índice y el de en medio.

Pequeños rayos de color azul comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer alrededor de su brazo. "light of flash" (electricidad segadora) Akeno miro con fascinación como repentinamente todo quedó envuelto en oscuridad solo para después ser cortada por un trueno azul, Fue todo en un instante, pero Akeno lo guardo todo con perfecta lucidez. Los insectos estaban todos muertos seguramente murieron antes de darse cuenta. La figura acomodo a Akeno con su único brazo llevándosela de ahí.

Akeno abrazo a la figura por el cuello y por fin se quedo dormida. Akeno sintió una mano sobre su mano que la comenzó a agitar, ella abrió los ojos y de nuevo pudo ver a los ojos azules del héroe que la salvo, ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca y hablar, pero la figura puso su dedo sobre su boca, pidiéndole que se quedara callada, Akeno puso ambas manos sobre su boca y asintiendo furiosamente.

El héroe le dio una sonrisa para después mirar hacia un lado con preocupación. "Voy a darte dos regalos okey? Te va a dolor un poco pero por favor sopórtalo ne?" Akeno volvió a asentir furiosamente otra vez, ella estaba muy contenta que clase de increíbles regalos le daría. La figura comenzó a hacer varios signos con su mano para después poner esa misma mano sobre el brazo de Akeno. Akeno sintió un ardor en su brazo, pero lo soporto, cuando termino Akeno miro con fascinación como un tatuaje con un extraño kanji apareció en su brazo, luego el héroe volvió a repetir el proceso en su otro brazo. El héroe termino, le dio otra sonrisa y luego acaricio su cabeza con mucho amor.

"Tehehehe" Akeno soltó una risita, pero su risa se ahogo cuando una figura con diez alas negras apareció detrás del héroe. Akeno quería gritarle al héroe que había algo detrás de él.

"No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, solo recuerda que debes canalizar tu magia en los tatuajes que te di si?" Akeno otra vez asintió. El héroe desapareció de su vista para aparecer de nuevo enfrente de la figura desconocida, sacando doce alas como de murciélago detrás de su espalda. El ser de alas negras comenzó a mofarse del héroe. (Como se atreve ese... Ese... Insecto a mofarse de un héroe) el insecto de alas negras tecleo al héroe solo para que después los dos desaparecieran en un poof.

"No!" Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Después de dejara a Akeno atrás**

Naruto estaba frente a Kokabiel, el cual era el responsable de la muerte de la madre de Akeno Shuri.

"Que haces aquí Kokabiel y porque me atacas" preguntaba Naruto relajado pero desatando su aura de batalla.

"Nada simplemente pensé que habías atacado a la familia de Barakiel, Naruto" decía Kokabiel con una sonrisa casi imposible de notar, pero para Naruto era como un faro que claramente la decía que había hecho algo.

"Dime algo Kokabiel tuviste que ver con la muerte de la esposa de Baraquiel y si es así te matare" decía esta vez Naruto liberando su primera forma para la batalla

"Yo que va solo pasaba por ahí y te vi" decía Kokabiel apenas logrando contener las ganas de reír

Naruto no dijo nada pero sabía que lo que Kokabiel le respondió fue una mentira pero no podía atacar a Kokabiel sin pruebas o los demás ángeles caídos verían esto como una declaración de guerra aunque Azazel y los demás estuvieran de su lado y decido retirarse del lugar y apareció frente al cuerpo de Shuri.

"Disculpa por hacer esto contigo pero quiero que esa niña y Baraquiel te vuelvan a ver" decía Naruto mientras tomaba la sangre de Shuri en un pequeño recipiente, claro está que podía utilizar el Gedo Rinnen Tensei pero esto llamaría la atención de ophis y otros seres que quisieran hacerse con su poder, después de terminar de guardar la sangre desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 **Fin del sueño de Akeno**

Akeno despertó había sudor cayendo por su cuerpo, muchas veces soñaba lo mismo.

(Tonta, tonta... Porque no le pregunte su nombre!?) El único ser que no era un insecto asqueroso y no le pregunto su nombre. Se llevo sus manos a los hombros y los rasguño con fuerza. (Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro! Porque!) Akeno volvió su mirada a los tatuajes que él le había dado, poco después supo que eran magia de runas, magia tan compleja que ni siquiera los maestros de runas sabían cómo recrearlas.

Akeno sonrió incluso de después de tantos años el seguía cuidándola. Una runa le permitía almacenar magia actuando como un combustible de emergencia y la otra runa enmascaraba completamente su aura, Akeno había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces estas complejas runas le habían salvado la vida, sobre todo antes de conocer a Rias.

Por supuesto Akeno jamás le había enseñado estas runas a absolutamente excepto a uno o dos muy ancianos maestros de runas. Akeno volteo a mirar el rostro dormido de Rias y Koneko, una sonrisa amable aprecio en su rostro. Akeno aun recuerda como Rias uso su propio cuerpo para escudarla de un ataque que iba dirigida a ella cuando se conocieron.

(No todos los insectos dan asco) Akeno regreso a dormir abrazando a Rias y a Koneko. Akeno encontraría a el sol que la salvo y la continuaba ayudando, aunque sea lo último que haga.

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Naruto por fin había logrado terminar su proyecto pronto una familia estaría junta y feliz, al pensar en una familia no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas.

bien eso es todo del capitul como quieren verlo y para la nobleza de naruto se llevaran algunas sorpresas


	3. Chapter 3

" **Quien eres" Seres Hablando**

 **(Porque) Seres pensando o Hablando con algo sellado Dentro De Ellos**

 **[Que Paso] Seres Sellados Hablando**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 Entrenamiento**

Naruto no sabía que había pasado lo último que recordaba era estar frente a Rizevim Lucifer, después de haber derrotado a Shalba Belcebú y Katerea Leviathan para expulsar a la vieja fracción de los reyes demonios que querían llevar a los demonios a la extinción mediante la continuación de la gran guerra, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Serafall o sus padres al igual que sus amigos y los padres de sus amigos fueran lastimados en la batalla, la guerra civil Devil duro alrededor de 14 meses ya que se lanzaban pequeños ataques ya que los antiguos reyes demonios perdieron en el último enfrentamiento.

 **Flashback**

Actualmente Naruto estaba en el campo de batalla donde sus amigos que eran conformados por Sirchzer Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajukas Astaroth y Falbium Galysia las lobas fueron emboscados por los reyes demonios y un gran ejercito ya que si acababan con estos cinco la guerra tomaría un rumbo diferente dando como resultado su victoria.

Naruto se enfrentaba a Shalba Belcebú, Katerea Leviathan y Rizevim Lucifer, Naruto no se encontraba nada bien él sabía que podía pelear contra Shalba y Katerea de igual a igual pero Rizevim era un caso diferente se encontraba en una categoría muy superior a los dos primeros y esto daba una gran desventaja se encontraba cansado y con bastantes heridas en su cuerpo las cuales ya estaban curándose poco a poco, el no sabía el porqué sus heridas se curaban al igual que un fénix pero el desestimo ser uno al leer que los fénix se curaban con las lagrimas de su clan o cada que eran heridos el fuego los curaba así que él no era un fénix.

Miro a su derecha y vio como Serafall estaba a punto de ser acecinada por Creuserey Asmodeus ya que este atacaba a Serafall junto con otros 200 demonios algunos de clase media y otros de clase alta, el tiempo se detuvo y escucho una voz **"quieres salvarla solo tienes que decirlo vamos dilo dilo di Sharingan"** Naruto no sabía de dónde vino esta voz pero un voz baja lo pronuncio "Sharingan" y de repente apareció frente a Creuserey Asmodeus y detuvo su ataque junto al de los demás demonios con una sola mano y procedió a golpearlo sin piedad alguna a todos aquellos demonios que intentaran hacer daño a Serafall, el cambio de actitud de Naruto y la forma de pelear no parecían las del el mismo y esto extraño a sus amigos pero estaban contentos porque logro salvar a Serafall de una muerte segura, lo siguiente que supieron los reyes demonios es que un solo hombre estaba empujando a su ejército y a ellos mismos hacia atrás y ordenaron retirada para plantear una nueva estrategia para acabar con los estorbos que representaban estos demonios para su gobierno.

Sirchzer, Ajukas llaman a Naruto el cual actualmente les daba la espalda y no se movía para nada al acercarse a él pudieron ver que sus ojos demostraban estar inconsciente, desde cuando no sabían pero el peleo para protegerlos a un inconsciente, entonces Serafall sin darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba inconsciente toco su hombro izquierdo dando como resultado que Naruto callera de frente contra el suelo antes de que Sirchzer, Ajukas pudieran hacer algo, esta fue la primera vez que vieron un demonio en el campo de batalla literalmente hablando.(para la batalla imaginen a Madara Uchiha contra la alianza shinobi con el uso de su Sharingan).

Después de esta batalla los recuerdos que Naruto tenía sellados fueron puestos en libertad y así mismo su primera forma Kyubi, aun que se dio cuenta que no podía entrar en su forma rikudou sennin, tampoco podía utilizar su Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Juubigan o Byakugan pero no podía demostrar esto poderes frente a los demás ya que esto causaría problemas para los demonios y decidió entrenar en secreto para poder tener accesos a sus poderes oculares. Pero lo que si podía utilizar era su estado Kyubi, su Senjutsu, el Sharingan completamente maduro y cada sello que sus padres conocían en el tiempo que estuvieron vivos así como también varios sellos que solo conocían los antiguos líderes de Uzu No Kuni (país entre los remolinos) pero estos contenían una gran desventaja no los podía utilizar con el potencial que cada sello tenía solo podía utilizar una pequeña cantidad del potencial oculto de los sellos ya que para dominarlos completamente tendía que estudiarlos muy a fondo, alguno de los sellos prometió nunca usarlos o enseñárselos a nadie ya que si caían en las manos equivocadas grandes catástrofes cairina para los demonios o para el mundo entero.

Fin Flashback

Naruto recordó que el solo ataco la base donde se encontraban los reyes demonios al igual que su ejército donde asedio el lugar durante 12 dias ya que en los últimos tres días comenzó la batalla más grande que el inframundo haya tenido lugar hasta el momento la batalla duro tres días y tres noches donde logro derrotar a casi todos los integrantes de los reyes demonios, al único que Naruto no pudo vencer por el gran desgaste de energía al crear 10,000 clones para la batalla y así dejando su poder al parejo de un demonio de clase ultímate, por lo cual no fue presa fácil para Rizevim Lucifer para que este pudiera matarlo, aun que Naruto utilizo técnicas básicas de un shinobi para escapar más de una vez de la muerte a manos de Rizevim Lucifer, las técnicas utilizadas por Naruto fueron:

Jutsu clones de sombras

Sustitución

Y la técnica de cuerpo parpadeante

Antes de levantarse miro hacia todos los lados reconociendo que estaba un hospital antes de decir nada las enfermeras lo vieron despierto y corrieron fuera de la habitación para llamar a Lord Sitri, Naruto no les prestó atención y vio su ropa en un cesto y procedió a cambiarse para dejar el hospital y el inframundo ya que como él no pertenecía a ningún clan no podía casarse con el amor de su vida Serafall Sitri ya que sus padres no lo permitirían y con el corazón hecho pedazos salió por la ventana sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Entrenamiento después de dejar el inframundo

Habían pasado 7 días desde que dejo el inframundo y vago por el mundo humano buscando un logar en el cual entrenar sin llamar la atención de nadie al lugar que llego se conocía como el triangulo de las bermudas donde había una pequeña isla que no era concurrida por ninguna criatura viva ya que hasta los seres sobre naturales le tenían miedo a este misterioso lugar, solo suspiro y se fue a un área de entrenamiento. Se puso en posición de loto y entro en modo sennin, solo pudo usar el poco chakra natural para verificar que estuviera solo sin alertar a nadie sintió tres presencias poderosas pero al parecer estaban dormidos en las profundidades del mar e hizo cinco clones de los cuales cuatro procedieron crear la barrera más poderosa de su mundo la barrera se llamaba cuatro soles celestiales la cual era capaz de soportar una bijudama de el diez colas, mientras que el ultimo Naruto lanzo un genjutsu de alto nivel para ocultar la barrera con ayuda del Sharingan y así comenzar su entrenamiento.

"vaya se nota que tengo años sin utilizar mi chakra de manera productiva, mi nivel de chakra está muy reducido y me limita... demasiado, mi control se fue y apenas logro crear 10,000 clones que se encuentran en el nivel de un demonio de clase media, solo puedo utilizarlos durante tres días y tres noches y después caigo inconsciente por el gran desgaste de poder antes cuando me enfrente a Obito y a los demás pude hacer 5000 clones y todos y cada uno de ellos en mi primera etapa de modo Kyubi y pudimos pelear durante siete días y siete noches sin descanso o ingerir ningún tipo de alimento, el Rasengan se me dificulta con una sola mano tengo que volver a entrenar para poder hacerlo nuevamente con una sola mano sin ayuda de los clones y mejor ni hablar del Rasenshuriken, no era broma eso de restaurar mis habilidades entrenando, primero aumentare mis reservas de chakra, y luego trabajare con mi control de chakra para recuperar todos mis jutsus, calculo que me llevara aproximadamente un año para dominar por completo el chakra de Kurama y por lo menos me llevara 10 años dominar todos los elementos aun con mis clones y ni hablar de el elemento madrea, lava, hielo, tormenta, cristal, vapor y la técnica del anciano Tuchikage". Naruto detuvo temporalmente su habla para pensar en sus demás poderes

"Para dominar el Sharingan otros dos o tres años cuando mucho, el eternal Mangekyō Sharingan así como todas y cada unas de sus técnicas me tomara unos 10 años para manejarlo al mismo nivel que Sasuke y Madara, el Byakugan por lo menos tres años para dominarlo, el Rinnegan otros 10 o 20 años para dominar cada camino, el juubigan por lo menos me tomara 100 o más años para un dominio perfecto ya que este dojutsu tendré que entrar en mi forma Juubi, espera si tengo que utilizar este dojutsu en mi forma bijuu y si puedo utilizarlo en mi forma humana lo llamara rinne-sharingan, luego veré mi Kenjutsu y algo de Fuuinjutsu más avanzado ya que el que manejaba en el inframundo era de principiantes y tendré que ponerme sellos para disfrazar mi aura para no llamar la atención de los demonios ya que de seguro me buscaran y no quiero estar cuando será-chan se case, bueno sellos de resistencia para que sellen mi chakra, sellos de gravedad y mucho entrenamiento físico para recuperar mi antigua velocidad sin recurrir a mi capa bijuu, que se me olvida a si kinjutsus como la resurrección del mundo impuro los tengo que dominar para su posible uso en el futuro" terminaba de planear su entrenamiento Naruto.

Después del primer año de formación

Naruto pudo comunicarse con Kurama. El segundo año aumento sus reservas de chakra, según Kurama tenía alrededor del doble de chakra de lo que tenía en la guerra. Su control mejoro igual, los ejercicios de escalar arboles, caminata en el agua, balancear un kunai por su cuerpo con su chakra, subir una cascada, mantenerse en la cascada mientras realiza el ejercicio del kunai, este ultimo para mejorar la concentración, todo esto acompañado de sus sellos de gravedad. Logro hacer el Rasengan sin clones y todas sus variantes, mantener más tiempo el modo Sennin. Además mientras intentaba implementar chakra Rayo al Rasengan, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el Millar de Pájaros, agregando mas chakra y rotación hizo acto de presencia la Cuchilla Relámpago, al parecer Kakashi al ser alumno del Cuarto este espero que terminara el Rasengan con el elemento rayo, pero no pudo y se encontró con su jutsu original, o eso le dijo Kurama. Luego hizo una versión de Bijudama con su Rasengan, chakra extra comprimido, dando lugar a una esfera negra con un anillo girando alrededor, así nacieron el Elemento Rayo: Campo Eléctrico Espiral y el Gran Anillo Espiral.

En el tercer año de formación por fin fue capaz de saber el porqué de las desapariciones en el triangulo de las bermudas la razón fue muy sencilla en dicho lugar habitaban los tres monstros míticos de los mares el Leviathan creado por el dios bíblico y el cual seria considerado el séptimo rey dragón aunque parcia una gran serpiente de 500 metros de largo y 70 de ancho con unas alas de 100 metros de ancho cada una, nadie sabía que fuera real ya que como muchos creían que solo eran mitos de la antigua biblia.

El segundo ser fue el Craqueen (krakeen) el cual era un gran pulpo de aproximadamente mil metros de largo y quinientos de ancho el cual solo se había visto en los mares de Irlanda una sola vez por un marinero ebrio por lo cual fue considerado solo un mito.

El último fue Cthulhu: monstruo marino de origen desconocido y creado por escritor H.P Lovecraft. En uno de sus novelas de terror pero ahora mismo se cuestionaba si lo que escribió en el libro dicho escritor paso realmente y el porqué estas tres bestia míticas habitaban juntas estas aguas misteriosas. Naruto lanzo un reto a las bestias míticas las cuales accedieron a su reto al ver que un humano había logrado entrar a su santuario sin alertarlos, el reto consistía en una batalla tres contra uno donde el ganador haría lo que quisiera con el perdedor la batalla fue épica, las islas cercanas al lugar se vieron afectadas un poco ya que aunque la barrera que puso Naruto en la isla un así salían pequeños estruendo de estos cuatro titanes, el mar se agitaba de manera violenta y los marineros que se encontraban más cerca del lugar decidieron volver a su casa para no correr riesgos ya que parecía que el Armagedón se acercaba hacia su ubicación, después de que las tres bestias míticas perdieran ante Naruto este les conto que él los quería como amigos y decidió hacer un contrato de invocación con el cual podría invocarlos en cualquier parte del mundo si necesitara sus ayudas contra un enemigo marino, a lo cual los tres accedieron.

Años después en entrenamientos más rigurosos Su Sharingan cambio para que el pudiera añadir más Jutsus a su arsenal así como diferentes tipos de magia y ataques mágicos, en cuanto lo hizo evolucionar a su tercera etapa, el Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Logro desbloquear los poderes que fueron de Shisui, Madara, Obito y Sasuke, el Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi e izanami, Kotoamatsukami y el Kamui para finalizar.

Pasando al Rinnegan 7 tipos de poderes diferentes o caminos, el primero es el poder de controlar la gravedad llamado Tendo (Camino de los Dioses), el segundo es el poder de absorber Ninjutsus se le conoce como Gakido (Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos), otro es el poder de robar almas, se llama Ningendo (Camino Humano), el cuarto es Jigokudo (Camino del Infierno) el controla el Rey del Infierno te permite curar o en casos como medio de interrogación, Shurado (Camino de los Demonios) te da el poder de usar misiles y otros objetos metálicos, este no lo entrenaremos mucho y por ultimo esta Chikushodo (Camino Animal) ya que gracias al enfrentamiento con Nagato y a los consejos de su Bijuu progresaba bastante en el uso de ellos.

Luego comenzó con el Kenjutsu, primero practicando las katas con una Boken (Espada de Madera), viendo los pergaminos que consiguió y teniendo enfrentamientos con Kurama. Cuando empezó a dominar las katas y posturas cambio su Boken por una espada llamada Nadeshiko y poco a poco pasaron los días y semanas cuando la espada se volvió una extensión de si mismo llegando a ocupar una de las posiciones entre los espadachines más poderoso en lo sobre natural ya que solo había 10 asientos los cuales eran considerados los maestros de maestros (dicha espada fue rota en un enfrentamiento de Naruto contra un dios). Llego a su paisaje mental sin saber porque y ahí lo esperaba Kurama, pregunto que por que lo llamaba a lo que el Bijuu dijo para explicarle el porqué los demás bijuu no se habían comunicado con el.

Después de ese día hablaba con Kurama de varias cosas y le pedía consejos para mejorar su técnica, creando su estilo propio y para no darle muchas vueltas lo nombro estilo del Remolino. Respecto al Fuuinjutsu aprendió un sello de almacenamiento que le perimiría almacenar ramen sin que este perdiera su sabor o se echara a perder según Naruto fue su mayor logro nunca antes creado.

Naruto sabía que él no era rico como los más altos clanes demoniaco así que utilizo varios clones de sombras y los esparció por el mundo humano para que estos trabajaran mientras que el entrenaba los primeros 50 años creo a Itama Senju quien sería un productor y exportador de madera, a Midori Uchiha quien sería una vendedora y compradora de joyas de la más alta calidad, a Iruka umino quien sería un maestro de universidad, a kakashi Hatake que sería un escritor de libros y por ultimo pero no menos importante Nawuaki Uzumaki el mayor medico que existiera en ese siglo. Cada clon de Naruto ganaba bastante dinero y en los próximos 10 años él sabía que tenía dinero suficiente para vivir por lo menos 100 o 200 años sin preocuparse por el dinero, pero su buen corazón no le permitía tener tanto dinero mientras que había huérfanos en las calles muriéndose de hambre y donaba o creaba alberges para estas almas desafortunadas que no tenían nada que comer o un techo donde dormir.

Las técnicas de sellado le llevo más tiempo aun con sus clones, sobre todo porque eran demasiadas, pero las aprendía de manera rápida a comparación con un humano, demonio o dios, por lo que supuso que era por su sangre Uzumaki. Kurama le sugirió acumular chakra en la punta de su dedo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su uña se alargo y se volvió roja, lo que lo atribuyo al chakra Yang que usaba para la técnica, por eso era chakra rojo la técnica de Naruto consistía en atacar catorce puntos diferentes en el cuerpo de su oponente para causar la muerte con su último ataque, la técnica fue llamada aguja escarlata ya que el ataque era tan pequeño como la cabeza de un alfiler.

15 años después Naruto entro en su espacio mental y pudo darse cuenta que el Shukaku y matatabi estaban despiertos y estos le explicaron lo mismo que Kurama que cada uno de ellos tendían que dormir durante un periodo de tiempo para recuperar todo su poder, ya que al parecer el poder que fue originalmente de ellos ahora era de Naruto pero con el merecido descanso y tiempo recuperarían su poder.

Salto de tiempo Naruto había terminado su entrenamiento y se podía decir que si peleaba enserio podría derrotar a gran rojo y a ophis al mismo tiempo, pero no todo era entrenamiento a lo largo del tiempo que estuvo fuera del inframundo y no se encontraba entrenando conoció personas nuevas como lo eran:

Yasaka la líder de Kyoto

Gabriel la mujer más hermosa del cielo

Elmhilde la emperatriz de todos los vampiros

El poder de Naruto se encontraba al par de su mejor amigo Sirchzer Gremory en su verdadera forma esto claro esta si Naruto estaba en su estado Kyubi primera etapa y con los diez sellos que tenia para limitar su poder, así como los sellos para sus Dojutsus, en su versión dos del chakra de Kurama fácil mente le podía hacer frente al lugar número cinco entre los seres más poderosos del mundo después de su entrenamiento, aun con sus sellos y liberando los sellos del uno al cinco y el sello de su Sharingan y Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan podría hacerles frente a gran rojo y ophis y liberando el sello de su Rinnegan podría derrotarlos con algo de dificultas, pero si peleaba al 100 % de su capacidad ni siquiera los dioses dragón y la bestia del apocalipsis podrían detenerlo.

Después de 140 años (logro terminar su entrenamiento después de 140 años)

Habían pasado 280 años desde que dejo el inframundo en este tiempo Naruto había creado nuevas figuras para que estas siguieran generando dinero había financiado la creación de varios orfanatos en la tierra y en el inframundo claro esta esto fue bajo nombre como Nagato Uzumaki, Kushina Senju, Obito Namikaze, Minato Uchiha, Mikoto Inuzuka y Dan Kato, los cuales apoyaban a las instituciones para darles a los jóvenes desafortunados un futuro mejor, las únicas personas que posiblemente sabían que era el eran Azazel al que Naruto le tuvo una gran confianza y le dijo que podía transformar a sus clones en la forma que él quisiera y poner sellos en ellos para que no liberaran su aura demoniaca para no llamar la atención de los Ángeles, la otra persona que sabía que era él era Gabriel ya que ella lo vigilaba casi todos los días desde que se encontraron en aquella isla, donde tuvo lugar la batalla de Naruto y Metatron donde se tuvieron que volver a rediseñar los mapas por el gran destrozo de su enfrentamiento. Gabriel cada vez sentía que el sentimiento que desarrollo al ver por primera vez a Naruto iba creciendo más y más por la forma de ser de Naruto ayudar a los demás desinteresadamente sin pedir nada a cambio, en cuanto a su brazo no lo había recuperado porque tendría que desbloquear los sellos del uno al ocho y el Rinnegan y en el peor de los casos el rinne-sharingan o el juubigan y estar en su modo rikudou sennin y este poder no podría ser detenido al 100 % por la barrera de los cuatro soles celestiales porque anterior mente tuvo que crear 3 barreras de los cuatro soles celestiales una a dentro de otra para que apenas escapara algo de poder, su poder podría ser sentido en los tres reinos y en el resto del mundo y esto llamaría la atención de todas las fracciones y le darían caza y el solo quería una vida tranquila.

Penemue había desarrollados sentimientos románticos hacia Naruto y planeaba como llevarlo a su cama donde ella se aseguraría de hacer que Naruto olvidara su pasado tan doloroso que le había contado si Naruto le contó de su pasado y de cómo no podía estar con Serafall por la diferencia de las sociedades donde ella era la heredera de su clan mientras que el era un don nadie y sus padres nunca lo permitirían esta fue la primera vez desde que Penemue conocía a Naruto que lo había visto llorar y tan destrozado por no está con la mujer que amaba, siempre parecía lleno de vida y con una alegría infinita que contagiaba a los demás.

Elmhilde no sabía lo que sentía hacia Naruto cuando estuvo junto a ella pero después de enterarse del enfrentamiento de Naruto contra Metatron y saber que Naruto se retiro muy mal herido y por lo que algunos rumores que surgieron después del enfrentamiento los cuales decían que él se retiro al borde de la muerte, entonces ella sabía que lo que sintió por Naruto era amor y estaba hecha una furia planeando iniciar una guerra contra el cielo solo porque Metatron se atrevió a lastimar a Naruto.

Yasaka desarrollo sentimientos por Naruto cuando este le ayudo a ella y su padre cuando su tío kishi un Kyubi quería derrocar el gobierno de su padre y planeo un golpe de estado el cual hubiera salido bien si no fuera por la interferencia de Naruto en la batalla donde salvo la vida de su padre al igual que la de ella y después de salvarlos se lanzo al ataque contra kishi y su ejercito la batalla fue viciosa había yokai muertos por todo el campo de batalla donde Naruto se encontraba actualmente enfrente a unos 400 Yokais de todo tipo y frente a kishi.

Al inicio de la batalla cuando Naruto conoce a Yasaka

"Ríndanse no quiero tener que matarlos así que por favor ríndanse y no les causen mayores problemas a su fracción esto solo atraerá la atención de personas no deseadas, las cuales buscaran esclavizarlos y eso es algo que ustedes no quieren o si" decía Naruto antes de iniciar la batalla entonces kishi le respondió.

"Eres poderoso humano puedo ver el poder en tus ojos pero un simple humano no podrá derrotarnos somos cuatro mil y tu solamente uno, mi hermano es un cobarde y no mandara a su gente a morir en esta guerra y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida pero tenias que interferir así que dime porque razón estas aquí en Kyoto y te involucraste en nuestra guerra civil" preguntaba kishi.

"La razón por la que estoy en Kyoto es por su ramen ya que es el más delicioso que he probado a lo largo del mundo y la razón del porque me involucre en la guerra es solo una" decía Naruto mientras se hacia el silencio para después e unos minutos gritar su razón "TU MALDITO EJERCITO DESTRUYO EL PUESTO DEL VIEJO AKUMA DONDE VOY A COMER RAMEN ESTE ES UN CRIMEN QUE NO LE PERDONARÍA A NINGÚN DIOS" decía Naruto muy enojado dejando salir la mitad de su instinto asesino asiendo retroceder a varios Yokais por temor a ser asesinados por el monstro que se encontraba frente a ellos.

"Eres divertido joven que dices únete a mí y tendrás todo el ramen que quieras" decía kishi "además te daré a mi sobrina para que te diviertas que dices" fue lo último que alcanzo a decir kishi antes de salir volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, la razón si había algo que Naruto odiara más que a las personas que se creían mas que los demás eran los violadores y a las personas que utilizaban a las mujeres para sus propios beneficios y así dio inicio a si a la batalla.

El ejercito de kishi fue mayor a cuatro mil pero Naruto solo logro diezmar al ejercito la batalla destruyo gran cantidad de Kyoto pero gracias a que Naruto le pidió a los yokai se que se mantenían fieles a el emperador de Kyoto pudieron sacar a los humanos poniéndolos en un sueño profundo para que no despertaran y así lograr evacuarlos sin pérdidas humanas.

El cómo logro diezmar a más de tres mil seiscientos yokai en un lapso de tres horas y general una gran destrucción en el campo de batalla fue gracias a sus técnicas más poderosas.

Lo primero fue crear cuatro clones y utilizar una barrera lo suficiente mente fuerte para contener a kishi si este se transformaba en su forma Kyubi completa.

La segunda cosa que utilizo fueron los kunai que alguna vez pertenecieron a su padre para realizar la técnica el jutsu del dios del trueno donde utilizo la técnica jutsu kunai clon de sombras donde cincuentas kunais se transformaron en seiscientos esparcidos por todo el capo de batalla.

La tercera cosa que hizo fue la creación de diez clones de sombras para la batalla cara clon contenía un Rasengan, mientras que el original creaba un elemento viento Rasenshuriken para lanzarlo contra el ejército.

El plan era sencillo utilizar los kunai para teletrasportarse por todo el campo de batalla diezmando a los yokai y destruyéndolos con su Rasengan antes de que se dieran cuenta de algo, mientras que los grupos más grandes utilizaba el Rasenshuriken para acabar con ellos.

Fuera de la barrera con los espectadores

Desde afuera de la barrera Yasaka y su padre no daban crédito a lo que veían un solo hombre acababa con un ejército y no más de tres horas, sin ningún tipo de herida visible en su cuerpo. El padre de Yasaka sabía que había encontrado al posible esposo de Yasaka y nuevo emperador de Kyoto si este muchacho lograba salir vivo de la batalla contra su hermano kishi.

Yasaka por su parte no sabía el porqué su corazón se aceleraba al mirar al joven frete a su tío y se sonrojaba bastante al mirarlo a la cara, era lindo bien construido y esas marcas de bigotes en la cara le daban un toque exótico, que hacían que Yasaka pensara en nada bueno.

Devuelta a la batalla

Entonces sucedió kishi mando a lo que restaba de su ejército para pelear contra este humano ya que no sentía ningún tipo de aura demoníaca o sacra y dudaba que los demonios o Ángeles les importara lo que les pasara a los yokai. Cuan vio que su ejercito caía decidió acabar de una vez por todas y se transformo en su forma Kyubi completa para aplastar a Naruto y sus clones, Naruto al ver esto salto fuera de el alcance de kishi y decidió entrar en su modo Sannin mientras que sus colones lo distraían, tres Narutos creaban el más grande Rasengan antes visto agregándole elemento lava la técnica fue llamada estilo ermitaño gran esfera de lava la cual impacto a kishi dejándolo herido pero este no se daba por vencido y se lanzo al ataque hacia Naruto el cual contestaba con todo lo que tenias para derrotarlos después de cuatro horas peleando contra kishi y siete horas desde que la batalla comenzó Naruto decidió terminar con el combate y con la vida de kishi y entro en su modo chakra versión dos transformándose en un zorro gigante el cual al parecer estaba hecho de llamas doradas pero estas no quemaban por lo que podían ver los espectadores ya que las pocas plantas que quedaban en lugar parecían más vivas que antes, entonces el Kyubi echo de chakra comenzó a reunir esferas azules, rojas y negras para crear una bijudama a mediana potencia y la lanzo contra kishi dando como resultado que este desapareciera al recibir la técnica sin la posibilidad de escapar por la barrera de Naruto.

Al terminar el combate Naruto dio por terminada su transformación y se concentro para entrar en modo Sannin para utilizar su elemento madera nacimiento de mundo de arboles donde crecían arboles mucho mas frondosos y saludable que los anteriores.

"Lo siento si causa una gran destrucción pero no podía permitir que personas inocentes se vieran afectadas por la batalla y aunque le di la oportunidad de rendirse no lo hizo y lo siento por su pérdida de todas formas el bosque ya está igual que antes de nuestro combate y si me disculpan me retiro" decía Naruto mientras hacia una reverencia y se preparaba para marcharse entonces el emperador iba a hablar cuando alguien le gano.

"Espera cómo te llamas y cómo es posible que te puedas transformar en un Kyubi echo de llamas doradas, estas casado, tienes novia" decía Yasaka muy rápidamente

"Bueno me llamo Naruto, y me puedo transformar en un Kyubi porque puedo manejar el chakra en su forma más pura, para la siguiente pregunta no estoy casado y tampoco tengo novia pero si amo a alguien aun que es un amor que no puede ser posible por la diferencia de clases, ah una cosa antes de irme podrían no decirle a nadie de lo que paso aquí ya que hay gente mala persiguiéndome para hacer experimentos conmigo y yo no quiero eso" decía Naruto aunque lo último era una mentira ya que si se enteraban de su estancia en Kyoto lo demonios lo buscarían.

"Lo prometo pero quiero que me prometas que vendrás a verme" decía Yasaka a lo cual Naruto solo sonrió

"Está bien lo prometo pero puedo saber tu nombre" preguntaba Naruto a la bella joven frente a el

"Me llamo Yasaka próxima emperatriz de Kyoto mucho gusto Naruto" decía Yasaka a Naruto

"Lo siento su alteza por dirigirme de manera tan informal asía su persona" decía Naruto a Yasaka

"No hay problema Naruto-kun llámame Yasaka-chan o como mas te guste" decía Yasaka a Naruto pero nunca imagino lo que diría a continuación

"Está bien me retiro Yasaka-hime" decía Naruto para después desaparecer en un destello amarillo para no ser visto hasta tres años después de nuevo en Kyoto

"Parece que encontraste a tu emperador o no hija" decía el emperador de forma burlesca para gran molestia de su hija

"Cállate papa" decía una Yasaka muy roja (solo tal vez el sea el indicado para formar una familia) esto último pensaba la futura líder de Kyoto.

De vuelta con Naruto actualidad 300 años después del entrenamiento y de a ver dejado el inframundo Naruto creó nuevos clones los cuales se transformaron en su nuevas fuentes de ingresos y así ayudar a los hospitales que no eran tan lujosos y equipados como los que visitaba las clases altas, orfanatos en el bajo mundo y en la tierra. Las personas que Naruto decidió utilizar para este próximo medio siglo fueron: Jiraya el sabio sapo el cual al igual que su padrino escribía icha icha el cual era el libro más vendido alrededor del mundo terrenal y en la tierra y solo escribió un libro que no hablaba de las artes de la seducción el cual era los cuentos de un ninja audaz.

Tsunade Senju la cual era la mejor medico del mundo personas de todas partes llegaba a Japón para ser tratados por ella y así salvarlos de raras enfermedades, fue buscada por los mayores centros de estudio científicos para que se uniera a ellos pero siempre los rechazaba diciéndoles que ella no quería fama solo ayudar a los necesitados.

Madara Uchiha era el mejor peleador del mundo así como uno de los dos hombres más deseados en Japón al igual que su rival Senju Hashirama y tenía a la compañía Uchiha corp. La cual era una de las más grandes del mundo al igual que la Senju.

Hashirama Senju era uno de los dos hombres más deseados de Japón al igual que Madara, Hashirama era el máximo exportador de maderas de las más altas calidades nunca antes vistas en todo el mundo y contaba con una fundación a nivel mundial la cual se encargaba de brinda ayuda a los necesitados como hogares, medicamente, alimento y trabajo para aquellos que quisieran trabajar para darle estudio a sus hijos entre otras cosa, así como un gran músico el cual contaba con algunas canciones grabadas, las cuales eran grandes éxitos.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Quien eres" Seres Hablando**

 **(Porque) Seres pensando o Hablando con algo sellado Dentro De Ellos**

 **[Que Paso] Seres Sellados Hablando**

* * *

 **Primero que nada para responder a algunas preguntas que piden respuestas**

 **Naruto tendrá todos los Dojutsus es decir:**

 **Byakugan**

 **Sharingan**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Rinne-sharingan este será igual que el de sasuke el típico morado eléctrico con los tomes del Sharingan y este solo es usado en su forma humana**

 **Y Juubigan este será el mismo que el tercer ojo que tenia Madara y Kaguya después de absorber al shinju, el rojo color sangré con los tomes del Sharingan, este al igual que el anterior tiene una condición utilizarlo y es que Naruto aceda a su forma perfecta como Juubi**

 **La segunda pregunta:**

 **Naruto si tendrá su propia nobleza**

 **La tercera pregunta manejara tres tipos de Senjutsu, La respuesta es:**

 **Si**

 **El modo sennin de los sapos**

 **El Senjutsu de Hashirama que es mucho más fuerte que el de los sapos**

 **Y por el ultimo el modo Sannin de rikudou**

 **Capitulo 3 Mi Nueva Hermanita**

 **10 de octubre**

Diez de octubre el cumple años de Naruto todo iba bien hasta el momento en que Naruto se despertó un su casa en Tokio, después se levanto para ir a su baño y tomar una ducha Naruto termino de bañarse y se vistió con un pantalón suelto de mezclilla negro, una camisa negra con unos ojos rojos en frente en el pecho y por detrás unas alas de ángel caído, un guante sin dedos y una gabardina para abrigarse un poco cuando Naruto estaba a punto de salir su teléfono celular sonó y lo saco para ver quién era la persona que lo llamo para su sorpresa era Azazel que lo llamaba al igual que todos los años en esta misma fecha diez de octubre desde su encuentro.

"Hola Naruto como amaneciste" preguntaba Azazel por teléfono a Naruto

"Bien ero-jiji y tu como amaneciste" decía Naruto de forma alegre a Azazel

"Amanecí bien Naruto listo para nuestro día de pesca como todos los años" preguntaba Azazel a Naruto

"Si estoy listo y donde nos reuniremos esta vez ero-jiji" preguntaba Naruto a Azazel el cual dejo salir un largo suspiro "y bien ero-jiji en donde"

"Nos reuniremos en el muelle de la ciudad de kouh para pescar te espero en una hora ok" después de recibir la afirmativa de Naruto Azazel colgó el teléfono.

 **Una hora y media más tarde en el muelle de la ciudad de kouh**

"Yo! Naruto!" Una voz jovial lo saludo.

"como que yo ero-jiji tengo más de una hora esperándote y trajiste todo verdad?" Naruto le contesto a la presencia mientras se ponía de pie.

"Lo que paso fue que hubo una reunión de último momento y Salí algo tarde de ella y No soy viejo!, por supuesto que traje todo llevamos haciendo esto desde hace muchos años" La figura que no había negado ser un pervertido era Azazel líder de Grigori.

"Eres más viejo que yo, por lo menos por miles de años y eso te hace un jiji, además de que eres un pervertido ero -jiji!" Naruto le apunto con su dedo. Azazel soltó un suspiro.

"Ayúdame a mover el bote al lago" Al menos una vez al mes los dos, Naruto y Azazel se reunían para ir a pescar a algún lago en alguna parte del mundo, su viaje más memorable fue cuando fueron al lago Ness y descubrieron de que el monstruo del lago Ness era de verdad muy real y estaba muy enojado de que los dos estuvieran pescado en ese lugar, Naruto estaba a punto de invocar a uno de sus amigos por si este monstro quería pelea, pero este al reconocer el aroma que Naruto desprendía rápidamente se sumergió nuevamente en el lago. Desde que los dos se conocieron habían estado saliendo a pescar juntos cada cumple años de Naruto y cuando había tiempo libre para Azazel, los dos habían formado algún tipo de relación de amigos/abuelo/nieto a lo largo de los años. Naruto recordaba mucho de Jiraya en Azazel, los dos eran pervertidos y no se tomaban la vida tan enserio, mientras que Azazel ganó a un compañero de pesca de por vida y veía en Naruto a el nieto que nunca tuvo. Mientras los dos subían las cosas al bote para luego llevarlo al medio del lago, Azazel recordaba cuando conoció a Naruto.

 **FLASBACK**

Azazel estaba sudando balas, a su lado estaba Shemhazai que tenía una expresión tranquila, Barakiel tenía un expresión de piedra y finalmente Kokabiel que tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su cara sin lugar a dudas esperando una pelea, Penemue se había quedado para dirigir a las tropas en caso de que estalle una guerra. La razón de esto? Azazel había estado experimentando con nuevas tecnologías, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando de repente Shemhazai entra hecho una furia solo para informarle de que Naruto el héroe Devil de la ya concluida guerra civil Devil se estaba paseando por las calles de Grigori capital de Grigori como si fuera su casa y que además ahora mismo estaba en un pequeño puesto de ramen comiendo de el ramen de lo que más probablemente un dueño que se haya hecho en los pantalones ahora mismo o que al menos estaba cerca.

Azazel por fin aterrizó cerca del puesto de ramen, procedió a esconder sus doce alas negras para lucir lo menos amenazante que pudiera, tal vez podrían hablar con él y salir de este problema pacíficamente.

"Quédense cerca pero estén alerta" Azazel comando con una voz de la que ni siquiera Kokabiel se atrevía a objetar, los tres asintieron y se quedaron cerca de Azazel mientras este se dirigía casualmente hacia la entrada del pequeño puesto de ramen. Azazel entro al puesto para ver a un dueño que parecía haber recibido variaos cubetasos de agua y varios platos de ramen apilados unos sobre los otros, el rubio Devil casualmente engullía los fideos, Azazel procedió a sentarse a un lado del héroe Devil.

"Viejo, por favor deme uno de puerco y otro más de lo mismo para mi amigo aquí" Azazel le pidió al dueño del puesto, este asintió débilmente mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la orden, no había duda de que su tienda de ramen seria destruida si estos dos se enojaban y comenzaban a pelear. Naruto miro a Azazel como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

"Muchas gracias jiji!" Azazel sonrió ante la casual y despreocupada cara del rubio.

"No pasa nada, pero me podrías decir que hace aquí en Grigori un Devil clase Maou, uno de los héroes de la guerra civil Devil, Naruto de los mil clones?" Por puesto Azazel sabia quien era Naruto y qué clase de magia usaba más. Naruto respondió con una sonrisa.

"Bueno estoy aquí por el ramen por supuesto!" Naruto levanto el plato y se tomo lo que quedaba del caldo. "Pero también tengo un sueño, pero creo que me tomara algunos años realizarlo y que además necesitaría conocer otras facciones!" Azazel levanto una ceja con genuina curiosidad.

"Cuál es ese sueño?" Naruto sonrió

"voy a !" (Secreto por el momento)

Silencio era lo único que había después de que el Devil frente a el grito la cosa más descabellada que Azazel jamás había escuchado, por varios segundos nadie dijo nada demasiado en shock por lo que el rubio había gritado.

"BHUAHAHAHA!, esos es imposible, totalmente imposible" Kokabiel fue el primero en reaccionar a tan descabellado plan y comenzó a reír como nunca antes. Naruto miro a Kokabiel levanto una ceja y luego se regresó a haber a Azazel con un ceño fruncido. Azazel esperaba que el rubio demande una disculpa en nombre de toda la raza Devil, sorprendió a Azazel con lo siguiente.

"No sabía que había elfos en el inframundo según supe su especie esta extinta!" Azazel que había empezado a comer su ramen lo escupió y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, Shemhazai tenía una sonrisa y Barakiel trataba de contener una risa, Naruto que no sabía lo que pasaba comenzó a reírse con ellos.

Kokabiel rugió y luego golpeo al rubio con todas sus fuerzas que lo mando volando varias cuadras de ahí. Azazel había parado de reír sabiendo que su hermano posiblemente había iniciado la segunda gran guerra, uno no va por ahí atacando líderes de otras facciones sin esperar una guerra en tus manos.

Naruto se levanto se despolvo las ropas y comenzó a caminar hasta el puesto de comida, al llegar Naruto se puso frente a Kokabiel y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia, para el shock de los que estaban viendo.

"Perdón si te ofendí elfo -jiji!" Naruto se sentó en su lugar y siguió comiendo. Kokabiel estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, pero se detuvo al sentir que Shemhazai y Barakiel ponían ambas manos en sus hombros, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus dientes y jurar venganza. Azazel sabía que este Devil le iba a agradar.

 **FLASBACK END**

Ya en medio del lago y con sus cañas en el agua, ambos cayeron en un confortable silencio, simplemente disfrutando La Paz y tranquilidad del silencioso lago. Luego de una hora Naruto finalmente rompió el confortable silencio.

"Ya hablaste con Shemhazai? Parece que tenemos un problema grande con el que lidiar esta vez" Naruto contesto mientras volvía a sumergir su caña.

Sabiendo que tenía que lidiar con esto Azazel respondió. "Así es, esta vez Kokabiel va ir demasiado lejos"

"Conozco a los Lords y Ladys de ambos clanes, si Kokabiel triunfa en lo que planea, entonces la gran guerra va a estallar y varios miles morirán" Naruto volteo a ver a su amigo/abuelo.

Y decidieron seguir pescando ya que primero tendían que esperar a que Kokabiel se mostrara y declarara sus intenciones para poder actuar sin que esto conllevara a el inicio de una nueva guerra y en el peor de los caso matar a Kokabiel.

 **Después de pescar**

Naruto decidió que era hora de volver a casa y preparar la trampa si quería atrapara aquella misteriosa figura que siempre le dejaba ramen cada diez de octubre, es cierto que él era un gran cocinero pero nunca logro crear un ramen tan delicioso, Naruto sabía que dicho ser aparecería en su puerta a las ocho o nueve de la noche para dejar ramen tocar su timbre y después a correr para que este no la viera, pero Naruto dejaría un clon en la casa y él se ocultaría en el bosque y utilizaría un genjutsu de alto nivel para atrapara a aquel ser y si era posible pedirle la receta del ramen que me cocinada.

 **Noche**

Ya era de noche y Naruto logro colocar todas las trampas, las cuales consistían en muchas redes con sellos para suprimir el poder de aquella misteriosa figura.

Gabriel apareció cercas de la casa de Naruto y camino por el camino mientras que tarareaba una melodía y al llegar a la casa pudo ver que Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa esperando que su ramen instantáneo estuviera listo y entonces ella utilizo un círculo mágico del cual salió un cuenco de ramen el cual se podía ver que aun estaba caliente por el ligero vapor que despedía el cuenco, ella procedió a colocarlo en el suelo y toco la puerta entonces corrió para que Naruto no la viera, pero lo que ella no espero fue que una red callera sobre ella cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el bosque y teletrasportarse a su habitación en el cielo, ella sabía que podía escapar fácil mente de la red con un poco de magia pero lo que no sabía es que la red tenia sellos que inhabilitaban su magia asiendo imposible su escape.

Gabriel se preguntaba el porqué le prepararon una trampa a ella o porque Naruto tenía trampas fuera de su casa si nunca antes las había tenido.

Gabriel escucho pasos y pudo ver como Naruto salía del bosque en el cual ella estaba a punto de entrar y sintió que su cara se calentaba y el cómo su corazón se aceleraba al mirarlo caminar asía ella.

Naruto llego frente al ángel que todos los años le dejaba ramen desde su enfrentamiento con el otro ángel, entonces observo que era aquella misteriosa mujer que acompaño hace muchos años al ángel macho de aquella vez donde perdió su brazo izquierdo.

Naruto hablo para que Gabriel no se preocupara o pensara en escapar al liberarla de la red "hola como estas y disculpa lo de la trampa pero tenía curiosidad del porque una misteriosa figura siempre me dejaba ramen cada año en mi cumple años y por cierto estaba delicioso y quiero preguntarte algo pero antes quitare la red pero promete que no escaparas" decía Naruto mientras que ponía su mano sobre la red, Gabriel al ver esto asintió y espero a que Naruto le quitara la red de enzima, Naruto aflojo la red mas y hizo un sello de manos para deshabilitar sus sellos en la red.

"bien lo que quiero preguntarte es me podrías darme tu receta para hacer ramen" decía Naruto de manera muy seria mientras se ponía de rodillas y suplicaba por el amor de su vida "Ramen-chan"

"Está bien te puedo dar la receta del ramen pero tengo que pedirte un favor Naruto-kun" decía Gabriel con la cara muy roja la cual pondría a la vergüenza a un tomate maduro

"Si cualquier cosa que este dentro de mis posibilidades" decía Naruto levantándose exageradamente rápido del lugar en el que estaba anteriormente "bien dime que es lo que quieres dime" decía Naruto

"Lo que quiero es que vigiles a una monja que fue excomulgada de la iglesia por curar a un demonio el cual se encontraba herido, lo cual fue mal visto por las personas que se encontraban en la iglesia y nosotros los ángeles no podemos intervenir ya que..." decía Gabriel pero antes de terminar lo ultimo Naruto hablo

"Ya que dios esta muerto verdad" decía Naruto de forma seria a Gabriel, la cual se sorprendió de que Naruto lo supiera ya que el acuerdo entre las fracciones se hizo después de que Naruto desapareció del inframundo.

"como lo sabes si eso es un secreto muy bien guardado por los altos funcionarios de cada fracción para mantener el equilibrio entre ellas" decía Gabriel ya que aun no se recuperaba del shock inicial

"Es fácil ya que he logrado perfeccionar el Senjutsu y me puedo dar cuenta de que el mundo no está en equilibrio y que hace falta una luz superior para que esta no sea devorada por la oscuridad" decía Naruto "así como la luz se puedo volver oscuridad, la oscuridad se puede volver luz si la persona lo desea desde el fondo de su corazón" termino de decir Naruto

"Nunca he conocido a alguien que logre lo que estás diciendo Naruto-kun" decía Gabriel a Naruto

"Yo he conocido a uno y créeme solo le interesaba destruir las cosas su nombre era shivo no espera shinui no espera lo tengo en la en la punta de la lengua" decía Naruto mientras intentaba hacer memoria de aquel dios al que se tuvo que enfrentar ya que no aguanto una de las bromas de Naruto.

"Naruto-kun no quieres decir el dios Shiva verdad" decía Gabriel temiendo que Naruto dijera que si

"Ha también lo conoces si esa persona y por cierto a él le gustaba destruir cosas pero después de una pelea él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y le enseñe a ser uno con la naturaleza y la tierra y él me enseño a meditar para llegar a un nivel llamado iluminación en el cual eres capaz de limpiar el aura de un ser corrompido siempre y cuando este ser aun conserve algo de bondad, amor o algún sentimiento positivo por alguien" decía Naruto a Gabriel

"Oye aun no te pregunto cómo te llamas tu sabes que yo me llamo Naruto pero yo no sé cómo te llamas tu" decía Naruto a Gabriel

"Ah es cierto mi nombre es Gabriel uno de los cuatro serafines del cielo" decía Gabriel mientras que se presentaba ante Naruto

"Otra pregunta Gabriel-chan" decía Naruto, al oír como la llamaba Naruto sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento

"Si Naruto-kun cuál es tu pregunta" decía Gabriel de forma muy linda en palabras de Naruto

"Bueno si dios esta muero quien se encarga de que los milagros ocurran y como pueden repoblar su especie ya que se que los ángeles caen si piensan en el placer carnal" decía Naruto a Gabriel, la cual estaba pensando si decirle o no a Naruto la primera pregunta.

"Bueno quien se encarga del sistema de padre es mi hermano mayor Michael ya que mi hermano Metatron después de que peleo contra ti en el Mediterráneo decidió hacer un viaje de autodescubrimiento para deshacerse de la maldad que se encuentra escondida muy dentro de su corazón y en cuanto a nuestra fracción está perdiendo a algunos ángeles ya que tiene pensamientos impuros y por lo tanto es imposible crear ángeles nuevos ya que solo padre podía hacerlo" decía Gabriel aun que lo ultimo demostraba tristeza ya que cada vez mas había menos ángeles

"Yo podía ayudar con eso si tu quieres claro esta pero no puedes decirle a tu hermano Michael ya que seguro pensara que es algún tipo de trampa de parte mía al ser un demonio" decía Naruto

"Y como nos ayudarías a nosotros los ángeles Naruto-kun y que quieres a cambio" preguntaba algo esperanzada Gabriel a Naruto

Bueno sabes que los demonios tiene un sistema de reencarnación basado en ajedrez y los ángeles caídos en el shogi pero nadie sabe de este ultimo método ya que ero-jiji lo mantiene en secreto" dedia Naruto a Gabriel al cual se encontraba confundida quien era ero-jiji y por qué no utilizaban este sistema los ángeles caídos para reencarnar a humanos como ángeles caídos.

"Naruto-kun quien es ero-jiji" preguntaba Gabriel de manera inocente

"Ah lo siento tu lo debes conocer como Azazel" decía Naruto de forma casual lo cual sorprendió un poco a Gabriel el que Naruto lo llamara de una forma muy informal después de todo aun siendo un ángel caído Azazel es líder de una de las fracciones bíblicas.

"Bueno está bien pero como nos ayudarías a nosotros Naruto-kun" preguntaba una vez más Gabriel a Naruto

He estado investigando los métodos se los demonios y ángeles caídos y puedo crear una forma para que los ángeles puedan reencarnar personas en ángeles pero necesitaría algunas cosas tuyas ya que no conozco a ningún otro ángel" decía Naruto a Gabriel "y lo que quiero es algo un favor que más tarde te pediré estas de acurdo con esto Gabriel-chan" decía Naruto con una linda sonrisa al final

"Si estoy de acuerdo pero solo tengo una condición y es que no pienses en que me convierta en un ángel caído Naruto-kun" decía Gabriel

"No te preocupes Gabriel-chan nunca te pediría nada así y si me apresuro lograre terminar el sistema en unas dos semanas cuando mucho" decía Naruto para luego sacar de una de sus bolsas un kunai de tres puntas "este es un kunai especial que me permite teletrasportarme sin restricciones a donde yo quiera, si quieres llamarme solo tienes que canalizar algo de tu magia y lanzarlo pero te pido que cuando lo hagas estés sola ya que no quiero causar problemas para nadie" decía Naruto a Gabriel "ah antes de que se me olvide lo que necesitare para crear un sistema de reencarnación será un poco de tu sangre y 3 plomas de tus alas" decía Naruto a Gabriel la cual estuvo de acuerdo, después de darle a Naruto un poco de su sangre y las tres plumas que pido Gabriel le dio también la receta de ramen, claro que con la condición de que ella le prepararía ramen cada diez de octubre a lo cual Naruto estuvo más que encantado y acepto si rechistar.

 **En el aeropuerto de kouh tres semanas después de la reencarnación de Ise y dos semanas después de la plática de Gabriel y Naruto**

Naruto termino el sistema de reencarnación para los ángeles lo cual se basaba en naipes de juego ingles las cual tenía 14 cartas que van des de al as, el numero 2 hasta el diez y un joto, reina, rey y por ultimo un joker o comodín Naruto logro poner un comodín en cada juego de cartas que le dio a Gabriel, ya que con esta carta podrías reencarnar a un portador de uno de los trece Longinus sin ningún problema. El juego d cartas en si era 52 cartas y un joker pero con la mejora de Naruto fueron 52 cartas y 4 joker.

En un aeropuerto, en cierta banca estaba sentado cierta figura leyendo un manga llamado Koukaku no Regios. Naruto cerró el manga que había acabo de comprar indicando que había terminado de leerlo. (Ahh, leyfon es el mejor con su forma de pelear con la espada y el honor que muy pocos tiene!) Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Naruto era leer manga, ver anime y jugar video juegos. Naruto comenzó a mirar a las personas alrededor del aeropuerto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una joven rubia de ojos verdes inocentes con un vestuario de monja.

La joven monja parecía una gacela recién nacida en el centro de una manada de leones. Naruto miro a un lado y luego al otro asegurándose de que nadie extraño la estuviera siguiendo, ella desprendía un aura de sanción a su alrededor inconsciente o conscientemente.

'Un Sacred gear y parece ser uno fuerte eh, ella debe de ser Asia la monja que fue expulsada de la iglesia. Naruto se acercó a la monja. "Hola!"

"Eep" Asia pego un salto "h hola"

"Parece que estas perdida hermana- san, necesitas ayuda?" Naruto puso una mano debajo de su mentón.

"A a por favor llámeme Asia señor! Y si estoy perdida" Asia contesto. Al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía.

"Parece que tienes hambre! Yo también porque no vamos a esa tienda de donas de ahí y comemos algo!" Naruto no la dejo contestar la tomo de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando. Una hora después y varias donas, los dos soltaron un eructo satisfechos.

"Naruto -san me podrías indicar como llegar a la iglesia de esta ciudad?"

"No! Llámame Onii-chan!" Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Asia y la comenzó a agitar. A Asia se le pusieron las mejillas rojas. "Naruto -ni-san!" Asia grito. Naruto se detuvo.

(Ahh eh alcanzado la divinidad) una luz sagrada comenzó a brillar detrás de él. "Asia mi linda imoutou (hermanita)" A Asia se le pusieron todavía más rojas las mejillas. El reloj de Naruto comenzó a sonar, Naruto pareció recordar algo. "Ah imoutou, espérame aquí sí? No te vayas a ir!" Naruto salió corriendo hacia los vuelos que acaban de llegar.

Lo que Asia no sabía es que Naruto puso un sello en sus ropas para teletrasportarse directamente a ella si se encontraba en problemas.

 **Una hora después**

Naruto regreso, pero a ahora lo acompañaba otra figura, de ojos color café, cabello largo y facciones finas. Shemhazai un líder de Grigori había llegado a Kouh. "Aww Shemhazai tu idiota, Asia -chan se fue!" Naruto grito llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Ahh! Asia?! Quien es esa?" Shemhazai le contesto mientras le arrebataba el manga de su mano. (Hehehe el nuevo volumen de Koukaku no Regios) Shemhazai comenzó a leer el manga mientras Naruto lloraba.

"Por cierto Shemhazai, nunca creerás lo que encontré" Shemhazai no le despego no lo miro pero levanto una ceja haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando. "Una Yamato Nadeshiko que tenía la exacta misma sonrisa que Barakiel cuando lee icha icha hard!" Si Shemhazai estuviera tomando algo ya lo hubiera escupido en la cara de Naruto, icha icha hard era un libro porno especial para masoquistas. y así se pasaron la tarde platicando de lo que harías y el ver él cuando Kokabiel se revelaría ante ellos aun que Kokabiel no sabía que Naruto vivía cerca de Kuoh.

Al llegar a su casa Naruto recibió una llamada de Azazel

"Que pasa ero-jiji" decía Naruto algo molesto todavía por a ver perdido a Asia.

Azazel siempre odiaba esta clase de cosas que tenía que tomar como líder, matar a uno para que otros miles pudieran sobrevivir.

Naruto nos acabos de enterar que Kokabiel junto a un grupo de exorcistas renegados robaron tres de las siete partes de excalibur y planean iniciar una Guerra contra las otras dos fracciones" decía Azazel a Naruto

"Ok entiendo me hare cargo de Kokabiel si es necesario ero-jiji se cuando sufrirían ustedes al tener que matar a uno de los suyos" contestaba Naruto muy seriamente

"Gracias Naruto no sabes cuánto me alegra de que se mi amigo y que no seas un maldito belicista al igual que mi hermano" Azazel de verdad estaba agradecido, demasiadas vidas ya se habían perdido en la gran guerra.

"No hay problema, los conozco desde que deje Devil territorio y sabes que te ayudaría casi en todo lo que me pidieras "decía Naruto mientras se preparaba para colgar y para dormir.

"Bueno adiós Naruto y descansa ok" decía Azazel mientras que cortaba la comunicación por el celular.

 **Varios días después**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto había encontrado a Asia. Naruto había perdido todo contacto con la amable monja, pero hace unas horas cuando Naruto venía de regreso de la tienda vio a Issei corriendo dirección a la iglesia con mucha prisa. La curiosidad se llevo lo mejor de sí mismo y comenzó a seguirlo pero de repente el sello que puso en Asia se activo y Naruto se teletrasporto directamente asía el lugar en donde estaba asía.

Naruto inmediatamente reconoció a Dhonasheek, Kalawander, Milliett y finalmente a Raynare. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando escucho que era lo que planeaban para Asia. Antes de que le hicieran algo Naruto dejo a los cuatro ángeles caídos fuera de combate y saco a asía de aquel lugar.

 **Diez minutos después**

Ise llego a la iglesia abandonada y procedió a entras en batalla contra en exorcista renegado llamado Freed el cual le decía que hiciera lo que hiciera era inútil ya que el ritual estaría punto de terminar.

Lo cual hizo enojar a Ise y estaba a punto de lanzarse a atacar a Freed cuando Kiba apareció y le dijo que él se aria cargo del exorcista frente a él.

Koneko también apareció y le indico a Ise que siguiera que ella se enfrentaría con otros diez exorcistas.

Ise al llegar a el sótano de la iglesia busco por todos lados y solo encontró la ropa que pertenecía a Asia y temiendo lo peor se dejo caer de rodillas por haber perdido a una amiga, nuca se dio cuenta de que mas exorcizas llegaron abrumando a Kiba y Koneko empujándolos hasta el sótano donde se encontraba Ise el cual al ver que sus amigos estaban algo heridos se levanto y juro venganza contra los acecinase de Asia y entro a la batalla liberando la segunda forma del boosted gear y acabo con más de treinta exorcizas por el mismo pero aun así eran demasiados para ellos entonces llego Rias y Akeno las cuales utilizaron un ataque combinado para acabar con la mayoría de los exorcizas, así al terminar la pelea Rias le dijo a Ise que donde se encontraba la monja para reencarnarla en un demonio, ya que se acercaba la fecha en la que tendía que ver a Riser y su única opción era conseguir miembros fuertes par su dignidad y retar a Riser a un juego de clasificación para quedar libre del compromiso como lo había hecho anteriormente su amiga Sona.

Ise le explico que solo encontró la ropa que pertenecía a Asia y que era posible que los ángeles caídos al enterarse del posible ataque realizaran el ritual antes de tiempo para lograr escapar en dado caso que el ataque en verdad ocurriera y posiblemente borraron el cuerpo de Asia para que no fuera reencarnada por nadie y así se retiraron del lugar.

 **Casa de seguridad de Azazel en Kuoh**

Naruto antes de llegar al lugar en el que acordaron verse él y Shemhazai para hablar de que medidas tomaría como castigo los cuatro ángeles caídos por desobedecer las órdenes de su gobernante.

Naruto llego a su casa y puso a Asia en su cama y utilizo un hechizo de sueño para que durmiera ya que el planearía algo para que ella volviera a la iglesia de donde nuca debió haber salido.

Después de esto se teletrasporto a la casa de seguridad de Azazel y saco un rollo e hizo varias muestras de manos y del rollo salieron los cuerpos de Dhonasheek, Reynare, Kalawander y Milliett.

Los cuatro Ángeles caídos abrieron los ojos, lo primero que les paso por la cabeza era cómo? La Gremory y su dignidad no los asesinaron? Por qué?

"Ya están despiertos, eso es bueno" los caídos abrieron los ojos como platos e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta porque. Naruto los había salvado.

Dhonasheek respetaba a Naruto como autor de las novelas icha icha.. Ehh de las aventuras del ninja Audaz.

Raynare y Kalawander simplemente respetaban su poder.

En los ojos de Milliett comenzaron a aparecer lágrimas y su labio comenzó a temblar. "Oni-chan?" Milliett se dio la vuelta al confirmar que era de verdad la voz de su Oni-chan, Milliett corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se estrelló contra él, finalmente llorando contra su pecho. A diferencia de los otros tres caídos Milliett era la hija de dos Ángeles caídos, desde que ella tenía uso de razón, Naruto siempre había pasado tiempo con ella, llevándola al parque, al cine, comprándole helado y en general pasando tiempo con ella. Naruto le regreso el abrazo confortándola.

Después de unos minutos y que Milliett dejara de llorar, Naruto por fin hablo. "Milliett me podrías decir por qué ayudabas en el asesinato de una persona inocente" Milliett rompió el abrazo para ver el rostro de Naruto, lo que vio le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos. Los ojos de Naruto la miraban con pura decepción. Milliett dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, nuevas lágrimas calientes aparecieron en sus ojos. Milliett no llego muy lejos cuando un brazo la levanto de nuevo y la abrazo. "Milliett tu eres mejor que una asesina cualquiera" Milliett volvió a envolver a Naruto en un abrazo.

"Perdón! Perdón! Yo no quería! Me obligaron! No lo volveré a hacer! Buahh!" Naruto les envío una mirada asesina a los tres Ángeles caídos que inmediatamente rompieron la mirada con el rubio.

"Teníamos ordenes!" Raynare grito

"Ordenes de quien" Los tres Ángeles caídos tragaron saliva al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente se voltearon y se pusieron en una rodilla.

"Shemhazai -sama!" Pasaron algunos segundos, solo los lloriqueos de Milliett se podían escuchar.

"Y bien me dirán quien realmente les dio la orden" Los tres comenzaron a sudar por lugares que ni siquiera sabían que podían sudar.

"Si Shemhazai -sama fue Kokabiel-sama!" decían los cuatro ángeles caídos a coro ya que ellos no querían morir.

"Ya veo con que fue Kokabiel, gracias Naruto por salvarlos y ahora que harás Naruto" pregunto Shemhazai a Naruto

"No iba a dejar que les pasara nada, sobre todo a Milliett, estoy seguro que Kokabiel la escogió con el propósito de que ella terminara muerta y yo terminara odiando a todos los ángeles caídos." Naruto deber verdad se molesto cuando vio a Milliett actuando arrogante y como una asesina cualquiera, cuando se enteró de que fue Kokabiel quien les ordeno secuestrar y tratar de robar el Sacred Gear a Asia en el cual fallaron miserablemente, Naruto dejo de estar molesto con ella, los dos pasaron el siguiente día juntos, Milliett lloró durante varias horas al reflexionar por lo que hizo, pidió perdón a Asia por sus acciones en su contra y reconoció a Asia como su Herman mayor como lo había hecho con Naruto.

 **Dos días después**

Naruto contacto con Gabriel y le dijo que tenía listo el sistema de reencarnación para los ángeles, pero antes de darle las cartas le dijo que utilizara la carta de rey en ella, al momento de entrar la carta en ella sintió que su poder creció un poco.

"Bien Gabriel-chan ahora que ya tienes la carta de rey dentó tuyo dime si notas algún cambio en tu naturaleza de ángel y corregirla de ser necesario" decía Naruto mirando de arriba abajo a Gabriel la cual al no ver nada malo le dijo a Naruto

"Estoy bien no hay nada malo en cambio creo que mi poder creció un poco, gracias por ayudar a repoblar la población de ángeles Naruto-kun" decía muy feliz Gabriel para después abrazara Naruto

No hay problema Gabriel-chan pero ahora es tiempo de cobrarme ese favor" decía Naruto a Gabriel la cual estaba nerviosa por lo que podría pedir.

 **Mente de Gabriel**

Estaba Gabriel frente a Naruto el cual le decía "es hora de cobrarme el favor por ayudar a repoblar a su raza Gabriel-chan lo que quiero es que seas mi esposa y tengamos una familia" decía Naruto arrodillándose frente a Gabriel y sacar una cajita con un anillo con un pequeño diamante azul zafiro al igual que los ojos de Naruto.

 **Fuera de la mente de Gabriel**

"Acepto Naruto-kun "decía Gabriel mientras que se lanzaba a los varazos de su amado o mejor dicho a su brazo.

"Qué bien ya puedes pasar Asia-chan" decía Naruto mientras que Asia entraba a la habitación y hacia una reverencia ante Gabriel

"Que haces aquí Asia-chan" preguntaba Gabriel algo extrañada por la repentina aparición de Asia

"No me escuchaste Gabriel-chan te dije que el favor que te pediría fuera que reencarnaras a Asia en un ángel y tu dijiste que si" decía Naruto algo extrañado por el comportamiento de Gabriel

"Ah era eso está bien pero tengo una pregunta Naruto-kun porque reencarnarla en un ángel y no en un demonio se que puedes tener tu propia dignidad de par y sé que te ayudaría mucho tenerla en tu equipo" decía Gabriel a Naruto

"Lo sé pero ella es alguien pura que merece lo mejor y lo siento por no decírtelo antes Asia pero soy un demonio" decía Naruto algo cabizbajo esperando una reacción de horror por parte de Asia la cual nunca llego.

"No importa que seas siempre serás mi ni-san Naruto-ni-san" decía Asia mientras que abrazaba a Naruto y le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias mi pequeña Herman, ahora si Gabriel-chan puedes reencarnarla y piensa que carta es la indicada para ella, ya que el as y el joker son para ataque pesado, del dos al diez son formación, estrategia entre otras habilidades que después descubrirán, joto es ataque furtivo y la reina para máximo apoyo" terminaba de decir Naruto a Gabriel

Gabriel tomo la reina de corazones y procedió a reencarnar a Asia, para su sorpresa y la de Naruto de atas de la espalda de Asia al terminar la reencarnación brotaron cuatro pares de alas de Ángel (para los que no sepan son ocho alas) y así Gabriel y Asia se retiraron al cielo para decirle que funciones Asia desempeñaría en su nueva vida como un Ángel. 

**Con Azazel y Shemhazai**

Azazel negó con la cabeza cuando Shemhazai le informo de lo que hizo Kokabiel, y comprendió el porqué Naruto llego a la conclusión que llego eso era cierto, Naruto y Kokabiel tenían una historia juntos, una no muy linda y más bien llena de antagonismo.

Naruto le hacía bromas, como a todos en Grigori... Y Kokabiel accidentalmente intentaba matarlo. Azazel recuerda sobre todo una vez no hace mucho años, donde los dos de verdad se pusieron serios al intentar matarse el uno al otro, sí Barakiel no hubiera estado cerca ahí intentando salvar a su familia la cual al parecer fue asesinada por el padre de su esposa Shuri...Uno de los dos hubiera muerto ese día.

Azazel pensó que Naruto no volvería a poner un pie en Grigori, aun recuerda el rostro de Milliett cuando fue a su oficina preguntado el por qué su Onii-chan no había venido por varios días.

Lo que Azazel no sabía es que Naruto después de ver él como Barakiel destrozado lloraba por la pérdida de su esposa, este se fue a entrenar un jutsu prohibido para dominarlo sin tener que dar nada a cambio, Naruto entreno la resurrección del mundo impuro pero no lograba completar la técnica algo faltaba pero no podía saber lo que faltaba para que estuviera completa y que no fuera como la que utilizaba orochimaru y kabuto.

Así que Azazel se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Naruto cerca del lago donde pensaba pescar, saludándolo como si nada hubiera pasado y además diciéndole que iba a publicar un libro porno de varios que pensaba escribir y que quería que "ero -jiji" fuera el primero en leerlo y darle su opinión.

Azazel sabía que Naruto tenía un intenso sentido de la justicia, además de siempre decir que todas las personas a veces necesitaban más de una golpiza para que pudieran cambiar a mejor, si Naruto decía que tú eras malo, entonces tú eras el malo y punto final.

"Entonces a quien quieres que mande a detener a- " Azazel no termino esa línea y se quedo callado. Ya que apareció un círculo mágico el cual era el de Naruto.

Naruto al aparecer después del círculo mágico le dijo lo siguiente a Azazel ya que él no quería a nadie involucrado en la lucha que tendía contra Kokabiel cuando este decidiera mostrarse ante las herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri.

"Que pasa viejo! por supuesto que yo lo haré! Ese elfo oscuro necesita una lección de humildad!" Azazel solo pudo sonreír, Shemhazai, Barakiel, Penemue y el eran los únicos que podrían matar a Kokabiel y ninguno podía hacerle eso a su hermano, no importaba que tan podrido fuera, no después de la gran guerra.

 **Varios días después**

Naruto había mandado un clon transformado en una mosca para aprender más de Rias Gremory y decidió protegerla desde las sombres, imagínense su sorpresa cuando se entero de que se iba a caras con Riser Fénix un arrogante demonio de clase alta, el cual trataba a las mujeres como mero objeto de placer, esto enfureció a Naruto de sobre manera y decidió hacer algo pero que era su pensamiento.

 **Bien hasta aquí el capitulo espero y les guste la verdad estoy escribiendo traición reescrita el capitulo 13 y creo que por lo menos me tomara una semana más terminarlo ya que será el capítulo más largo de lo que he escrito y muchas gracias por los comentarios y nuevamente lo digo que doy las gracias a Zafi09 ya que fue una fuente de apoyo para segur con esta historia así como el aporte de ideas para este fanfiction**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Quien eres" Seres Hablando**

 **(Porque) Seres pensando o Hablando con algo sellado Dentro De Ellos**

 **[Que Paso] Seres Sellados Hablando**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5 Hashirama Senju**

 **Pos vos Ise**

 **FLASH**

A continuación, el suelo de mi habitación brillaba. La planta comenzó a encender y un símbolo familiar aparecía en ella. ¡Esta es la marca de nuestro clan! El círculo mágico de los Gremory. ¿Quién es? Quiero decir, ¿por qué mi habitación? ¿Alguien está tratando de transportar a mi habitación? El círculo mágico hizo un gran resplandor que iluminó toda la habitación, y una persona salió de él. Era la silueta de una chica. Una chica con el pelo rojo.

"¿Buchou...?"

La persona que apareció en el círculo mágico no era otra que Buchou. Pero ¿por qué en mi habitación? Parecía tener una cara preocupada. La misma expresión que tenía de nuevo en la habitación del club. Ella se acercó a mí después de verme. Entonces ella dijo algo impactante para mí.

"Hazme el amor". ... ¿Cómo dice? Debido a las palabras impactantes que ella dijo, mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿Qué ha dicho hace un momento? ¿Estoy volviéndome sordo? Buchou dijo otra cosa increíble después de que hice una mirada confusa: "Yo quiero que tomes mi virginidad. En este momento". El japonés de Buchou fue estimulante como siempre.

"Date prisa. Ve a la cama. Voy a estar lista para eso ahora. "Buchou se molestaba mientras se saca su uniforme escolar. Eh-¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? Mi mente no puede concentrarse con las acciones de Buchou!

STRIP

Ella tomó la falda de su ropa interior y ¡se hizo visible! ¡Guau! ¡Sus panties de color blanco puro son tan brillantes! Sus largas piernas hermosas son excelentes! ¡Ella todavía tiene esos muslos que tanto deseo tocar! ¡A continuación, agarró su sujetador!

"Bu ... Buchou! ¿Esto es ...? " Yo estaba confundido.

¡Obviamente! Buchou aparece de repente y dice: "Vamos a tener relaciones sexuales.", ¡Y ella empieza a quitarse la ropa! Incluso un estudiante pervertido como yo se confunden! ¡Finalmente tomó su sujetador! Sus pechos que eran apoyados por el sujetador ¡se hicieron visibles! ¡No puedo quitar mis ojos de esos pechos blancos y enormes! Buchou que sólo tenía las bragas me tomé una bocanada y se dirigió hacia mí. "Issei, ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena?"

"¡No! Por supuesto que no!,Pensé en todo tipo de cosas, pero este es el único método." ¿Método para lo que? No puedo ver dónde está conduciendo a?

"Si hay pruebas, entonces no pueden quejarse de ello. La única persona cerca de mí que es capaz de hacerlo conmigo eres tú. "¿Yo? No sé lo que está pasando, pero parece que fui elegido para hacerlo en su primera vez. ¡Me siento honrado! Eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero no tengo la confianza necesaria para hacerlo. "... Yuuto no lo haría. Él es un Caballo. Él me rechazaría inmediatamente. Es por eso que Issei, tu eres al único al que le puedo pedir esto. " ¿Le he ganado a Kiba? Jajajaja! ¡No sé lo que está pasando, pero para que sea la primera en parte puedo estar orgulloso. ¡He vencido al Casanova! "... Hay cosas que todavía no sabes, pero que pareces tener potencial." Buchou tocó mi mejilla con sus dedos. Mi corazón latía. Me sentí algo misterioso corriendo por mi cuerpo. "Tú eres el único que lo haría tan pronto como yo lo pida y sin quejarse." "Bu ... Buchou ..." Buchou se me acercó y me empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama. Buchou se puso arriba mío. El lugar donde su trasero y los muslos lo que me esperaba era mi parte importante! Su pelo rojo cayó sobre mi cuerpo. El olor de su pelo rojo me excitaba.

 **Patchin**

El sonido del gancho de su sujetador. La segunda venida de los senos de Buchou! Sus pezones rosados hermosos ya estaban en pie. ¡Sus pezones se mostraron con sus leves movimientos! ¡Esto tuvo efectos críticos demasiados mí! Esta fue mi segunda vez de ver los pechos desnudos! Yo nunca hubiera pensado que los vería de nuevo en esta cama! "Esta es tu primera vez, Issei? ¿O es que ya tienes experiencia? "

"Si... sí, es mi primera vez!" Buchou señala su parte importante con los dedos. ¡Tiene un impacto tanto en mí que mi cerebro está a punto de estallar! Luego Buchou toma mi mano derecha y... SQUEESH

Mi mano derecha que fue capturada por Buchou y la puso en la parte superior de su pecho. Pude sentir una sensación muy suave en mis cinco dedos! Es cosa de un chico a concentrar sus pensamientos y sensaciones en la mano derecha en momentos como éste.

 **SANGRADO**

Yo sabía que había una cantidad insana de sangre goteaba por mi nariz. ¡La sensación de tocar un seno! Mierda... ¡Estoy a punto de perder la conciencia! Pero si tuviera que describir esta sensación, es como algo suave que no se romperá. ¡O el malvavisco mejor calidad! No, todavía no puedo describir esta sensación con cosas como esas! No, puedooooooooooooo! "¿Te das cuenta?" Buchou dijo que a mí con una voz encantadora. "También estoy tensa. Puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón, ¿verdad? "Ahora que hablaba de ello, pude sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente más allá de su pecho. Si miraba con atención, su piel blanca y pura estaba roja... ¿Así que Buchou también estaba nerviosa? Buchou que actúa siempre con elegancia, estaba nerviosa por primera vez... ¡Entonces Buchou comenzó a sacarme la ropa! ¡Queeee! ¡Me está desnudando una chica! "¡Pe ... Pero! Yo en realidad no tengo la confianza! "¡Accidentalmente me hice una voz quejumbrosa porque yo estaba tan nervioso! ¡Bueno, obviamente! ¡Eso es porque soy súper virgen! Buchou acercó su rostro al mío y le dijo: "¿Estás tratando de avergonzarme?"

KABOOM!

Con ese comentario, mi cerebro explotó. Sabía que era el sonido que indica que no podía sostener más mi instinto. ¡Agarré a Buchou por los hombros y la puse contra la cama! En mi cama, debajo de mí, no es una chica totalmente desnuda. ¡Ella dice que puedo hacerlo! ¡Sé determinado Hyodou Issei! ¡No sé por qué, pero mi tiempo ha llegado! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Espera, ¿es esto realmente bien? Pero yo no me puedo controlarme si es la mujer que admiro, ¡dice cosas como esta para mí! Bebí mi saliva y respiré hondo. Luego puse mi cuerpo contra el de Buchou y...

FLASH

A continuación, el suelo de mi habitación brilló de nuevo. Que ... qué es? Buchou hecho un suspiro después de ver eso. "... Parece que se arruinó todo..."

Buchou se quedó mirando el círculo mágico con ojos feroces. El símbolo en el círculo mágico era... el símbolo del clan Gremory? ¿Quién es? ¿Kiba? ¿Akeno-san? ¿Koneko-chan? Espera, incluso si se trata de uno de ellos, quedare atrapado en esta situación difícil. Pero mi predicción estaba equivocada, y la persona que aparecía era una mujer de pelo plateado. Sus ropas parecían las de una doncella. ¿Es una sirvienta? Ella abrió la boca después de confirmar la presencia de mí y de Buchou.

"¿Estás tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto?" La sirvienta lo dijo como si le resultaba infantil. Ojos Buchou cambió después de oír eso.

"Si no hacía esto, mis padres y Onii-sama, no me escucharían."

"Tanto Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se pondrían tristes después de saber que has intentado dar su virginidad a un esclavo como este." ¿Maestro? ¿Sirzechs-sama? ¿Quién es? De las palabras Buchou de que podría ser su padre y hermano. Nunca supe Buchou tenía un hermano. Pero esclavo... está hablando de mí ¿no? Me sentí un poco sorprendido como alguien que acabo de conocer que me llame así. Buchou parecía como si estuviera de mal humor después de oír eso.

"Mi virginidad me pertenece. ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo decida a quien dársela? Y no te permitiré que llames a mi lindo sirviente un esclavo. Incluso si eres tú, no te perdonaré, Grayfia".

Buchouuuuu! Estoy tan emocionado, ya que se volvió loca por mí! La mujer llamada Grayfia comenzó a recoger el sostén de Buchou. "De todos modos. Usted es la próxima heredera del clan Gremory por lo que no debe mostrar su piel ante un hombre, más aún si se encuentra en medio de esta situación". A continuación, ella puso el sujetador en el cuerpo de Buchou. La mujer me miró y bajé la cabeza hacia abajo.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy una persona que sirve a la familia Gremory. Mi nombre es Grayfia. Yo seré su contacto a partir de ahora."Recibí un saludo amable de ella. Me sentí un poco incómodo, porque me llamó un esclavo, cuando me vio por primera vez. Pero si miraba atentamente era muy hermosa. En edad humana parece alrededor de los 20 años. Ella parecía un poco fría, pero con su brillante pelo plateado se veía hermosa. Había pelo dividido en tres trenzas que estaban anudadas entre sí. Grayfia-san, ¿eh? Las mujeres mayores que yo también son muy... SNITCH

Buchou me pellizcó, porque yo estaba mirando a Grayfia-san. Buchou duele. "Grayfia, viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad? ¿O es que has venido aquí porque la familia te envió...? ¿O fue Onii-sama? "

"Todos ellos". Grayfia-san respondió de inmediato. Después de escuchar eso, Buchou hizo un suspiro que parecía que se dio por vencida.

"¿Es así? Tú, que eres la "Reina" de Onii-sama vino al mundo humano personalmente. Por lo tanto, sólo puede ser por eso. Entiendo".

Buchou recogió su ropa. Ella se puso su ropa de nuevo. Su hermoso cuerpo desnudo estaba siendo cubierto. "Lo siento, Issei. Vamos a fingir que nada sucedió. Yo no estaba pensando claramente. Vamos a olvidarnos del incidente de hoy. " ... Ah. ¿Es más...? Bueno, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando bien, así que... Pero yo sé que me arrepentiré después. "Issei? Espera, ¿es esta persona...? "¿Eh? Grayfia-san me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa. Nunca pensé que una mujer fría como ella pudiera estar sorprendida. "Sí, Hyodou Issei. Mi "Peón", y el dueño del "Boosted Gear".

"..."

Booster Gear ", el ser poseído por el emperador de los dragones..." ¿Qué es? Grayfia-san parecía como si estuviera viendo algo extraordinario. "Grayfia, volveremos a mi habitación. Voy a escuchar lo que tienes que decir ahí. Akeno también pueden asistir, ¿verdad? "

" La sacerdotisa del rayo "? Me da lo mismo. Es una necesidad de los demonios de alto nivel tener a su "reina" acompañándola todo el tiempo."

"Está bien. Issei". Buchou me llamó. Caminó hacia mí y entonces ella...

 **BESO**

Me sentí sus labios sobre mis mejillas... Guau. ¡Guaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu! Me dio un beso en la mejilla!

"Por favor, perdóname por lo de hoy con este beso. Te preocupas mucho. Nos vemos de nuevo en la habitación del club de mañana. "

Ella se despidió y desapareció en el círculo mágico, junto con Grayfia-san... yo era el único que queda en la habitación ahora. Me quedé deslumbrado mientras me tocaba la mejilla donde me besó.

 **Pos vos Naruto**

Al ver lo que rias intentaba supe que estaba desesperada por romper el compromiso por cualquier medio posible, como fue posible que jitomate-jiji y coco-baa-chan permitieran esto, lo peor de todo es que no puedo intervenir directamente, ya que si miro a Serafall no podre evitar querer besarla y ella posiblemente ya este casada si lo que me dijo ero-jiji que las dos herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri están en kouh.

Por lo que puedo ver Rias no logro su cometido ya que alguien va aparecer por medio de teletrasportacion del clan Gremory y es quien menos pensé que pudieras ser era Grayfia, la misma Grayfia que Sirzechs y yo lo gramos convencer de abandonar su lugar en la vieja fracción pero porque hace esto.

Penes que habías cambiado Grayfia pero no lo hiciste en todos estos años para quien trabajara o será que traiciono a Sirzechs para unirse nuevamente a Rizevim Lucifer.

Veo que dicen algo pero no logro entender que ya que estoy transformado en una mosca y todo me retumba al oírlos hablar, veo como se van en un círculo mágico y me preparo para irme yo también ya que tengo que preparar mi estrategia si quiero ayudar a rias.

 **A la mañana síguete**

Seguí a Ise casi a todos lados a la escuela, a su trabajo como diablo y cuando regresamos al club de lo oculto sentí una asquerosa presencia y una presencia muy conocida por mí.

Y vi como entro a la habitación todos los demonios que estaban bajo las ordenes de rias se tensaron al sentir la presencia.

 **Pos vos Ise**

"Parece que todo el mundo está aquí. Antes de comenzar las actividades, hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes. "

"Ojou-sama, ¿quiere que les diga yo?" Buchou rechazó la oferta de Grayfia-san con la mano.

"La verdad es que..." En el exacto el mismo momento en Buchou hablaba, un círculo mágico en el suelo brillaba. ¿Eh? ... ¿Un círculo mágico? Pero todas las personas que servimos a Buchou están aquí. Por lo tanto, ¿es un demonio que sirve al clan Gremory como Grayfia-san? Después de esto me di cuenta que mi suposición era lejos de ser la respuesta correcta, y me di cuenta que me faltaba el conocimiento como un demonio. El símbolo de los Gremory cambiado a otro patrón en el círculo mágico. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿No era este el símbolo mágico de los Gremory?

"... Fénix" Eso es lo que Kiba, que estaba cerca de mí, dijo. Fénix? ¡Entonces no es un Gremory! La luz brilló a través de la habitación y apareció una persona del círculo mágico.

CALOR

Había llamas procedentes del círculo mágico que se encendieron en toda la habitación entera. ¡Caliente! ¡El calor quema mi piel! No se veía la silueta de un hombre detrás de las llamas. Cuando extendió el brazo hacia los lados, las llamas desaparecieron.

"Jeje. No he venido al mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo."

El hombre que apareció fue un hombre con un traje rojo. Llevaba un traje casual, así que él no tenía una corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho. Parecía que estaba en sus 20 años. Era guapo, pero parecía más el tipo de un chico malo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Parecía un gigoló. ¿O era un demonio gigoló? Su mirada de nobleza me molestó.

Si Kiba era el chico bueno, este tipo sería un chico malo. El hombre miró a su alrededor, y luego sonrió después de encontrar a Buchou. "Mis querida Rias, he venido a verte."

Rías... ¿Mi querida...? ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene este tipo con Buchou? Buchou lo miró con los ojos furiosos. Ella no parecía darle la bienvenida a este tipo. Pero el chico no parecía importarle y se acercó a Buchou.

"Entonces Rías. Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda está decida por lo que tenemos que comprometernos cuanto antes. "Es un hombre frívolo... ¿De qué familia es? Kiba dijo fénix anteriormente... El tipo agarró el brazo de Buchou. ¡Qué tipo más grosero!

"... ¡Suéltame, Riser". Buchou soltó la mano del chico y le dijo que se fuera con una voz profunda y grave. Guau. Suena espeluznante... ¡Ella está realmente molesta! El tipo que se llama Riser estaba sonriendo y no parece preocuparle el hecho de que Buchou le soltara la mano. Rayos, su actitud me está enfureciendo. Entonces le hablé.

"Oye tú. Estás siendo grosero con Buchou. ¿Cree que eso lo aceptaré?" Se lo dije claramente a él. Cuando el tipo me miró, me di cuenta que me miraba como si estuviera viendo algo de basura. Rayos, este tipo me está fastidiando aún más!

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?" Lo dijo con una voz disgustada. Era totalmente diferente de la dulce voz que él tenía hacia Buchou.

Fue sin duda mirando hacia mí. Podía sentir su odio hacia mí. Pero voy a decírselo porque tengo que hacerlo!

"Yo soy el sirviente de Rías Gremory-sama! Soy su "peón", Hyodou Issei". ¡Se lo dije a él! ¡Yo incluso le dije mi nombre! ¡Cómo te quedó demonio gigoló!

"Hmmmm. ¡Ah, está bien! "

ELUSIÓN

Me enojé después de que hizo una reacción que muestra que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. ... me sentí un poco herido por esta reacción. Así que no se preocupa por mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

"Quiero decir, ¿quién demonios eres tú?" El tipo parecía un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta.

"¿... Vaya? ¿Rias, no me has mencionado a tus sirvientes? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguien que no me conoce? ¿Un humano reencarnado? A pesar de ello ".

"Yo no les dije, porque no era necesario."

"Vaya. Soberbia como siempre .Jajajaja ... " El hombre se echó a reír.

Luego Grayfia-san entró "Hyodou Issei-sama."

"S... sí."

"Esta persona es Riser fénix-sama. El es un demonio puro de clase alta, y el tercer hijo de la Casa Fénix". Grayfia-san me explicó acerca de este tipo.

Ummmm, así que es un demonio de primera clase de la familia fénix. Así que tiene un título de nobleza el también. ¿No es similar al ave fénix que aparecía en los libros, esa ave inmortal? Así que hay cosas similares entre los demonios. ¿Por qué hace un chico como el está relacionado con Buchou? ¿Un amigo? ¿Es un amigo de la infancia? Pero pronto descubrí la verdadera razón de que superó con expectativas mi predicción. "Y él es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory".

... ¿Eh? Pro... metido...? ¿La heredera... está hablando de Buchou...?

"Él está comprometido con las Rías Ojou-sama."

... ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¡Su prometidooo..!? "¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Grité porque la verdad me sorprendía. Este tipo es el novio de Buchou.

"El té hecho por la Reina de "Rias" es exquisito". Decía Riser

"Muchas gracias". Decía Akeno aunque la notaba algo molesta.

El tipo elogió el té de Akeno-san. Ella estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, pero no dijo lo de siempre "Vaya, vaya" y "jejejeje". Sentí un poco de miedo... Buchou estaba sentada en el sofá. Riser se sentó junto a ella sin cuidado y la abrazó en su hombro. Buchou les seguía alejando sus brazos de ella, pero el desgraciado seguía tocándole el cabello, sus manos sus hombro. ¡Ese tipo está demasiado cerca de ella! Nosotros, los demonios de clase baja, somos lejanos a dos demonios de primera clase y sólo podía mirarlos a ellos.

De repente sentí como la habitación se enfriaba y vi como Grayfia miraba hacia todos lados la razón no la sé.

Tsch... ¡Solo mirarlo basta para molestarme! ¡Le empieza a tocar nuevamente su cuerpo! Le empieza a tocar las piernas, ¡estoy pensando seriamente en separarlos! ¡Aún no toqué sus muslos todavía! ¡Espera!, si lo pienso bien yo sentí la sensación de los senos de Buchou. ¿Significa eso que soy increíble porque toqué sus pechos, incluso antes de que su novio? Jejeje, sí. ¡Eso es! Ya vi su cuerpo desnudo en dos ocasiones. Jejejeje, es mi triunfo. ¡Muajajajaja!

"El pensamiento... indecente está prohibido." Koneko-chan me dio las palabras duras de nuevo. Mmmm, ¿tiene fuerza para leer mi mente?

"Issei-kun. En cualquier caso, límpiate la baba". Kiba me dio un pañuelo con una sonrisa refrescante.

"¡No es asunto tuyo!"

"Riser no me casare contigo y es definitivo"

La voz de enojo de Buchou se hizo eco a través de la habitación. Cuando miré, Buchou se levantó del sofá mirando fijamente a Riser. Él, por el contrario estaba sonriendo como de costumbre. "¡Riser! ¡Ya te dije antes! ¡No voy a casarme contigo!" volvió a decir Buchou.

"Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rías, ¿sabes? Creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir la crisis".

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Si yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, entonces voy a elegir a quien será mi esposo! También hice una promesa, que voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad!"

"Eso es correcto. Tú eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Sin embargo, sus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Tienen miedo de que su familia se acabe. Hemos perdido a un gran número de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra. Incluso si la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado, y eso conduce a la extinción de la familia por luchar contra ellos. Así que los demonios puros que son de primera clase que se cruzan con otros los demonios de primera clase sería la solución absoluta para solucionar esta situación. El linaje de los demonios de primera clase. Aunque sabes que estos niños serán importantes a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?" Buchou y Riser empezaron a discutir sobre algo que no entiendo.

Pero incluso un idiota como yo sabía que estaban discutiendo una cosa importante sobre la sociedad de los demonios. Buchou se guardó silencio cuando Riser empezó con un tema serio. Pero aún tenía los ojos furiosos. Riser siguió hablando después de beber el té.

"La nueva producción de demonios, tus sirvientes, son demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, así que los demonios de sangre pura, pierden su lugar. Hay nobles ancianos que se acercan a los más poderosos demonios reencarnados. Pero eso está bien. Los demonios de nueva producción son importantes para el futuro. Pero no podemos permitir que los demonios pura sangre vayan directo a la extinción. Fuimos elegidos con el fin de evitar que los demonios puros desaparezcan. Tengo mis hermanos mayores en mi casa, así que mi linaje está a salvo. Entonces sólo faltarías tú, Rias, que debes heredar el honor del clan Gremory. Si no toma te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Estás tratando de aplastar a la familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos? A causa de la guerra pasada, no es ni la mitad el número de demonios que se conoce como "72 pilares". Este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios. "

Hmmm..., la discusión se está poniendo muy seria... Creo que Kiba me habló de los "72 pilares" antes. Hace mucho tiempo había 72 demonios que poseían título de nobleza, y cada clan tenía docenas de ejércitos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos murieron en la guerra. El clan Gremory es de sangre pura, es uno de los clanes que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Yo estaba enojado cuando Riser, seguía diciendo el compromiso, pero al escuchar a toda la historia hace que parezca muy complicado. Pura sangre de los demonios, otros Buchou palabras y fondos. Un demonio puro. Esto significa que sus padres también son de sangre pura demonios. Un verdadero demonio. Una antigua regla, eh. A continuación, mi opinión sería inútil...

Pero está bien. Me limitaré de acuerdo a la decisión de Buchou. Sólo si eso es lo que ella desea.

"Yo no voy a extinguir mi clan. Voy a casarme." Riser hizo una gran sonrisa después de escuchar a Buchou.

"Ahhh, ¡bien dicho Rias! A continuación, vamos a... "

"Pero no voy a casarme contigo, Riser. Yo me casaré con quien quiera. Incluso los demonios que guardan las viejas reglas tienen el derecho a elegir". Buchou rechazó discurso de Riser, y lo dijo muy claramente.

Riser se convirtió en muy desagradable después de oír eso. Sus ojos se volvieron más agudos e incluso hizo un ruido con la lengua.

"... Usted sabe Rias. Yo también soy un diablo que lleva el nombre de clan fénix detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento en este mundo son asquerosos. Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo!"

¡LLAMAS!

Había llamas alrededor de Riser. Había pequeños trozos de fuego alrededor de la habitación.

"Yo te llevará de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes." Podía sentir el instinto de matar dentro de la sala. La presión del cuerpo de Riser se fue hacia nosotros. Me sentí algo muy frío en mi espalda, y se sentía como todo el pelo de mi cuerpo estaba a punto de erizarse.

La intención de matar dirigida por un demonio de primera clase. ¡Esto es malo! Mis manos y mi cuerpo estaban temblando. Sentí ese malestar antes, fue en el momento en que luché contra Freed.

No, era aún más peor.

Kiba y Koneko-chan no temblaban, pero se estaban preparando para luchar en cualquier momento. Buchou hizo una postura en contra de Riser, y había un aura roja que sale de su cuerpo. Riser también tenían llamas que salían de su cuerpo.

Caliente... Era obvio que íbamos a conseguir quedado reducidas a cenizas si éramos golpeados por la llama! Podía sentir la misma fuerza en su poder mágico, como Buchou de sus llamas! Buchou es más fuerte que Reynare... ¿Significa que tiene la misma fuerza que Buchou?, eso significa que él es muy fuerte. La llama se reunió alrededor de la espalda Riser y formó las alas de las llamas. Exactamente como un pájaro de fuego. La atmósfera era intensa. Pero hubo una persona que interfirió con calma. Fue Grayfia-san. "Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, por favor, cálmense. Si los dos iban a continuar, entonces no voy a estar tranquila al respecto". Decía Grayfia mientras liberaba su aura la cual empequeñecía la de Buchou y Riser.

Buchou y Riser tanto hizo una mueca seria después de escuchar la voz de intensa Grayfia-san. Parecía que tenían miedo de ella. Riser calmo las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo e hizo un suspiro, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"... Aunque me lo diga la "Reina más poderosa", ni siquiera me daría miedo... Definitivamente no quiero pelear contra la gente del grupo de Sirzechs-sama que se dice que se compone de los monstruos. "

¿Tiene el hermano de Buchou mucha fuerza? Yo tampoco sabía que Grayfia-san era tan fuerte. Ni siquiera siento ninguna intención de matar de ella. Buchou dejó su aura mágica y se dejo la posición de batalla. Al parecer, nos salvó del peor de los casos. Grayfia-san dijo después de confirmar que tanto Buchou y Riser no tenían ninguna intención de luchar más.

"Todo el mundo, al igual que el maestro, Sirzechs-sama y la gente de la familia fénix sabía que iba a ser así. Para decirte la verdad esto iba a ser la reunión de último recurso. Todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que decidió hacer una última opción. "

"¿Única opción? ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia? "

"Ojou-sama, si lo desea mantener su posición, entonces ¿por qué no lo deciden haciendo un " Rating Game ", con Riser-sama?"

"...?" Buchou perdió las palabras de su boca. Ella parecía estar muy impresionada.

"Rating Game"? Creo que oí hablar de él antes, ¿pero qué...?

"Es un juego que es jugado por los demonios con título de nobleza, y compiten haciendo su esclavos peleen." Kiba me lo explicó a mí, porque yo tenía una mirada confusa. Oh, creo recordar. Es una batalla entre los demonios en el que utilizan sus piezas, "Peón", "Caballo", "Alfil", "Torre" y "Reina". Al parecer, su fuerza en el juego refleja su posición social en el mundo de los demonios". Pero no era tan único juego jugado por los demonios mayores de edad, y Buchou que no está en esa edad no podía participar en ella. Grayfia-san continuó explicando y respondía a mis preguntas.

"Al igual que Ojou-sama sabe, un "Rating Game" sólo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad. Pero si se trata de un partido no oficial, incluso de para un demonio de sangre pura que no han alcanzado la edad madura puede participar. Pero en este caso... "

"Por lo general, implica el problema de la familia y del hogar, ¿verdad?" Buchou continuó hablando mientras se toma un suspiro. "En otras palabras Otou-sama y los demás optaron por hacer que nosotros hagamos el juego como un último recurso, cuando yo lo iba a rechazar, ¿no? ...¿Porque todos quieren tener el control de mi vida? "

Buchou estaba realmente enojada ahora. ¡Guau! ... ¡puedo sentir su necesidad de matar! Tengo miedo...

"Entonces Ojou-sama, ¿usted está diciendo que se niega a participar en el juego?"

"No. Esta es una oportunidad. Bien entonces. Vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Riser". Riser, sonrió después de Buchou lo desafió.

"¿Está aceptando? Me da lo mismo. Pero yo ya soy un demonio maduro y que ya he participado juegos oficiales. Ya que he ganado la mayoría de los juegos. ¿Aun así, todavía quiere participar, Rias?" Riser, le respondió de nuevo con un tono desafiante. Buchou hizo una mueca.

"Lo haré. Yo te haré desaparecer, Riser! "

"Está bien. Si ganas, harás lo que quieras. Pero si gano, te casarás conmigo de inmediato." Ambos se miraron. Ambos fueron mirando el uno al otro con ojos de miedo. Parece que un demonio de clase baja como yo, no tenía derecho a interponerse entre ellos!

"Entendido. Yo, Grayfia, confirmaré su opinión a ambas partes. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí".

"Sí".

Buchou y Riser y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo a la aprobación Grayfia-san. "Está bien. Voy a informar a las dos familias a continuación." Grayfia-san inclinó la cabeza después de confirmar. Vaya, se había convertido realmente en serio ahora! Juego! ¿Tengo que participar en ella, así? Riser, me miró y luego sonrió. Mierda, realmente me agobia.

"Oye, Rias. ¿Esos de aquí son tus sirvientes? "

"¿si y qué?" Riser se echó a reír después de Buchou le respondió, como si él le pareciera divertido.

"Entonces, este partido será un chiste. Sólo tu "Reina", la "sacerdotisa del rayo" puede luchar a la par de mis sirvientes." Cuando Riser dijo eso, chasqueó los dedos. El círculo mágico en el suelo brillaba. Las sombras aparecieron a partir del círculo mágico. Uno, dos, tres... mierda... Dejé de contar después de ver la cantidad de sombras que parecían. "Y estos son mis lindas sirvientes." Había 15 personas que parecían ser sirvientes de Riser a su alrededor. Había una persona que parecía un "Caballo" que llevaba armadura.

Había alguien que parecía ser un mago que llevaba una capucha. ¡Tenía el número máximo de esclavos! Los demonios sirvientes, al igual que en el ajedrez real, puede ser un número máximo de 15 esclavos. Los demonios de clase alta reciben 15 "evil Piece".

Usándolo para elegir a quién desea que sea su sirviente. Si la persona desea tener un sirviente con alto potencial, entonces el consumo de ajedrez se duplica. Es por eso que hay casos en los que sólo hay una "torre" o un "Caballo". Buchou también tenía el mismo caso. Ese soy yo. Ella puede tener hasta un máximo de 8 peones, pero Buchou utilizó todos los peones en mí, pero no soy tan diabólico como parezco. Es por eso que es un demonio de primera clase que no tiene 15 esclavos. Pero Riser tiene el número máximo de 15 esclavos. Se trata de una magnífica vista para ver todos los 16 demonios, incluyendo el "Rey". Sólo tenemos un "Rey", una "reina", una "torre", un "alfil", un "caballo", y un "peón". ¿Qué haremos nosotros 6 frente a 16? Me sorprendió por ese hecho. No, lo siento. Había algo más en mi mente. ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Porque...! ¡Eran todas chicas! ¡El Caballo y el mago lo mencioné antes eran chicas! ¡También había una chica con un vestido chino! ¡Había dos chicas que tenían oídos de gato! ¡Había dos chicas que parecían ser gemelas! ¡También una niña loli! ¡Había dos chicas más grandes y agradables, así! También había una chica con un kimono que se parecía a un "Nadeshiko Yamato"! ¡También había una chica con un vestido que se parecía a una princesa europea! ¡Una mujer que tenía una espada en la espalda! ¡También había una chica con un traje de bailarina! Hubo una que tenía una máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su cara! ¡Todos ellos eran unas bellezas? ¿Un ejército de chicas realmente así existe? ¡Yo sentí electricidad a través de mi cuerpo! Así que... eso es todo! ¿Este tipo, Riser, en realidad lo hizo? El sueño de todo hombre, ¡un harem! ¡Un demonio de clase alta que hizo un harem! Riser fénix! Lo que una persona... Lo que un hombre...

"Él... hey Rías... Este esclavo-kun aquí está llorando mucho al mirarme." Riser dijo mientras me miraba. Parecía estar muy asustado por mí. Buchou me miró y me hizo una cara de preocupación mientras se toca la frente.

"El sueño de este chico es tener un harem. Creo que fue emocionó después de mirar en tus esclavas." Sí. Sí. Eso es correcto. Lloré porque vi a mi sueño, mi objetivo, justo en frente de mí. Lo que un tipo con suerte.

Ya Que mi sueño era que todo mi sequito sean mujeres hermosas.

"Bruto".

"Riser-sama, ¡esta persona me está volviendo loca!" Las esclavas de Riser hicieron una cara desagradable después de mirarme. ¡Maldita sea! Vete a la mierda idiota! Riser las tranquilizó al sentir su cuerpo.

"No digan eso, mis chicas lindas. Mirando hacia arriba los demonios de primera clase somos humildes, y nosotros somos cercanos. Vamos a mostrarles lo cerca que estamos." Después de que Riser dijo eso, ¡comenzó a besar a la lengua una de las chicas! ¡Mierda, está haciendo ruido moviendo sus lenguas! Buchou parecía como si ella no le importaba. "Ha ... Ahhh ..."

La muchacha hizo una voz dulce, mientras que ponía sus piernas alrededor de Riser, ¡Mierda, lo que más me está reaccionando a él! "Hau ..." La cara de Asia se había puesto tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Este punto de vista debe haber sido demasiado fuerte para Asia. Riser llevó a su boca lejos, y no había hilos de saliva entre los dos. Entonces, ¡comenzó a besar de lengua a la otra chica! ¡No empieces la 2 ª ronda por aquí! Quiero decir que realmente puede hacer eso a sus esclavas? ¿Podemos? ¿Puedo? ¡Mierda! Así que si trabajo duro puedo llegar a ser como el algún día! Riser, quien terminó su segundo beso con lengua se burlaba de mí. Parecía como si estuviera diciendo:

"Jamás serás capaz de hacer esto".

"Jamás serás capaz de hacer esto."

"¿¡No estar diciendo lo que creo!? ¡Maldita sea! Boosted Gear!"

Mi cabeza estaba llena de rabia y de celos así que puse mi mano izquierda hacia arriba en el aire y grité. Lo que se tenía en el brazo izquierdo apareció después de que fue cubierto como un semáforo en rojo. Un guante rojo que tenía una marca de un dragón. "Boosted Gear", que se dice que es una obra maestra del Sacred Gear que da un enorme poder a su poseedor. Lo señalé a Riser y le dije: "Un mujeriego como tú no es lo suficientemente bueno para estar con Buchou!"

"¿Eh? ¿Me llamas mujeriego?"

"Si ...! Asi es. "Ca ... cállate! ¡Eso es diferente con lo de Buchou! A este paso, coquetearás con otras chicas, incluso después de casarse con Buchou! "Las mujeres aman a los héroes. Eso es un dicho en el mundo de los humanos, ¿verdad? Una buena frase por cierto. Pero esto es sólo una estrecha relación con mis siervos. Incluso Rias te adora, ¿no?" Eso es verdad... ¡Pero de alguna manera no te lo puedo perdonar! ¿Tal vez porque tienes el mismo gusto que yo? No sé la razón real, ¿pero es porque todavía soy joven?

"¡Héroe mi culo! ¡Solo eres un hombre pájaro! ¿Ave de fuego Fénix? Jajajajaja! ¡Eres igual que el pollo frito!" Riser hizo un gesto escandaloso a mi provocación.

"¿Pollo frito? ¡Esclavo! ¡No alardees! ¡Esa no es la manera de hablar con un demonio de clase alta! ¡Rias! ¡Educa a tus esclavos!" Buchou ignoró su demanda y dijo:

"No me importa".

"¡Oye, pollo frito! ¡Te daré una paliza con mi "Boosted Gear"

¡Mi orgullo! ¡Mi Boosted Gear! ¡Duplica mi poder cada 10 segundos, y después de un rato, puedo alcanzar el poder de matar a Dios!

"No necesitamos tener un partido! ¡Me limitaré a darte una paliza, aquí mismo, ahora mismo!" [BOOST!] Sentí el poder pasando por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, ¡una voz de la joya! ¡La prueba de que mi poder se duplicó! ¡Mi golpe incluso derrotó a un ángel caído! ¡Toma esto! Estaba lleno de energía, pero Riser, que acaba de hacer un suspiro.

"Mira. ¿Es ella?."

"Sí, Riser-sama." Riser, ordenó a su sirviente. Era pequeña como Koneko-chan. Ella tenía un palo que los artistas marciales e hizo uso de su postura después de mover el palo alrededor. Nnnn, yo no tengo ganas de luchar con una niña pequeña, así que si toco el bastón lejos que ella daría marcha atrás ... Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero de repente sentí que mi cuerpo se sienta más ligero. Me sentí como si mi cuerpo estaba flotando. ¿Eh? ¿El piso...? ¡KASAHINNN!

Oí un ruido fuerte... ¡Ay ... Sentí un dolor corriendo por todo mi cuerpo... ¿Qué pasó?

"Guahhh!" Sentí un dolor en el estómago. Ay... ¿Mi estómago? ¿Me golpeó en el estómago...? "Issei-san!" Akeno-san, vino a mi lado y puso sus manos en mi estómago. Luego hubo una luz dorada alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me sentí algo cálido en el estómago y pronto no sentí ningún dolor. Es el poder curativo mágico de Akeno-san es genial.Sé que estoy en el suelo. Cuando miré a mí alrededor había un escritorio roto en el partido a la mitad y cosas por el suelo. Cuando vi que era Riser, la niña puso su palo de distancia.

... ¿Qué me pegó? Yo no lo podía ver. ¿Quiere esto decir que he recibido el daño sin darme cuenta? Así que fue alcanzado hacia el escritorio... Riser dirigió hacia mí, se inclinó y le susurró en mis oídos.

"Eres muy débil." Esa palabra dejó una cicatriz profunda en mi corazón.

"La que acaba de luchar es mi" Peón "Mira. Ella es la más débil de mis esclavas, pero ella tiene más experiencia en combate y cuenta con más talento que tú. ¿Boosted Gear? ¿Eh?" Riser, comenzó a burlarse de mi Sacred Gear y él se echó a reír con su nariz.

"Este es sin duda uno de los Sacred Gear invencibles y peligroso. Por cómo lo usas no sólo me puedes ganar, y menos a los más poderosos demonios, ni siquiera a Dios. Había un buen número de poseedores que lo tenían antes. Pero no ha habido ningún caso en el que hayan derrotado a un dios o un demonio poderoso. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" Riser se echó a reír muy fuerte. "¡Esto significa que este Sacred Gear es imperfecto y también los poseedores eran montón de débiles que no podían usarlo! ¡Es lo mismo para ti! ¿Cómo se dice esto en el mundo humano? Sí,... "eres un perdedor".

"¡Muajajajaja! Sí, ¡eres un perdedor! ¡Si trata de ti! Rias de "peón"-kun!" Riser comenzó golpeando mi cabeza mientras se reía mucho... ¡Maldita sea! Estaba tan avergonzado que yo apreté los dientes. Yo quería hablar de nuevo, pero no pude. Es la verdad, soy débil. Ahora mismo, incluso he perdido contra una niña más pequeña que yo. Yo estaba decepcionado de mí mismo. "Sin embargo, el partido sería interesante si incrementas tu poder." Riser puso su mano en la barbilla y él pensó algo. "Rias, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos dentro de 10 días? Podríamos hacerlo ahora, pero eso no sería interesante. "

"... ¿Me estás dando una ventaja?."

"¿Estás en contra? ¿Te humillo? Un "Rating Game" no es algo sencillo que se puede ganar sólo con tus sentimientos. Si no puedes usar el poder de tu peón al máximo, entonces perderás de inmediato. Así que no es raro que puedas entrenar con tus esclavos para el "Rating Game" en primer lugar. No importa el mucho potencial que tenga, no importa cuánto poder tienes, he visto demonios que han perdido sin necesidad de utilizar su poder infinidad de veces." Buchou guardó silencio y escuchó con atención lo que Riser tenía que decir. Riser puso la palma de la mano al suelo y comenzó a brillar. "10 días. Hasta entonces deberías ser capaz de mejorar a tus esclavos." Luego me miró. "Espero que me decepciones, "peón" de Rías. Tu éxito será el éxito de Rías". Me di cuenta de que esas palabras fueron dichas cuando se piensa en Buchou. "Rias, la próxima vez que nos reunamos será en el partido." Después dijo que, Riser, desapareció en el círculo mágico, junto con sus siervos.

 **Fin pos vos Ise**

Naruto decidió alejarse de aquel lugar y si Rias y su grupo perdía entonces el aparecería el día de la boda para intervenir y salvar a Rias aun que esto significar ponerse encontrar de su propia especia para la felicidad de una chica.

 **Diez días después**

Rias y su grupo habían perdido e Ise se encontraba inconsciente y tardaría por lo menos 3 días en despertar esta sería la fecha en la que se celebraría la boda de Rias y Riser, esto claro está por pedido de Riser que quería restregarle su victoria a Ise el portador del dragón emperador rojo pero lo que no contaba era con un individua ajeno a este asunto.

 **Día de la boda**

La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en el inframundo, Ise no llegaría a tiempo para salvar a rias ya que la ceremonia se adelanto dos horas antes de lo previsto.

Se encontraban grandes esferas de la sociedad demoniaca así como los padres de cada uno de los novios.

La nobleza de Riser se encontraba presumiendo que vencieron a alguien relacionado por la sangre con el rey demonio Lucifer.

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Naruto se encontraba en una montaña cercas del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, Naruto realizo varia muestras de sellos con su mano y cambio de aspecto donde antes estaba Naruto ahora se encontraba Hashirama Senju uno de los tres hombres mar ricos en el mundo humano, después de utilizar una jutsu de trasformación especial más un genjutsu de nivel S, para prevenir que lo descubrieran.

"Bien es hora" se decía a si mismo Naruto antes de desaparecer y aparecer frente a unas puertas.

Entonces abrí la enorme puerta. Había enormes grabados en la puerta. Era un modelo de alguna bestia mística conocida como sid...? Bueno a quien le importa. Cuando mire adentro, había un montón de demonios. Estaban bien vestidos y pasando un buen rato.

Este tipo de cosas parece muy similar a las fiestas sociales de los humanos con mucho dinero de las cuales estoy aburrido. Bueno, tampoco había estado en una recientemente. Mire los demonios intentando ver caras familiares. Pero ciertamente era un salón gigantesco. Así que esta es la fiesta que la familia de Rias organizo. Por dios la gente rica es impresionante y no le importa derrochar dinero.

Vi un color carmesí. Una mujer que tenía su pelo carmesí recogido. Ella estaba usando un vestido blanco de bodas. La identifique a primera vista. Por supuesto.

Rias Gremory

"Para todos los demonios de clase alta aquí presentes. Y hermano de Rias, Maou-sama! Mi nombre es **SENJU HASHIRAMA** dueño de las empresas Senju y socio mayorista de Namikaze company! He venido para desafían al conocido como Riser Fénix por la mano de Rias Gremory" El salón se volvió ruidoso. Sin tomarles importancia. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Riser.

"Oye tu, sabes dónde..." Una persona que parecía ser un guardia venia a detenerme. Pero vinieron algunos que vinieron a detenerlo.

"Déjanos esto a nosotros." Era Kiba Yuto caballero de Rias. Kiba quien estaba luciendo un smoking blanco estaba parado en frente de mí.

"...Vienes tarde... eh no eres sempai." Una chica de pequeña complexión que estaba luciendo un vestido vino a detener a los guardias igual que Kiba su nombre era Koneko.

"Ara, ara, un triangulo amoroso es muy emocionante." Decía la reina de Rias si no mal recuerdo se llama Akeno espera siento algo familiar en ella bueno por el momento no importa.

"Y con qué derecho un humano me desafía" decía Riser

"Con qué derecho, con este derecho" entonces saque de mi bolsa un pergamino, el cual contenía tres finjutsus y seis ataque de fuego para nivelar un pequeño poblado a cenizas.

Los demonios jóvenes de alta clase no sabían que era, pero los demonios de mayor edad comenzaron a gritarme que de donde había sacado ese pergamino, hasta que Sirzechs desato su poder para hacerlos callar.

"Bien lo siento por eso Hashirama-dono pero puedo comprobar lo que tiene en ese pergamino y si es de alto valor para desafiar a un demonio de clase alta por la mano de mi Herman" me decía Sirzechs en su modo Maou y yo le arroje el pergamino el cual el atrapo y lo llevo ante los líderes de los clanes Fénix y Gremory al ver el contenido del pergamino estaban a punto de hablar.

"No me importa que tenga ese pergamino y si es importante para los demonios simplemente te matare y me quedare con el" decía Riser mientras aumentaba su poder listo para atacarme, en ese momento Sirzechs al igual que los patriarcas de los clanes Gremory y Fénix terminaban de leer y estudiar el pergamino, al ver que era verdadero iban a decir algo, de repente el pergamino desapareció de sus manos y estaba en mis manos.

Fiuuuuu

Fue el sonido que hizo el ataque que lanzo Riser contra mí pero antes de que me tocara apareció lord fénix y desvió el ataque de su hijo con una sola mano.

"Que crees que estás haciendo Riser porque lo atacaste sabes quién es el" decía lord fénix mientras hacia una reverencia ante mi "mis disculpas "Hashirama-sama" todos los invitados notaron el cambio de actitud y la forma respetuosa en la que me hablaba Lord fénix.

"No hay problema pero quien es usted, yo solo conozco a Zeoticus Gremory con el que suelo hacer negocios" decía Hashirama

"Lo siento soy Lord fénix y me conocen con el nombre de Reiven Fénix padre de Riser Fénix" decía lord fénix

"Ok entiendo pero tengo algo que decir antes de enfrentarme a su hijo fénix-san y también para ti Zeoticus, mi maestro no estaría feliz con lo que están haciendo y es por eso que decidí desafiar a Riser por la mano de Rias, ya que mi maestro me dijo que los Gremory tratan a sus siervos como miembros de su familia pero al parecer esos tiempos cambiaron después de la muerte de mi maestro y ahora usan a sus familias como ganado de cría algo muy mal visto por mi maestro" decía Hashirama a lord fénix y lord Gremory los cuales se preguntaban quien era el maestro de Hashirama Senju, pero antes de que pudieran hablar Grayfia hablo "la dimensión de bolcillo para el enfrentamiento entre Hashirama-sama y Riser-sama esta lista ambos combatientes están listos porque en este momento serán tele trasportados a dicha dimensión" terminaba de decir Grayfia

 **Dimensión de bolcillo**

Así fueron tele trasportados los dos combatientes por la mano de Rias Gremory, ya todos los demonios daban por hecho la victoria de el tercer hijo de la cámara fénix y aun se preguntaban que había en el pergamino para que los jefes de ambas familias al igual que el rey demonio Lucifer accediera a esta estupidez.

"Dices que tu maestro no estaría de acuerdo con esto verdad y por esa razón estas peleando por librar a Rias de este compromiso no, pero también dijiste que tu maestro esta muerto y el pobre infeliz ni siquiera fue conocido por un gran demonio de clase alta como yo, para matarlo personalmente, para que no dejara discípulos estúpidos como tú" decía Riser tratando de provocar a Hashirama, el cual se encontraba haciendo varia muestras de manos y su vestimenta cambio ahora llevaba una armadura roja sangre y un extraño emblema en ella solo unos demonios que conocían ese emblema y sabían que tan jodido estaba Riser (para aquellos que no sepan es la misma armadura que utilizo en el anime de Naruto y el emblema creo que todos lo conocen es el emblema Senju) ya que habían escuchado que había dos humanos capases de hacerles frente a demonios de clase suprema en una pelea de igual a igual ya que varios démonos los querían como sirvientes los habían retado a una pelea por el derecho de tenerlos en su nobleza en el cual todos y cada uno de los demonios retadores salían apenas con vida y con muchos huesos de sus cuerpos rotos y habían aprendido a no hacer enojara a estas dos personas ya que lo único que recordaban los demonios que los enfrentaban eran los emblemas de ambas armaduras.

Riser al no tener la reacción esperada decidió lanzar una gran esfera de fuego para derrotar fácilmente al humano que tenia frente a el pero algo muy raro paso un gran muro de roca surgió del suelo y protegió a Hashirama.

"Sabes no debiste hablar así de mi maestro él fue muy respetado en el inframundo según lo que él me conto, veía a la familia Gremory como su propia familia por lo cual creo que estaría más que decepcionado de ellos si los pudiera ver ahora" decía Hashirama a Riser el cual se arto de que dijera mi maestro esto mi maestro lo orto y pregunto lo que todos los demonios querían saber.

"Quien demonios es tu estúpido maestro" grito enfurecido Riser

"Mi maestro era un gran humano conocido con el nombre de Naruto uno de los cuatro humanos capases de usar Senjutsu sin perder la razón y matar a todos a su alrededor, como lo hizo la Nekoshou Kuroka la Gata del infierno" terminaba de decir Hashirama

Ahora todos al escuchar el nombre de Naruto se quedaron petrificados y otra cosa pasaba por sus mentes según este hombre Naruto era un humano y había muerto, lo cual era poco probable y seguramente fingió su muerte para que ellos no lo pudieran encontrar y volver a ocultarse de ellos, la razón aun lo sabían después de 300 años.

Otra reacción al nombrar a Kuroka hizo que Koneko se pusiera muy tensa al recordar a su hermana, pero de repente se acordó que el día que estaban por matarla, un destello naranja o amarillo logro desviar los ataques de aquellos demonios y así llegaron los demonios al servicio del actual Lucifer para ponerla a salvo de los posibles intentos de asesinato en su contra.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja debe de haber sido un gran perdedor" decía Riser lo cual hizo que varias firmas de energía en la sala del banquete se elevaran hasta su punto máximo siendo estas Venelana Gremory, Lady Fénix, Lord Fénix, Lord Gremory y por ultimo pero menos importante Sirzechs Lucifer el cual dejaba salir una cuarta parte de todo su poder asustando a todos los demonios de clase baja hasta los demonios de clase alta.

"Sabes no te quería humillar frente a todos pero cometiste dos errores fatales uno es tratar a las mujeres como simples objetos y dos haber ofendido al hombre que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora no tendré piedad alguna contigo" decía Hashirama mientras que desataba los sellos de su poder y realizaba sellos de manos a una velocidad imposible de seguir por los demonios, al terminar de realizar los sellos de manos termino en serpiente, de repente del suelo un gran dragón de madera de por lo menos cien metros de largo y cuarenta de ancho el cual se lanzo contra Riser, el cual se encontraba muy confiado porque el dragón era de madera, la cual era débil contra el fuego, pero lo que él no sabía era que el dragón devoraba la magia de su atacante, no importaba con que elemento lo atacaras el siempre lo devoraría (algo así como cuando Yamato somete a Naruto en estado de cuatro colas).

Riser se dejo empalar por el dragón lo cual fue su perdición ya que su regeneración no serviría contra las mandíbulas de este dragón y entonces Riser dejo salir un gran grito que demostraba todo el dolor y sufrimiento al cual era sometido.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ayuda quítenme a este monstruo, porque mis poderes no funcionan que está pasando, ayuda por favor ayuda" todo el sequito de Riser al ver como su maestro pedía ayuda estuvieron a punto de entrar en la dimensión de bolcillo y salvarlo pero no esperaban que los cuatro Lords se interpusieran en su camino y no las dejaran pasar.

 **Fuera de la dimensión de bolcillo**

"Madre por favor déjanos pasar que no ves que Riser-nii está a punto de morir" decía Ravel

"Lo siento Ravel pero tu hermano ofendió al mayor héroe que el inframundo haya conocido hasta la fecha y necesita un castigo apropiado" decía lady fénix

"Espera madre me estás diciendo que toda la información de Naruto es real que él es real" decía Ravel muy impresionada de que el Devil que se conociera solo como una leyenda fuera real.

No fue la única sorprendida ya que los demonios más jóvenes habían escuchado historias de cómo un Devil huérfano de nombre Naruto fue una de las principales causas de que los antiguos reyes demonios se vieran en la necesidad de huir del inframundo, todos los demonios que habían escuchado del solo lo creían una leyenda pero aquí estaba Lady Fénix confirmando su existencia a todos ellos sin vacilación alguna.

"Si Ravel el firmo un contrato con nosotros antes de salir del inframundo pero él no está al tanto de dicho contrato" decía Lady Fénix recordando él como Naruto devoraba el ramen sin prestar atención a lo que firmaba, lo cual mas delante seria un dolor de cabeza para él.

 **Devuelta a la dimensión de bolcillo**

Riser se encontraba en el suelo inmóvil lo único que demostraba que aun se encontraba vivo era que se podía ver que apenas respiraba.

Grayfia dio el anuncio "Riser Fénix no puede continuar el ganador es Hashirama Senju"

Dando así el fin de la batalla donde el destino de Rias Gremory fue sellado.

 **Bien primero que nada tengo muy mala suerte ya que le preste la computadora a un amigo y me la lleno de virus y perdí muchos documentos así como anime y tendré que reescribir el capítulo 13 de traición y en cuanto al harem de Naruto será este:**

 **Serafall la principal**

 **Gabriel**

 **Penemue**

 **Akeno**

 **Elmhilde**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Y varios miembros de su nobleza**

 **La nobleza será la siguiente:**

 **Rey: Naruto Uzumaki  
Reina: Tiamat  
Alfil: Kuroka** **  
Alfil: Le Fay Pendragon  
Caballo: Arthuria Pendragon de fate zero  
Caballo: Roronoa Zoro  
Torre: moka (rosario + vampire)  
Torre: Akasha bloodive  
Bueno todos los peones son mutados  
Peón mutado: Yasaka  
Peón mutado: melodias de nantutai  
Dos Peones: cao cao por la santa lanza  
Peón mutado: kagami junichiro de la serie denpa kyoshi buen estratega al igual que cao cao  
Peón mutado: Ravel Fénix  
Peón mutado: wendy marvel  
Peón mutado: ikki korogane **

**El harem de Ise será:**

 **Rias**

 **Asia**

 **Irina**

 **Koneko**

 **Dos ángeles caídos y dos demonios posiblemente**

 **Una valquiria**

 **Todavía no sé como carajos le voy a hacer pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

 **se despide el dragón de las tormentas y dice que viva el rock and roll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Después de terminar el encuentro la dimensión desapareció y ambos competidores fueron nuevamente tele trasportados al mismo gran salón de fiesta donde anteriormente se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de compromiso de Rias Gremory.

Grayfia se preguntaba el porqué Ise no había aparecido y quien era realmente Senju Hashirama ya que le despertaba en ella una gran sensación de añoranza como si le recordara alguien.

Actualmente se encontraban hablando Sirzechs y Hashirama del acuerdo del compromiso de Rias Gremory

"Si Sirzechs el compromiso entre Rias y yo no se puede llevar acabo ya que varios demonios no estarían conformes con ello, ya que yo no soy ningún demonio, pero puedo actuar como un guardián, eso hasta que ella encuentre a alguien digno de su corazón por..." no termino de decir Naruto ya que las puertas que se encontraban cerradas fueron borradas por una ataque de alto nivel demoniaco.

Naruto podía ver fácilmente a la figura que se encontraba entre el humo que genero ese ataque y sabia que solo tenía que mover algunas hilos e Ise quedaría como el prometido de rias el fácilmente pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

"La virginidad de Rias Gremory me pertenece y vine para llevarla de vuelta a la tierra" quien se atrevió a gritar eso aun con el humo generado por su anterior ataque no fue otro que Ise Hyodou actual portador del dragón emperador rojo.

Nadie daba crédito y es que un demonio reencarnado grito reclamando la virginidad de una heredera de las grandes casa del inframundo y no solo eso lo hacía frente a los padres de esta.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... buena esa chico jajajajajajajajajajajaja mi estomago duele" decía Naruto mientras sostenía su estomago con ambas manos ya que el no esperaba que gritara lo anterior. Y decidió dejar su plática con Sirzechs para hablar con Ise.

"Guardias arréstenlo por interrumpir en una fiesta privada" era lo que algunos demonios gritaban por la aparición de Ise

"Ya veo con que tú eres el dragón emperador rojo de esta tiempo no chico, permite presentarme mi nombre es Hashirama Senju dueño de la compañía Senju y cofundador de las empresas Namikaze, un placer conocerte" decía Naruto mientras se inclinaba un poco

"Eh...disculpa pero como sabes que soy el poseedor de dragón emperador rojo" decía muy sorprendido Ise

"Bueno es obvio no tienes activo el boosted gear en tu brazo izquierdo y por lo que veo lo sacrificaste para ganar el poder que ahora poses verdad eres igual que mi difunto maestro pero la diferencia entre tú y el es que él no era un pervertido" decía Naruto aguantándose las ganas de reírse por la reacción de Ise

"De que hablas no soy un pervertido cualquiera soy el pervertido que se convertirá en el rey del harem" decía Ise con una gran convicción entonces Ise escucho a draig hablar frente a todos los demonios [compañero no peles contra el no tendrás oportunidad alguna, él fue el que mato a mi anterior portador en Rusia y déjame decirte que mi antiguo portador llego al balance break y pudo activar la técnica prohibida del la boosted gear sin perder la razón aunque solo fuera por 10 minutos, hagas lo que hagas no lo enfades] terminaba de decir draig, los demonios que escucharon lo que dijo el dragón emperador rojo ahora tenían más miedo si este humano fue capaz de pelear con uno de los portadores del dragón emperador rojo, con el balance break que se decía que podía ser equivalente a 15 o 20 demonios de clase alta y aun más aterrador fue la noticia de que peleo contra la forma casi más perfecta del uno de los dragones celestiales que se decían que eran tan poderosos como los cuatro maos combinados en batalla.

(Nota: cuando dijo que era tan poderoso como los 4 maos me refiero a los anteriores ya que se dice que Sirzechs es 10 veces más fuerte que el Lucifer anterior y Ajukas Belcebú está en la misma categoría que Sirzechs entonces con Sirzechs y Ajukas serian suficiente para pelear contra Draig o Albión mas no ganar)

"Jajajajajajajaja veo que aun me recuerdas draig cuando fue la última vez que peleamos hace 15 años o quizás 20 no recuerdo" decía Naruto

[En realidad fue hace 18 años cuando tu cumpliste los 12 años si no mal recuerdo] decía draig aterrando mas a los demonios ya que era un niño cuando se enfrento a el dragón emperador rojo

"Mmmm...Si ya recuerdo fue en Rusia al norte de Siberia el área quedo destrozada, pero tu antiguo portados se obsesiono con el poder y mato a cientos de personas por esa razón no merecía vivir" decía Naruto con un tomo muy serio "oye chico tengo un trato para ti tendremos un combate y si ganas podrás llevarte a Rias Gremory contigo sin que ningún demonio de clase alta o suprema se interponga en tu camino, no hará nada tienes mi palabra y asumirás la responsabilidad del compromiso" decía Naruto clavando el ultimo cavo en ataúd de Ise, el cual el mismo sellaría con su respuesta.

"Claro no hay problema" decía Ise muy decidido, claro lo que él no sabía que había aceptado estar comprometido con Rias Gremory para ser el próximo líder de la casa Gremory.

"Bien como muestra de buena fe te daré esto también" decía Naruto mientras que sacaba un libro de portada azul cielo con el titulo técnicas icha icha locuras de un harem "este libro es único en el mundo y solo yo lo tengo ya Jiraya era un amigo de mi sensei y me lo envió a mí en memoria de mi maestro y esto" decía mientras sacaba un rollo de su bolsa trasera "y esto es el menu de entrenamiento para personas con pocas reservas de poder mágico así como incrementarlo en muy poco tiempo junto con unos sellos especiales de mi maestro lo único que tienes que hacer es poder moverme del lugar de donde este parado" decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa al final, todos los demonios sabían que para el demonio reencarnado era imposible realizar tal hazaña ya que anteriormente había barrido el piso con un demonio de clase alta sin siquiera esforzarse.

"Detente Ise no lo hagas, puedes morir por favor no lo hagas" decía Rias tratando de detener a Ise

"Lo siento Buchou pero se cuanto quieres ser libre y ser capaz de elegir al hombre con el que quieres casarte, el cual te ame por quien eres y el cual tu ames y si es por tu felicidad con gusto daré mi vida ya que tu ayudaste a que tuviera esta segunda oportunidad" decía Ise mientras se preparaba para ser teletransportado al campo de batalla (draig crees que seremos capases de moverlo de un solo golpe) preguntaba mentalmente Ise a draig el cual respondía de inmediato [no lo creo posible a menos que logres comprimir todo el poder que obtuviste al sacrificar tu brazo izquierdo y lo lances contra él pero es muy riesgoso puedes morir y también tendría muy poco tiempo para liberar el ataque y no hay garantía del que él no nos ataque] decía draig sabiamente a su portados (puede funcionar ya tendremos que adaptarnos conforme se desarrolle el combate bien eso es todo ya está acabando el circulo de teletrasporte deséame suerte draig) decía Ise mentalmente preparado para el combate de su vida [suerte compañero y ojala no mueras]

"Primero que nada mi nombre es Grayfia reina de Sirzechs Lucifer y seré el árbitro o juez en esta batalla, ahora si ambos luchadores están listos por favor comiencen" decía Grayfia para dar inicio al combate que decidiría una vez más el destino de la heredera Gremory.

Ise rápidamente hizo aparecer su boosted gear para lanzar unas pequeñas ráfagas de dragón shot, las cuales Naruto solo levantaba un dedo y aparecía una barrera de madera que se encargaba de detener los dragón shot de Ise, Naruto levanto una de sus manos y varias raíces como si fueran serpientes atacaron a Ise a una gran velocidad que apenas era capaz de esquivar.

10 minutos después la batalla aun continuaba sin que Naruto se moviera de su lugar en otro lugar se encontraba Ise detrás de una estatua de un caballo, en varias partes de su cuerpo se podían ver moretones y sangre por las heridas causadas por los látigos de madera que lo atacaban (draig cuanto falta para que acabes de reunir la energía necesaria para lanzar el mega dragón shot para acabar la batalla) decía Ise [2 minutos más estoy regulando la salida de poder para que no te mate y así estabilizar la técnica déjame decirte que eres un loco demente compañero como se te ocurrió algo así] (la verdad lo vi en anime y quería ver si seriamos capases de lograrlo sin el balance break del que me hablaste y solo tendíamos 10 segundos algo que no serviría contra este tipo así que pensé que si podía lanzar un dragón shot con un poder comprimido entonces seriamos capases de crear un dragón shot que lo hiciera moverse de su lugar es todo o nada draig) decía Ise mientras sonreía por tener un buen compañero de batalla [bien Ise estoy contigo, bien estoy listo] draig contestaba a Ise

Ise salió corriendo de detrás de la estatua y se acerco a Naruto de frente, Naruto al verlo levanto varias raíces, algo que Ise tenía previsto y preparo un pequeño ataque que Akeno anteriormente le avía enseñado lo cual serviría para segar a su oponente "thunder flash" grito Ise mientras que era apuñalado por varias raíces o eso era lo que parecía para todos, después de gritara su ataque una luz muy brillante segó a todos los demonios al igual que a Naruto, Ise se promociono a caballero y apareció detrás de Naruto sin su chaqueta ya que esto fue lo que apuñalaron las raíces "ahora si te tengo mega dragón shot" decía Ise mientras salía volando por el ataque el cual era rojo con contornos negros casi se parecía al poder de la destrucción del clan Bael, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta fue muy tarde ya que levanto una barrera de madera la cual fue destruida por el mega dragón shot de Ise, el cual se encontraba tirado en el piso sin poderse mover al momento que el ataque impactaba contra Naruto generando así una gran explosión, así como una gran cortina de polvo que cubría toda la pantalla en la se encontraban observando el combate los demonios, al despejarse un poco de polvo se podía ver una gran zanja y en medio de esa zanja dos pequeñas zanjas, Ise escuchaba los pasos de una persona aun que no la podía ver, la figura que emergía de la gran cortina de polvo o humo era nada menos que Hashirama el cual se encontraba algo dañado por la técnica de Ise, ya que el mayor daño lo recibió el antebrazo de su armadura la cual se iba regenerando poco a poco algo que extraño a los demonios, por las propiedades de dicha armadura.

"Bien Ise como lo prometí lograste moverme de mi lugar y no solo eso lograste herirme, algo que solo Madara ha logrado hacer en todos estos años, ni siquiera los demonios de clase alta me han dañado en batalla como tú, quizás el único demonio que logro causarme una pequeña herida de Mephisto Pheles cuando quería mi armadura y sangre para crear la piedra filosofal o no sé qué mierda" decía Hashirama como si hablara del clima, los demonios ahora estaban más aterrados ya que sabían de la gran tenacidad de la que era acreedor Mephisto para conseguir algo, ya que lo que se proponía lo lograba y no le importaba el costo.

"Disculpa Hashirama-sama me puede decir donde vio a Mephisto Pheles" quien preguntaba era nada menos que el rey demonio Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Bueno fue como hace diez años en costa rica, yo estaba en una de mis importantes giras mundiales para abrir o conseguir socios para crear sucursales en los países que me han llamado la atención y los cuales cuentan con grandes recursos" decía Naruto mientras ponía su mano en el mentón haciendo una pose pensativa.

"Y que paso" preguntaba Sirzechs Lucifer

"Bueno esta no era la primera vez que nos veíamos y me dijo que me daría cada uno de sus terrenos en el inframundo si yo daba mi armadura y un litro de mi sangre para continuar con sus experimentos a lo que me negué como siempre lo hacía, ya que mi armadura fue creada con las escamas de Gran Red, no sé donde saco las escamas realmente mi maestro solo recuerdo que llego muy mal herido y después se desplomo enfrente de mí algo muy raro ya que no importaba contra quien se enfrentara nunca lo había visto tan débil, duro una semana dormido cuando por fin despertó me dijo que había hablado con un sujeto gigante y rojo, no le entendí nada en ese momento, pero cuando estaba por morir me dijo que peleo contra gran rojo y lo gro quitarle varias de sus escamas, en ese tiempo Madara y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero mi maestro logro que fuéramos amigos y nos regalo las armaduras creadas por las escamas de gran rojo y en su lecho de muerte juramos desafiar a gran rojo cada uno por separado a una batalla donde superaríamos a nuestro maestro en quitarle una ala o brazo, pata a gran rojo para demostrar que la manera en la que vivimos es la correcta ante nuestro maestro, bueno ya me salí del tema..." decía Ise mientras recuperaba algo de aire para continuar con la historia original "Mephisto no tomo muy bien mi respuesta y me ataco decidido a tener mi armadura y sangre" decía Hashirama

Algunos demonios miraban a Hashirama con deseo o lujurias, claro no lo veían a él sino a su hermosa armadura que ahora mismo valía quizás lo mismo que un rey demonio de la altura de Sirzechs Lucifer o Ajukas Belcebú, ya que si lograban poner sus manos en dicha armadura les otorgaría un gran poder a su poseedor, ya que por lo visto la armadura le concedía una regeneración aun mayor que la de un fénix a un mortal, ahora imagínense el poder que o nuevas habilidades que un demonio desarrollaría con dicha armadura y no solo eso la armadura se regeneraba solo no importaba que daño recibiera siempre se repararía como si nada le hubiera pasado.

 **Flashback**

Naruto y Mephisto se atacan simultáneamente y ambos se golpean en la cara muy fuerte los cual los hizo retroceder a ambos por el impacto de sus puños en ambas caras, Naruto se recupero aun más rápido que Mephisto el cual recibió muchos golpes por parte de Naruto quien no se detenía ante nada aun que Mephisto logro retroceder y ataco con grandes cantidades de poder mágico los cuales impactaron a Naruto el cual salió volando a un pequeño bosque el cual estaba despoblado, Naruto aprovechando la distancia creo cuatro clones para crear una barrera de bajo nivel, la cual sería invisible e imposible de detectar, para que nadie supiera de este enfrentamiento.

Naruto se lanzo nuevamente de frente a la batalla, Mephisto al no esperar esto quedo expuesto a la lluvia de patadas, guantadas, en el estomago, cara o piernas los cuales generarían un gran daño a el receptor de dichos ataques pero Mephisto logro reforzar su cuerpo con magia para debilitar los ataques que recibía sin piedad.

Cuando Mephisto logro nuevamente reponerse ataco a Naruto con una combinación de hielo y magma algo imposible de realizar demostrando que no era un demonio cualquiera, Naruto recibió el ataque de lleno el cual lo impacto en la tierra y sin perder tiempo Mephisto lanzo una nueva combinación esta vez agua y rayos creando un enorme dragón hecho de dichos elementos los cuales lograron una vez más impactar a Naruto el cual aun no había salido del gran cráter.

Mephisto al creer la batalla ganada cometió un gran error ya que debajo del aparecieron unas manos lo cual lo enterraron en el suelo hasta la cabeza.

 **Elemento tierra: doble suicidio cazador de muerte**

Mephisto al no saber qué pasaba nunca vio la etiqueta que le coloco Naruto para noquearlo.

 **Fin flashback**

"Y eso fue lo que paso en nuestra batalla y por esa razón no me quedo mucho tiempo en un lugar ya que todavía debe de estar buscándome para que le de mi armadura y sangre." Decía Naruto el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras era rodeado de demonios como si fueran niños rodeando a un adulto con muchos dulces.

 **Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 6 del sol demoniaco, espero y les guste estaré esperando comentarios se despide el dragón de las tormentas adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Naruto termino de contar su relato se preparaba para irse cuando recordó algo

"oye Ise no vayas a..."

Demasiado tarde Ise había abierto el rollo de entrenamiento, del cual salieron matrices de sellos muy complejos que se enrollaron en Ise el cual cayó al suelo por los sellos generando un pequeño cráter donde se encontraba Ise.

 **10 Minutos Antes**

Ise se encontraba recuperando la fuerza perdida gracias a Rias y Akeno que le brindaban algo de su poder.

Ise al poder ponerse de pie por si mismo decidió inspeccionar lo que gano de este enfrentamiento y abrió el libro icha icha, lo cual le provoco un leve sangrado por la nariz al leer menos de la mitad de la primera pagina y decidió guardarlo para más tarde ya que no quería morir de pérdida de sangre y decidió abrir el rollo que Hashirama le dio al abrirlo se quedo impactado ya que había muchos kanjis de los cuales entendió solo dos gravedad y suspensión, pero al terminar de ver los sellos algo raro paso ya que cobraron vida y actuaron como un grupo de serpientes al enrollarse a su cuerpo apretándolo hasta fundirse en su piel (imaginen los tatuajes de Yuske Urameshi de Yuyo Hakusho al ser poseído por su antepasado Raizer) al terminar de unirse los sellos a Ise se sintió muy pesado y callao rápidamente al suelo generando un cráter donde cayó.

 **Presente**

Hashirama fue rápidamente hacia Ise para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y le dio una semilla la cual le ayudaría a recuperar totalmente de las heridas que pudo a ver ganado en su pelea.

(nota: son parecidas a las semillas del ermitaño pero estas tienen chakra Senjutsu para su rápida curación de heridas estas no recuperan la energía como las de dragón ball)

"Oye estas bien Ise" pregunto Hashirama a Ise el cual ya estaba sentado siendo rodeado por el grupo Gremory que exigía que les contestar el porqué los sellos atacaron a Ise haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"No, no estoy bien todo mi cuerpo siento que pesa toneladas" decía Ise que se encontraba gimiendo por el dolor que los sellos le causaron por su brutal caída.

Mientras Rias, Akeno y Kiba querían respuestas por lo que sufrió su amigo y Koneko solo asentía con la cabeza.

"Cálmense y déjenme decir que paso ok, me van a dejar sordo si siguen preguntándome entre gritos que le hice a su Ise-kun maldita sea" decía Hashirama y gritando lo ultimo desatando una pequeña fracción de Senjutsu para tranquilizar a los presentes "como iba diciendo lo primero que Ise tenía que hacer era entrenar su mente y cuerpo para poder llevar a cabo el entrenamiento que estaba o creía que estaba en ese pergamino" unos segundos de silencio hasta que Hashirama grito y empezó a correr como gallina sin cabeza "hay mierda Madara me va a matar como pude equivocarme de pergaminos así" todos los demonios que rodeaban a Hashirama se preguntaban el porqué su compañero lo mataría por un simple error, a lo que un demonio alto moreno y con una cabellera negra preguntaba lo que ningún demonio se atrevía "disculpe Hashirama-sama pero porque razón Madara lo mataría por un simple error"

"la razón es simple el método de entrenamiento de nuestro maestro se lo di a Madara, y el ya lo completo y los sellos de gravedad, suspensión y de aumento de aura y un mayor equilibrio entre energía sacra y demoniaca estaba en este pergamino que Ise abrió y nuestro maestro hizo dos de ellos uno de ellos yo lo tengo ahora mismo puesto y el otro se lo debía entregar a Madara ayer pero le entregue el equivocado..." un momento de silencio antes de que Hashirama dijera rápidamente "lo siento me tengo que ir" y con eso desapareció dejando a los demonios aturdidos ya que no lo vieron utilizar ningún sello mágico para teletrasportarse solo desapareció en un destello carmesí.

"Bien alguien que me explique que acaba de pasar con Hashirama-dono" el padre de Rias el cual salió del aturdimiento anterior más rápido que los demás.

A lo que un demonio novato grito "parase que le tiene miedo a este tipo llamado Madara y escapo rápidamente de él, como no lo sé"

"Bueno Lucifer-sama yo y Ise nos vamos tenemos cosas de las que hablar" decía Rias de muy buen humor tomando el brazo de Ise entre sus pechos.

El cual tenía una cara de bobo feliz, aun que anteriormente tenía una cara de sudorosa por el gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. (Se nota que los pechos de una mujer lo hacen recuperase fácilmente de una situación complicada cabron afortunado)

Al terminar de decir lo ultimo Rias e Ise desaparecieron en el círculo mágico que representaba al clan Gremory.

Sirzechs tomo la palabra y dijo las siguientes palabras mientras Koneko seguía comiendo los postres de la ceremonia.

Kiba platicaba con su maestro Okita.

Y Akeno ignoraba a algunos demonios que la invitaban a salir por ser la Reyna de la futura heredera de la casa Gremory.

"Bien al parecer no vamos a ver a Hashirama por una larga temporada" decía el rey demonio Lucifer cuando de repente

 **"Boom"**

Las puertas que habían sido reparadas fueron voladas en miles de pedazos cuando una figura con la misma armadura rojo como la sangre rodeado de lo que parecía ser una caja torácica humana con dos brazos en cada lado y una espada en cada uno de sus brazos, con llamas azules que lo rodeaban aumentando a un mas el inmenso deseo de muerte que esta figura proyectaba.

"Disculpe pero quien es usted" preguntaba Sirzechs ya preparado para pelear contra el desconocido.

"Eso a ti no te importa demonio ahora dime donde esta ese maldito infeliz de Hashirama pude seguí rastros de su energía hasta aquí" decía el desconocido mientras miraba a todos lados con sus ojos rojo sangre con la combinación de una rueda negra en el centro (aun no adivinan quien es) se veía que no perdía detalle de cada pequeño movimiento que los habitantes de la sala hacían.

Madara desapareció el Susanoo pero seguía con el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno aun activo, al desactivar el Susanoo un demonio de clase alta no iba a permitir que le faltara el respeto a uno de los cuatro gobernantes del inframundo y se lanzo al ataque con un poderoso ataque de magia acuática, Madara al verlo solo lo vio a los ojos y dijo una palabra Tsukuyomi (una poderosa ilusión que le permitió torturar a sus oponentes de diversas maneras, haciendo creer a la victima que habían pasado días cuando solo habían sido segundos) el demonio empezó a gritar que se detuviera una y otra vez esto fue en fracción de segundos, al final el demonio cayó al suelo donde sus ojos parecían no tener vida y de su boca escapaba un lago de baba.

"Será mejor que lo atiendan rápido o puede que caiga en coma y si se recupera díganle que sea agradecido ya que si hubiera querido lo pude haber matado en mi Tsukuyomi, ahora donde está el idiota de Hashirama" Madara exigía respuestas.

"Rápido llevando a las instalaciones de Ajukas para que le ayude a recuperarse y llamen a lord Sitri para cualquier daño mental que le hubiera podido ocasionar" gritaba sus ordenes Sirzechs Lucifer "en cuanto usted no ha dicho quien es y no tenia porque lastimar a Lucayos así" decía Sirzechs con algo de odio en su voz a lo cual Madara soltó una risa cruel y dijo lo siguiente "los débiles deben de morir solo los fuertes tienen el derecho de vivir, y en caso de que los débiles ya sean Demonios ,Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos o Dioses para mi siguen siendo débiles y merecen ser gobernados por los fuertes o no te parece demonio-kun jajajajajajajajaja" decía Madara de forma arrogante. Sirzechs al escuchar lo ultimo desato la mitad de su verdadera forma dando como resultado que el piso, las mesas fueran destruidos. "y para tu información mi nombre es Madara Uchiha el discípulo de Naruto el más grande humano que haya existido y uno de los únicos seres que respeto en este mundo" decía Madara al final admirando que el poder de Sirzechs había crecido un poco mas desde el fin de la guerra civil de los demonios y lo controlaba mejor que es esa época lo cual lo alegraba internamente, ya que tenía el poder para proteger a su raza aun que él no estuviera ahí.

"Ahora ya sabemos quién eres pero para que buscas a Hashirama-dono, Madara" preguntaba Sirzechs tratando de tranquilizarse y no desatar una pelea de magnitudes descomunales contra Madara, Sirzechs pudo apreciar como Madara no se ponía nervioso al ver su poder y Sirzechs sabía que Madara tenía una forma de contrarrestar su poder al no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando desato su poder.

"Ok, te lo diré el muy imbécil se equivoco de pergamino y ahora lo..."

"Que pasa Madara porque te callaste de repente" preguntaba Sirzechs unos momentos de silencio y entonces se desato el infierno

 **"Hashirama estás muerto maldito cabron abriste el rollo que nuestro maestro me dejo a mi"** esto fue dicho por Madara desatando un 70 porciento de todo su poder el cual era comparable al de el rey dragón más poderoso entre los cinco Tiamat el caos karma dragón, haciendo caer a varios demonios de rodillas por la muestra de poder mostrada por el mortal conocido como Madara y algunos se preguntaban que tanto se había contenido Hashirama contra el heredero fénix y el portador del dragón emperador rojo.

"Espera no fue Hashirama puedo sentir otra energía, una energía que conozco es draco-energia, la cual fue responsable de abrir el rollo aunque Hashirama de esta no te salvas por tu estupidez" decía Madara mientras trataba de rastrea la fuente de la firma de energía de Ise, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos para utilizar Senjutsu, cada uno de los demonios sentían la gran acumulación de energía natural que rodeaba a Madara, sin que esta lo volviera loco como a Kuroka.

Sirzechs se preocupo al escuchar lo que decía Madara ya que si podía rastrea la energía de Ise entonces su hermana y Ise estarían en grandes problemas y en una batalla que claramente no ganarían frente a Madara que estaba fuera de la liga de ellos en términos de poder.

"El mundo humano ya te encontré cabron ladrón" decía Madara mientras abría sus ojos y se paraba para irse pero Sirzechs lo detuvo antes de que atacara a su hermana y a su cuñado.

"Disculpa Madara-dono pero no puedes hacer nada contra esa persona ya que el acepto un desafío de Hashirama-dono y al salir victorioso del desafío Hashirama le dio el pergamino que usted busca y aunque fuera un accidente, la persona gano legalmente y lamentablemente abrió el pergamino del cual salieron varios sellos que se unieron a su cuerpo para después desaparecer el pergamino y si usted intenta algo contra él o ella tu tendrás que enfrentarme a mi Sirzechs Lucifer líder de los cuatro Satanes del inframundo a una batalla a muerte".

"Puede que tengas razón Sirzechs pero eso no quita el hecho de que ese pergamino era mío y por lo que dijiste el pergamino ya no puede ser utilizado por mi así que dime el nombre de la persona que abrió mi pergamino me asegurare que entrene correctamente y que las enseñanzas de Naruto no se desperdicien en él o ella". Decía Madara con una siniestra sonrisa preparando el entrenamiento "tos la tortura tos" que la persona que abrió el pergamino tendría que enfrentar.

"Promete no poner en peligro a él o ella si le digo el nombre de la persona a la cual quieres ver" preguntaba Sirzechs a Madara

"Lo prometo aun que no debería" decía Madara como si nada

"Bien su nombre es Issei Hyodou y es el peón de mi hermana y le pido que hoy no los busque ya que el aun está muy cansado de la batalla que tuvo contra Hashirama" decía Sirzechs

"Peleo contra Hashirama, ese idiota seguro no peleo enserio verdad" decía Madara a Sirzechs "y dime que utilizo en la batalla para saber que tan enserio se tomo el desafío" así Sirzechs le explico los dos combates "ese idiota solo utilizo el 15 por ciento de su poder contra el chico fénix y el 5 o 10 por ciento contra ese chico dragón, bien hoy no lo buscare dejare que tome tres días de descanso antes de entrenarlo y espero y no sea un idiota como Hashirama sino tendré que torturarlo para que se le quite con un idiota alrededor mío es más que suficiente ahora me despido" decía Madara mientras que desaparecía de igual forma que Hashirama solo que en un destello negro como la noche.

 **Con Rias e Ise**

Al llegar a la casa de Ise, Rias rápidamente arrojo a Ise a la cama y se sentó ahorcajada en el torso de Ise que aun se encontraba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Por ser un buen sirvo y uno muy Valiente te daré una recompensa digna Ise-kun" decía Rias muy sensualmente en la oreja de Ise el cual solo pudo estremecerse por el toque de lujuria y deseo que escucho en la voz de Rias

Ise se pregunto qué tipo de recompensa ganaría quizás masajear esos hermosos pechos, succionarlos con su boca o quizás solo tal vez dejaría de ser virgen con la mujer que secretamente llego a amar.

Mientras Ise pensaba en esto Rias se levanto y comenzó a quitarse el vestido de novia y lo dejo caer al suelo, Ise vio que llevaba un sostén blanco, con unas pantis de igual color con ligeros en ambas piernas, lo cual era uno de sus fetiches aunque claro Rias aun no lo sabía, Ise rezaba a los cuatro grandes reyes demonios por esta gran oportunidad.

Rias al ver como Ise la devoraba con la mirada se acerco a la cama lentamente y después tomo una postura felina gateando en cuatro hasta donde estaba Ise, el cual no perdía nota del cómo esos magníficos pechos se balanceaban de lado a lado, entonces Rias hiso algo que él nunca espero lo beso en los labios con gran ternura y amor.

Ise correspondió al beso aunque ambas partes eran muy torpes ya que este era su primer beso y Rias dijo algo que dejo pasmado a Ise.

"Ese era mi primer beso se que para las mujeres japoneses es muy importante" Rias dijo a Ise el cual la miraba un poco desconcertado.

"Si... espera fue tu primer beso, estás segura de que estuvo bien dármelo a mí" pregunto Ise un poco nerviosos

"Con lo que hiciste fue más que suficiente para ganarte mi primer beso, ahora que lo pienso te has llevado varias de mis primeras veces" decía Rias a Ise lo cual era cierto ya que Ise era el primer barón que no fuera su padre o hermano que la hayan visto desnuda aunque eso fue cuando ella tenía unos 6 años y no quería bañarse y corrió por la casa desnuda con Grayfia persiguiéndola por la mansión Gremory.

Rias a dejar de pensar en eso se concentro en lo que ella e Ise harían a partir de aquí aun que desafortunadamente ella pego su generoso busto a la cara de Ise, lo cual genero que Ise quedara K.O con una gran sonrisa boba y algo de sangre que escavaba de sus fosas nasales.

Ise aun estando inconsciente se estremeció de miedo imaginan que muy pronto conocería aun verdadero demonio y que este lo torturaría por la eternidad.

Rias al mirar el estado de Ise decidió recostarse con él en la cama y con magia hizo aparecer una cobija que los cubriría a ambos, Ise al sentir la calidez de alguien en la cama decidió abrazar esa calidez (aun esta inconsciente recuerden eso) rias al ver la intención de Ise rápidamente se dejo abrazar por él.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ya que aun estoy trabajando y no quiero que me despidan bye**


End file.
